Harry Potter y el Ladron de Almas
by sandra-sms
Summary: Slash HD saben que existe la cámara secreta ¿Pero saben para que servia? La Orden debe investigar unas desapariciones y contaran con una ayuda inesperada.¿Tendrán algo que ver con el misterio de la cámara? Final
1. Prologo

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADR"N DE ALMAS**

Resumen: Todos saben que existe la cámara secreta ¿Pero saben de verdad para que servia? La Orden Del Fénix debe investigar unas desapariciones y para ello contaran con una ayuda inesperada. ¿Podrán ellos resolver las desapariciones? ¿Tendrán algo que ver con el misterio de la cámara?

Parejas: DM/HP SS/LM y ya irán saliendo más. (Se aceptan propuestas)

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Avisos: Este fic va a contener Slash mas adelante. Habrá un poco de violencia y violaciones pero no será muy explicita (no me gusta recrearme en detalles) y tampoco creo que hayan muchas.

**Prologo **

La tarde había oscurecía con rapidez. No eran más de las seis y una negra espesura había cubierto todo lo que se encontraba entre las murallas de la gran ciudad de Hart. De vez en cuando, un feroz relámpago iluminaba el cielo haciendo estremecer a los habitantes con su ruido ensordecedor. Y en esos momentos podía verse en las alturas una figura que se alejaba de allí volando. Una figura envuelta en una luz brillante, una luz roja como las llamas de una hoguera. Se podía sentir su ira y su dolor en el aire. Sentimientos que el cielo parecía compartir. Y la gente que hasta hace unos momentos festejaba lo ocurrido hacía un rato, ahora veían temerosos aquel espectáculo de luces.

Después de volar durante varias horas empezó a sentir como el cansancio se hacia presente en su cuerpo y en su alma. Las fuerzas le habían desaparecido y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Le invadía un dolor que lo consumía segundo tras segundo. No podía seguir adelante. Su alma se encontraba destrozada. ¿Por qué no había podido llegar antes? De nada servia ya lamentarse. El único motivo que lo impulsaba a seguir era su sed de venganza, eso y el bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos.

La figura aterrizo frente a las puertas de un gran castillo. Dio gracias por que sus compañeros hubieran salido esa misma tarde de viaje. No deseaba encontrarse con nadie. Solo deseaba estar solo. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era la compasión de sus compañeros. No ahora que el mal ya estaba hecho. No después de haberle negado su ayuda. ''No podemos intervenir en asuntos de muggles'', le había dicho el que hasta ahora había considerado amigo. ''Pero no podemos abandonarla a su suerte, es una de los nuestros'', suplicó. Pero solo consiguió un no de respuesta y silencio. Ninguno de los tres hizo nada. Nunca más confiaría en nadie. Y aún menos en ellos. Iba a cumplir su venganza, iba a castigar a los culpables y ellos no podrían hacer nada por impedirlo.

* * *

_La gente corría por las calles de la ciudad. Todo sen una misma dirección: la plaza del castillo donde se celebraban las ejecuciones. El veía como se reunían alrededor de la plaza formando corros. Todos murmuraban. El intentaba esconder su dolor bajo la capucha negra, pero no podía evitar que de vez encunado una lágrima asomara por sus ojos negros. El niño que llevaba entre sus brazos no dejaba de moverse y de agitar sus bracitos como si intuyera lo que estaba pasando. Poco a poco se fue haciendo paso entre la muchedumbre hasta llegar a la primera fila. Quería ver lo que iba a suceder para no olvidarlo nunca. Allí, en medio, como si de un escenario se tratase, había una joven atada a un alto poste envuelto en llamas, pero todos sabían que lo que allí estaba sucediendo no era ninguna representación teatral. _

_El hombre no pudo evitar un escalofrío. La mujer que había amado con todo su ser, ahora se encontraba allí, cumpliendo una pena que le había sido impuesta injustamente. Su larga cabellera rubia, ahora había perdido todo su brillo natural. Sus ojos grises ya no transmitían la felicidad habitual, solo dolor y un gran vació. Su cuerpo siempre vital, ahora parecía haber perdido todas sus fuerzas y estaba lleno de magulladuras y heridas. Lo que una vez fue la dama más hermosa y poderosa de todo el reino, ahora no era más que una mujer condenada como una vulgar criminal._

_El fuego se fue alzando por su cuerpo muy lentamente, como si deseara alargar su agonía. Su rostro mostraba un gesto de dolor y miedo, pero ningún sonido escapaba de sus labios. Aquellos labios que tantas veces había besado. Parecía buscar algo con su mirada. Entonces se escucho el llanto de un niño y ella volvió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía, cruzando, así, sus ojos con los del hombre encapuchado. Le sonrió con esa sonrisa dulce que el recordaba y que siempre recordaría. Movió los labios formando la palabra ''te quiero''. Y sin borrarse esa sonrisa cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos._

_El hombre sintió temblar su cuerpo. No podía apartar su mirada de aquel cuerpo que estaba siendo devorado por las llamas. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido hasta que unos gritos lo regresaron a la plaza._

_-El Brujo, cojan al Brujo.- gritaba el conde de Hart dando ordenes a sus guardias.- Se lleva al niño. No dejen que escape. Traédmelos._

_El hombre, agarrando fuerte al niño, salió corriendo de la plaza empujando y haciendo caer a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Cuando creía haber llegado lo bastante lejos paro un momento a recuperar el aire. Entonces, unos guardias le cortaron el paso y lo rodearon. Viéndose atrapado, saco una vara de madera de debajo de la túnica y apunto a uno de ellos. Los guardias lo observaron unos segundos y pronto estallaron en carcajadas._

_-¿Como piensas vencernos con la sola ayuda de una ramita?- le preguntó uno de ellos cuando consiguió dejar de reír.- Mejor será que te rindas y nos entregues al niño del demonio. No tienes escapatoria. _

_Ante esto, el que río fue el hombre-brujo.- ¿Con que una ramita, dices? Si, eso es lo que parece. Pero no olvides que soy un mago. El sirviente de Satán, como ustedes me llaman.- y susurro mientras apuntaba a uno- Avada Kedavra.- y un rayo verde salió de la varita directo hacia el guardia que cayo al suelo sin vida.- Yo os maldigo.- gritó.- Yo os maldigo a todos a pagar el resto de vuestras vidas por este crimen.- la gente aterrorizada salió corriendo dejando libre el camino._

_Con paso firme salió por la Gran Puerta que estaba en las murallas sin que nadie intentara atraparlo. Nadie supo jamás si eso fue una maldición de verdad o si solo quería asustarlos. Pero la gente de allí jamás la olvido y no pudieron perder el miedo a que un día se hiciera realidad. Quizá esa era la maldición: vivir atemorizados eternamente._

_Una vez fuera de esas murallas, el hombre se dirigió hacia una pequeña casa de campo. Allí debía encontrarse con la condesa, la madre de su amada. Ellen- dijo entre un suspiro. El niño parecía haberse tranquilizado en sus brazos y lo miraba con esos ojitos de plata tan parecidos a los de su madre._

_-Eleanor.- llamo al pasar la puerta.- Lo lamento. No pude salvarla, llegué demasiado tarde. Pero el niño esta a salvo.- el hombre empezó a inspeccionar la casa, pero no había rastro de Eleanor, en cambio vio que había un gran desorden, como si hubiera habido una pelea allí adentro. Eso lo asusto.- ¡Eleanor! _

_Preocupado por no encontrarla y temiéndose lo peor salió al patio trasero y allí la encontró, tendida sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Se acercó al cuerpo y se arrodillo y sin poderlo evitar rompió a llorar. Lloró por esa mujer que lo había querido como a su propio hijo. Lloró por su amada con la que tantas veces había paseado por ese jardín. Lloró por él y por el pequeño Alexander, porque se habían quedado solos. _

_Cuando pudo controlarse cargó el cuerpo de la mujer y lo llevo hasta un árbol donde estaban grabados sus nombres. Allí hizo un agujero donde la enterró tras poner un hechizo para que se conservase el cuerpo. Al lado hizo un agujero más pequeño donde guardo el escudo con el símbolo de su querida Ellen: dos serpientes plateadas entrelazadas sobre un fondo verde. _

_Una vez acabado escribió unas inscripciones sobre la madera del tronco y lanzó un hechizo para que nadie pudiera perturbar el descanso de esas dos almas._

_El hombre tomó al niño en brazos y subió a su escoba para perderse en ese cielo de relámpagos y nubes. _

_En ese momento la inscripción emitió una luz dorada en recuerdo de las dos almas perdidas. La luz brillaría hasta el momento de la muerte de quien la había conjurado. Y, así, su luz brilló durante largos años._

* * *

Un niño rubio de cinco años despertó sobresaltado. Sentía una fuerza que lo atraía. Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación. Recorrió la mansión hasta llegar a la entrada. Como si hubiera perdido toda su voluntad comenzó a andar por el amplio jardín de la mansión hasta llegar a una parte alejada. Allí, el niño de ojos plateados pudo ver una luz que brillaba fuertemente. Esa luz lo llamaba con la voz dulce de una mujer. ''_Alexander, ven aquí. '' _El niño se resistió. No sabía de quien era esa voz ni quien era ese tal Alexander. Pero no pudo evitar acercarse. Entonces, pudo leer sobre el tronco del árbol una inscripción.

_''Aquí yace Eleanor, condesa de Hart y amada madre. ''_

_''Aquí yace el recuerdo de Ellen de Hart, amada hija, madre y amante. ''_

_''Aquí permanecerán eternamente, porque mientras este lugar exista no serán olvidadas. ''_

Y un poco más arriba un corazón envolvía dos nombres: ''_Salazar_'' y ''_Ellen_''.

Continuara...

Notas: el titulo esta inspirado en el libro ''el ladrón de almas'' ya que gracias a él se me ocurrió la historia.

Por favor manden reviews, es la primera historia que escribo y me gustaria saber que piensan.


	2. 1 Marcado

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADR"N DE ALMAS**

Resumen: Todos saben que existe la cámara secreta ¿Pero saben de verdad para que servia? La Orden Del Fénix debe investigar unas desapariciones y para ello contaran con una ayuda inesperada. ¿Podrán ellos resolver las desapariciones? ¿Tendrán algo que ver con el misterio de la cámara?

Parejas: DM/HP SS/LM y ya irán saliendo más. (Se aceptan propuestas)

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Avisos: Este fic va a contener Slash mas adelante. Habrá un poco de violencia y violaciones pero no será muy explicita (no me gusta recrearme en detalles) y tampoco creo que hayan muchas.

**Capitulo 1: MARCADO**

Un suave cántico se escuchaba a través de las sombras. Él gran salón estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres enmascarados y con túnicas negras que entonaban aquel cántico oscuro. En el centro del círculo que formaban había un joven de piel pálida y cabellos dorados sin máscara. Nada más llevaba puestos uno pantalones negros. Estaba arrodillado enfrente de un gran sillón donde estaba sentado un hombre de ojos rojos rodeado por una aura oscura.

Voldemort hizo un gesto pidiendo silencio y con un aire elegante se levantó y se acercó a él. El joven no pudiendo ocultar el torrente de emociones que le invadían en ese momento apartó la mirada de ese ser imponente. Sentía una mezcla de excitación, de miedo y de confusión. Ahora que había llegado ese día que tantos años había esperado, no sabía que hacer. Empezaban a asaltarles las dudas. ¿Eso era lo que deseaba realmente?

Voldemort le agarró del brazo izquierdo y con la varita le trazo la Marca Oscura en el antebrazo. En el rostro del chico se dibujo un rictus de dolor y unas lágrimas le resbalaron de los ojos mientras un gemido de dolor escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos. Cuando Voldemort aparto la mano se pudo ver en aquella piel blanca una calavera y una serpiente negras.

-Esta es la Marca Oscura. Todos mis seguidores la llevan. Con ella podrás aparecerte cuando te llame. En el momento en que sientas mi llamada deberás dejar lo que estés haciendo y venir en seguida. No me gusta que me hagan esperar.- le advirtió.- Ahora ya eres uno de los nuestros. Espero que hagas un papel tan bueno como el que ha hecho tu padre. Y nunca pienses en traicionarme, nunca. No querrás saber lo que les pasa a quien no me es fiel.

El joven asintió levemente. Se podía imaginar muy bien lo que les hacia a los traidores y no deseaba encontrarse en esa situación. Buscó los ojos de su padre que lo miraban orgulloso y preocupado. Él siempre había admirado a su padre, siempre había querido ser como él. Su padre había intentado evitar ese momento o por lo menos aplazarlo hasta que estuviera preparado, pero Voldemort había insistido. En la última guerra había perdido muchos de sus antiguos servidores y ahora quería reclutar a magos jóvenes.

La ceremonia continuó unos minutos más con un discurso de Voldemort dirigido a todos. Cuando terminó de hablar los mortifagos empezaron a salir en orden inclinándose ante él. Pero antes de que el joven saliera Voldemort mandó a su padre que se quedara un momento.

-Espérame a fuera, Draco. Ahora saldré.- Draco obedeció a su padre y salió detrás del último mortifago.

Al salir se encontró en un largo corredor con puertas a ambos lados. Entre puerta y puerta había retratos de todas las épocas. Draco, sin saber que hacer, empezó a observar los cuadros. El estilo y la pintura eran muy diferentes pero todos tenían en común lo mismo. Todos parecían de la misma persona: un hombre de aspecto oriental de ojos marrón verdoso y de cabellos caoba. El hombre le recordaba a alguien, pero por más que intentaba recordar de que, no lo conseguía.

Draco siguió recorriendo el corredor apretándose el brazo que de vez en cuando le escocia. Hasta que por fin llego al final donde una puerta diferente a las demás le llamo la atención.

El marco estaba decorado con runas. Probó de descifrarlas pero eran muy antiguas y solo logró traducir alguna palabra suelta. Entonces, se fijó en el escudo que había en el centro de la puerta: dos serpientes entrelazadas. Una imagen le vino a la cabeza. Ya había visto antes ese escudo antes, pero ¿donde? Sin poder evitarlo, acerco la mano al escudo y acarició las serpientes. El escudo se ilumino y la puerta empezó a abrirse.

-Pasa.- susurro una voz imperativa desde dentro.

Draco se asomo un poco para ver que había dentro. La habitación estaba oscura a medias. En el fondo, las velas iluminaban un altar. Y, sobre un diván, entre las sombras, se hallaba un hombre que lo miraba directamente con una sonrisa que haría estremecerse a cualquiera. Los ojos negros brillaban de expectación.

De golpe, algo tiró de él agarrándolo por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación mientras se escuchaba la risa del hombre de ojos negros. Draco se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la persona que lo había tratado de esa manera y no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver que el hombre que tenía delante era el mismo que el de los cuadros.

-Nadie puede entrar aquí.- le reprendió con un acento exótico. Pero más que enfadado parecía sorprendido.- ¿Como has podido entrar?

-La puerta se abrió sola.-contesto tembloroso. Desde que había abierto la puerta tenía una sensación extraña.- Ese hombre me invitó a entrar. Yo no he hecho nada, señor.

-Muy bien. Voy a tener...- el hombre empezó a hablar para el mismo en otro idioma que Draco desconocía haciendo gestos exagerados con los brazos.

-Edik, deja ya de refunfuñar.- se escucho otra vez aquella voz a través de la puerta entornada. Era una voz áspera pero con un toque suave a la vez. Parecía divertido con todo aquello.- Que tengas un buen día.- dijo dirigiéndose a Draco para luego añadir en un susurro- _mi querido Alexander._

Draco iba a protestar por el nombre, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco. Draco se quedo un rato allí parado. El hombre oriental también se había ido sin que él se diera cuenta.

Que extraño le parecía todo esto. Primero el escudo. Luego, el hombre de ojos negros. Y, por último, el modo que se había despedido de él. No era la primera vez que lo llamaban así, de eso estaba seguro. Y, después, estaban esos sueños. Pero, ¿Que significaban? ¿Tenían alguna relación? La cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

-¿Donde te habías metido? Llevo un buen rato buscándote.- preguntó una voz conocida a su espalda.

-Perdona, Severus. Padre me dijo que le esperara y aproveche a mirar los cuadros.

-No deberías ir solo por aquí. El dueño de la casa es una persona muy extraña.- le explico su padrino.- Tu padre me ha dicho que ha tenido que marcharse y que te llevara a casa.

Los dos salieron juntos de la casa y se desaparecieron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy. Severus acompaño a Draco hasta el laboratorio y allí le dio una poción para el dolor que provocaba la marca aún reciente.

-Dentro de un rato ya no te escocerá.- le dijo mientras se la extendía por el antebrazo.- ¿Como te sientes?

-No lo se. Siempre había querido esto, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. De pequeño quería ser como él. -dijo refiriéndose a su padre.- pero insistió tanto en que no lo hiciera. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no quería que me convirtiera en uno de ellos?

-Tu padre solo quiere protegerte. Resulto ser algo que no se imaginaba y ahora quiere apartarte de eso. No quiere que te conviertas en un esclavo como él. Quiere que seas libre.

-Pero si tanto le molesta ¿Por qué no lo deja como tu?

-Lucius es demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda a alguien. Además, sería muy peligroso. El Lord no pararía hasta verlo muerto. También te pondría en peligro a ti.

-Pero tú cambiaste de bando...

-Yo cambie de bando porque deje de creer en los ideales que el Lord defendía. Tu padre ha dejado de creer en él, pero no en esas ideas.

-Entonces ¿que tengo que hacer yo?

-Eso lo tienes que decidir por ti mismo. No dejes que nadie te diga lo que debes pensar. Pueden obligarte a hacer algo contra tu voluntad, pero nadie puede obligarte a pensar lo mismo que él. Pero quiero que sepas que elijas el bando que elijas, nosotros te apoyaremos.

-Antes todo me parecía más fácil. O eras del lado oscuro si defendías la pureza de sangre o del lado de la luz si defendías a los muggles.

-Ya aprenderás que la vida no es tan fácil como uno cree al principio. Ahora mejor será que vayas a descansar. Mañana tienes un largo viaje hasta Hogwarts.

-Hasta mañana. Espero que no tengas que esperar mucho rato despierto.- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso mismo espero yo.- le contestó riendo.- Buenas noches.

* * *

La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo iluminando tenuemente el camino que pasaba entre los viejos árboles. Las ramas estaban inmóviles. Nada se movía. Todo parecía demasiado quieto y silencioso. Ninguna muestra de viento, ningún canto de pájaro, ningún animal entre los arbustos...

El chico rubio miró hacía los lados preocupada con sus ojos verdes, pero no vio nada. Todo parecía muy sospechoso. Tenía una sensación de peligro. Sentía que algo lo vigilaba de cerca. Sacudió la cabeza para hacer desaparecer esa idea. ''Debería dejar de leer tantos libros de miedo- pensó el chico intentando tranquilizarse.- todo forma parte se mi imaginación. '' Con ese pensamiento, continuó su camino a casa más calmado, pero esa sensación no lo abandonó.

El bosque cada vez se hacia más espeso. La luz se hacía más débil. Escucho un crujido que lo sobresaltó. Volvió a mirar a los lados y, entonces, noto una presencia detrás suyo. Se giro temblando y lo que vio hizo que le cayeran las cosas al suelo. Allí, había una figura toda vestida de negro. Pero lo que le asustó no fue el aspecto que mostraba, pues no parecía muy fuerte, sino el poder oscuro que desprendía. Un aura negra lo envolvía. Los ojos caoba brillaban con malicia.

-Es muy tarde para andar solo por el bosque. Es un lugar peligroso para los niños. Acompáñame.- dijo la figura con una voz hipnotizante.- Yo te llevare a un lugar seguro. Mi señor desea ayudarte. Ven conmigo, pequeño.

El chico se acercó a él sin voluntad alguna. La figura lo envolvió con un brazo y así, juntos, desaparecieron.


	3. 2 Incertidumbre

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADR"N DE ALMAS**

Resumen: Todos saben que existe la cámara secreta ¿Pero saben de verdad para que servia? La Orden Del Fénix debe investigar unas desapariciones y para ello contaran con una ayuda inesperada. ¿Podrán ellos resolver las desapariciones? ¿Tendrán algo que ver con el misterio de la cámara?

Parejas: DM/HP SS/LM y ya irán saliendo más. (Se aceptan propuestas)

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Avisos: Este fic va a contener Slash mas adelante. Habrá un poco de violencia y violaciones pero no será muy explicita (no me gusta recrearme en detalles) y tampoco creo que hayan muchas.

**Capitulo 2: INCERTIDUMBRE**

Uno de septiembre y Hogwarts abría sus puertas un año más dando la bienvenida a un nuevo curso que se iniciaba sin muchos cambios aparentes. Únicamente el que ya venía siendo común en los años anteriores: el nuevo maestro de Defensa. Andrei Alekeseikovich Shalikov, de origen ruso, fue presentado por Dumbledore a todos los alumnos.

Shalikov, como explicó el director, había sido profesor en Durmstrang y, ahora, tras largos años vagando por el mundo estudiando las diferentes culturas del mundo mágico, había regresado a la enseñanza aquí, en Hogwarts, a sus 43 años.

Mientras los alumnos de todas las casas hacían apuestas sobre cuanto iba a durar el nuevo profesor, Draco observaba la mesa de profesores con algo de recelo. Seis años en esta escuela le habían enseñado que no se podía confiar en ellos, a excepción, claro esta, de Severus Snape, pero el era un caso aparte. Él había demostrado a toda la casa de la serpiente que era mucho más que su profesor. Les había demostrado que podían confiar en él y que haría todo lo posible por ayudarlos. No por nada el había sido un Slytherin, y los slytherins se ayudaban entre ellos.

El rubio cruzó su mirada con la del maestro de pociones y este le regalo una sonrisa imperceptible a cualquiera que no fuera él. El chico realmente apreciaba al ''amigo'' de su padre. Desde hacía unos años, poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts, conocía la relación que los dos hombres mantenían. No era una relación como la de cualquier otra pareja, ni siquiera les gustaba que los llamasen como tal, pero aunque su orgullo no les permitiera aceptarlo, ellos dos se amaban, a su manera, pero se amaban. Y de eso, Draco no tenía ninguna duda.

Draco terminó la comida que quedaba en el plato y se levantó tras hacerlo sus compañeros. Todos estaban muy silenciosos esa noche. Unos parecían preocupados. Otros contentos y orgullosos. Pero nadie decía nada. Draco supuso que él no debía ser el único en ser marcado ese año.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas, se encontraron con los Gryffindors que salían en grupo. Draco miró al trío más famoso del castillo con superioridad, pero por más que quiso decirles algo, la voz no le salió de la boca. Así, quedo mirando el punto por el que un chico de ojos verdes había desaparecido.

* * *

Harry seguía a sus compañeros por los pasillos haciendo ver que los escuchaba, pero la cabeza la tenia en otro lugar. Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido desde el incidente del Ministerio hacía ya poco más de un año: la caída tras el velo de Sirius, la muerte de Alastor Moody durante el ataque de mortífagos a Azkaban, la huida de estos, el asalto al Callejón Diagon, la desaparición de Marc Hilton, un gryffindor de cuarto año en una salida a Hogsmeade...

Ese curso habían pasado muchas cosas extrañas. Desde que había salido a la luz el regreso de Voldemort, los mortifagos no tenían que esconderse y los ataques habían aumentado. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que los aurores no hubieran podido evitar que los presos hubieran salido libres, ni que el Sr. Malfoy hubiera sido declarado inocente.

El ambiente en el mundo Mágico estaba muy tenso. La gente no tenía valor para salir sola a la calle. El miedo inundaba los corazones de brujos y brujas. Incluso entre los muggles empezaba a reinar e pánico. Todo se había convertido en un caos.

Harry sabía que Voldemort estaba planeando algo grande, podía sentir su euforia, y también sabía que no iba a tardar mucho en llevarse a cabo. Los mortifagos estaban impacientes por algo.

Él ya se había cansado de jugar a ser el héroe, de que todos lo vieran como al Salvador. No tenía fuerzas para seguir. Solo quería una vida tranquila, como la de cualquier chico de su edad. Estaba inseguro y desconcertado. Se sentía perdido.

Pero no podía acobardarse ahora. Muchos habían arriesgado su vida por él, no podía decepcionarlos. Eso sería injusto para ellos. No tenía que ser egoísta. Había muchas cosas en juego, muchas vidas. Y si el podía hacer algo, pues, entonces, lo haría.

Miró a sus amigos que caminaban delante de él peleándose. Nunca podría perdonarse que algo malo les pasara. Ellos eran lo más importante para él. Por ellos lucharía si hacía falta.

Una sonrisa asomo en su rostro y continúo su camino mas animado.

* * *

Al día siguiente un joven de cabello azabache se tiró encima de la cama de su compañero.

-Ron, Ron despierta, que vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno.- gritaba el joven. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos bostezando y le lanzó una almohada a su amigo.

-Ya voy, pero deja de gritar.- Ron se metió en el baño y al cabo de unos largos minutos salió arreglado.

-Creí que te habías quedado dormido en la ducha.- dijo Harry divertido. El otro solo le miro con mala cara.- ¡uy! Vaya humor de perros con que nos hemos levantado esta mañana.

Ron hizo caso omiso a su comentario y tras coger su bolsa salió de la habitación. Harry fue detrás de él sin dejar de reír. Ron siempre se ponía así después de una pelea con Hermione. A Harry le hacía gracia que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de admitir lo que sentían por el otro.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se encontraron con una Hermione muy atareada repartiendo los horarios en la mesa de los leones. Los dos chicos se sentaron en sus sitios a esperar a su amiga.

-Hoy podremos conocer al nuevo profesor de defensa. Nos toca a primera hora.- les dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a ellos y les daba un horario a cada uno.- espero que sea mejor que los de los años anteriores. Bueno, excepto Lupin.- agregó al ver a Harry.- tengo ganas de aprender cosas nuevas.

-No empieces ya, Herm. Aún no han empezado las clases y tú y tu ya estas pensando en estudiar. ¿No te cansas nunca?

-No es eso, Ron. No entiendes nada. Las cosas cada vez se ponen peor ahí afuera. Tenemos que estar preparados para lo que pueda pasar. Sobretodo, tú, Harry.- Hermione se levantó y se fue enfadada.

-¿Ves? Otra vez se ha vuelto a enfadar. No he dicho nada malo. ¿Porque tienes que ponerse así?- dijo desconcertado.

-Creo que la has ofendido.- le contestó divertido.- Siempre le dices lo mismo. Ya deberías saber como le molesta que lo hagas.

-Pero si hubieras sido tú, no se hubiera puesto así.

-¿No has pensado que a lo mejor le preocupa lo que tu pienses de ella?- le preguntó remarcando el tú.- Déjalo. Mejor vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde ya el primer día.

¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?- como respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

Draco despertó con dolor de cabeza. Había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en su encuentro con el Lord Oscuro y su conversación con Severus. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar. Se sentía más perdido que nunca. Todo en lo que había creído se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco. ¿Debía seguir el mismo camino que su padre? ¿De verdad quería ser un mortifago al servicio de un monstruo que no se preocupaba ni de sus servidores? Porque eso es lo que eran, servidores. Y un Malfoy había nacido para ser libre y hacer lo que él quisiera. Los Malfoy dan órdenes, no las reciben. Pero porque preocuparse por eso, ya estaba hecho. No había marcha atrás.

Bajo a desayunar seguido por Crabbe y Goyle. Ellos le habían contado que también los habían marcado igual que ha muchos otros y a otros iban a esperar que acabara el curso como Pansy.

Cogió una tostada y la mordió mientras tomaba un sorbo de zumo de naranja. Continuó pensando en la noche pasada. Aquellos dos hombres le habían sorprendido mucho. Parecían muy poderosos. Tendría que preguntarle a Severus o a su padre quienes eran.

Pero lo que más le preocupaban eran aquellos sueños que tenía desde hacía ya unos doce años y que cada vez eran más frecuentes.

En los sueños aparecía una casa antigua. Desde las ventanas se veía las murallas de una ciudad casi en ruinas. Entonces, se veía a él atado a una cama y amordazado. Pero no era él. Era un chico casi idéntico a él pero vestía con ropa antigua, como un antiguo noble y el pelo lo tenía más oscuro. Sus ojos más que azules eran de plata igual que Draco, aunque los del chico del sueño tenían un brillo dulce e inocente que Draco no poseía. Pero en ese momento, sus hermosos ojos transmitían dolor, tristeza y desesperación. De repente, aparecían dos hombres muggles que se acercaban a él con una sonrisa cruel. Entonces, Draco sentía como lo golpeaban y lo violaban y el dolor era tan intenso que parecía real. Y, después, todo se volvía negro.

Otras veces esos sueños eran algo diferentes. En vez de aparecer ese chico, aparecían otros de diferentes edades, pero todos tenían un aspecto parecido. Esos sueños eran en un lugar diferente y dos figuras oscuras sin rostro que solo se veía el brillo de los ojos sustituían a los dos muggles.

En estos últimos, la figura de ojos caoba sujetaba al chico que se resistía, mientras la de ojos negros practicaba un ritual sobre él. Aquí, también sentía como si él mismo fuera el protagonista del sueño y no un simple espectador. Primero notaba como el mago de ojos negros lo penetraba y mientras lo hacia, sentía como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo y el mago la absorbiera. Era una sensación perturbadora.

Draco odiaba esos sueños. Le hacían sentirse indefenso y desconcertado. No sabía que significaban, pero estaba seguro que tenían algún mensaje. Cuando habían empezado a hacerse más frecuentes, Draco se los había comentado a Severus y a su padre, aunque tampoco supieron darle una respuesta. Severus le había dado pociones para dormir sin sueños, pero no hicieron ningún efecto. Los sueños volvían siempre.

Se levantó de la silla para ir al salón de defensa pensando en el significado del sueño y entonces recordó aquellos ojos y aquellas voces.

''No puede ser'', pensó, ''tengo que hablar con alguien''.

Continuará...


	4. 3 Shalikov

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADR"N DE ALMAS**

Resumen: Todos saben que existe la cámara secreta ¿Pero saben de verdad para que servia? La Orden Del Fénix debe investigar unas desapariciones y para ello contaran con una ayuda inesperada. ¿Podrán ellos resolver las desapariciones? ¿Tendrán algo que ver con el misterio de la cámara?

Parejas: DM/HP SS/LM y ya irán saliendo más. (Se aceptan propuestas)

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Avisos: Este fic va a contener Slash mas adelante. Habrá un poco de violencia y violaciones pero no será muy explicita (no me gusta recrearme en detalles) y tampoco creo que hayan muchas.

**Capitulo 3: **

Draco llegó al aula justo antes de que sonara el timbre. Sus compañeros y los gryffindors ya estaban todos allí esperando en la puerta. Todos, incluido él, estaban ansiosos por saber como iban a ser las clases, aunque el tenía otras preocupaciones.

-Perdonad el retraso, chicos. Se me ha escapado una de las escaleras.-dijo el profesor intentado recuperar el aliento. Les dirigió una sonrisa y les hizo entrar en el aula tras hacerlo él.

Shalikov era un hombre alto y fuerte. De piel morena de tanto viajar y ojos azul turquesa. El cabello lo llevaba rizado sobre los hombros y era de un color cobrizo. Tenía los rasgos severos pero eran atenuados por su sonrisa y su serenidad. Para ser un hombre de cuarenta y tres años se conservaba bastante bien.

Al entrar al aula se encontraron con que las mesas estaban puestas en forma de círculo. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías repletas de libros y cuadros con escenas de duelos o retratos de grandes magos.

-Como ya debéis saber todos, soy Andrei Shalikov, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Quiero dejar bien claro como van a funcionar estas clases. No me gusta estar toda la hora dando apuntes porque me aburren igual que a vosotros. Me gustan las clases más amenas.

''Me gusta que la gente participe y que traiga ideas sobre lo que le gustaría estudiar. La curiosidad es la manera más eficaz para aprender. También me gustan mucho los trabajos de investigación. Pero para tener una buena clase hay que cumplir unas reglas: 1º no hablar en clase; 2º nada de no hacer nada durante toda la hora; 3º siempre hay que entregar los deberes; 4º puntualidad; 5º nada de peleas y menos en las clases prácticas, pueden ser muy peligrosas. ¿Esta claro? -silencio.- el primero que rompa una de mis reglas será castigado. Si las cumplís todo irá bien. No me gusta tener que enfadarme.

Shalikov se sentó en una de las sillas e hizo aparecer un pergamino. Fue nombrando a cada alumno uno por uno preguntándoles que iban a hacer cuando acabaran Hogwarts. Después continúo explicando lo que iban a dar en clase ese curso.

-Si habéis mirado los horarios, habréis visto que haremos seis horas a la semana. La del viernes la dedicaremos a duelo, las dos del miércoles serán de práctica y las otras tres de teoría. Imagino que os preguntareis que vamos a estudiar. Primero haremos un rápido repaso a lo de los años anteriores para tenerlo fresco para los exámenes finales. Después lo repartiremos para estudiar la magia occidental, es decir, la nuestra, la oriental y la oscura y como defendernos de ellas. Si, Srta. Granger.

-¿Quiere decir que va a enseñarnos a hacer magia oscura, profesor?- pregunto Hermione escandalizada.

-¡OH, no! El director me expulsaría. ¿Que pensarían vuestros padres? Pero vamos a estudiarla. No os podéis defender de algo que no sabéis que es ni entendéis. Por ejemplo, Srta. Brown, ¿sabría decirme la diferencia entre magia oriental y occidental?

-La magia occidental es la que utilizamos nosotros y la oriental es... es...

-Srta. Parkinson- dijo cuando esta levanto la mano. Hermione bufó enfadada al ver que se le habían adelantado.

-La magia oriental se basa en la primera magia que existió y es más de tipo espiritual. Una de sus especialidades es la magia con la mente y las invocaciones. La mayoría de los rituales que conocemos vienen de allí. Actualmente, el uso de la magia que llamamos occidental se ha generalizado y los conocimientos de la oriental poco a poco van desapareciendo. Solo la usan en los lugares menos evolucionados y con menos influencia nuestra.

-Muy bien explicado, Srta. Parkinson. 5 puntos para Slytherin.- los Slytherin sonrieron mientras los gryffindors gruñían.

-Y ¿alguien podría decirme que es la magia negra?- antes de que acabara Hermione ya había levantado la mano.

-Es la práctica de magia que pretende someter los malos espíritus y las fuerzas sobrenaturales maléficas de tal manera que puedan ser usadas como instrumentos para acciones homicidas y otros fines negativos. (N/a: esto esta sacado del diccionario de la enciclopedia catalana)

-Veo que se ha leído la definición en el libro que vamos a utilizar este curso. 5 puntos para Gryffindor. Sr. Zabini, ¿quería decir algo?

-Esa definición no es del todo correcta. La magia blanca también se puede utilizar para hacer daño. Y al revés, muchos hechizos y pociones oscuros se pueden utilizar para fines buenos.

-Eso solo lo dices porque los Slytherin sois magos oscuros.

-Escucha, pobretón, aquí nadie te ha insultado.- saltó Draco ha defender a su amigo.

-! Ya basta ¡- gritó el profesor.- creo recordar que una de las normas era nada de peleas. Ahora Sr. Malfoy pida disculpas a su compañero por el insulto.

-Pero si ha empezado él.- se defendió ofendido.

-Ahora. No haga que me enfade.

-Perdón, Weasley.- dijo de mala gana.

-Muy bien. Ahora, Sr. Weasley, 20 puntos menos para su casa. Y quiero para el lunes de la semana que viene un trabajo sobre magos oscuros, a ver si así aprende lo que es. Y supongo, que ya que a sus compañeros les ha hecho tanta gracia el cometario, no tendrán ningún inconveniente en ayudarle. Además quiero una carta de disculpa para todo Slytherin que tendrá que entregársela al respectivo jefe de la casa esta noche durante la cena.- En ese momento sonó la campana y Shalikov los alumnos salieron, unos más contentos que otros.

-¿Habéis visto? Solo nos faltaba otro Snape.- dijo Ron que no había dejado de dar calificativos poco agradables al profesor ruso.

-Ha sido culpa tuya. No puedes decir eso, y aún menos de un profesor.- le reprendió la chica.

-Pero podría haber sido menos duro con el castigo. Me ayudareis a hacer el trabajo, ¿verdad?

-Nos vemos luego, chicos. Tengo doble hora de pociones. Hoy que me había despertado de buen humor...

-Te compadezco amigo. Yo, ahora, puedo descasar un poco en adivinación.

-Que suerte compañero.

Harry cogió el camino hacia las mazmorras mientras sus amigos seguían recto. Si este año era como el pasado, iba a pasarlo muy mal en pociones. Al ser solo dos gryffindor, todo el odio de Snape iba dirigido a Seamus y a él. Y no estaba muy equivocado. Nada más empezar la clase ya les había quitado cinco puntos a cada uno. Y así siguió las dos horas siguientes. Y por si fuera poco, tenía que sentarse todo el curso con Malfoy.

Malfoy salió de pociones más tranquilo. Siempre se relajaba en esa asignatura. Y ayudaba mucho que el profesor siempre les favoreciera. Al terminar la clase, había quedado con su jefe de casa para hablar esa noche. Ya tenía ganas de aclarar algunas cosas.

-Tengo unas ganas de que llegue esta noche para ver al pobretón darle la carta al profesor Snape.- dijo Gregory.- parece que tenemos a otro profesor de nuestro lado.

-Yo no diría tanto. Ya habéis visto como le ha hecho a Draco disculparse. Tendremos que ir con cuidado sino queremos acabar igual que ese.

-En eso tiene razón Pansy. Esta noche tengo que hablar con Severus. Le preguntare si sabe algo de este hombre. Pero igualmente me cae bien. No es el típico prejuicioso. Incluso te ha dado la razón con lo de la magia negra, Blaise. Por cierto, ya os vale, mirad que dejarme solo con Potter. Pobre de mí.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Así podrás hacerle la vida imposible.

-Eso también es verdad.

La noche llegó rápido. Los seis Slytherin fueron divertidos al Gran Comedor. No querían perderse el numerito de Weasley. No habían querido decírselo a ninguno de sus compañeros para que fuera una sorpresa. Cuanto iban a reírse esa noche...

Pero más rápida paso la noche en la casa de los leones. A Ron le temblaba todo el cuerpo de los nervios y de la vergüenza. Hermione le había ayudado a escribir la carta que ahora arrugaba entre sus manos. Los nervios aumentaron, cuando el ruso entro en el comedor y se acerco a la mesa.

-Creo que ya es hora de cumplir con tu deber.- le susurro al oído.

-No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto delante de todos. Es humillante. El pelirrojo se levantó y siguió al profesor hasta llegar en frente del jefe de la casa de las serpientes. Temblando, alargo la mano con el sobre hasta Snape quien lo miró sorprendido. En ese momento, se hizo el silencio. Nadie sabía que pasaba y todos lo miraban, en especial, McGonogall y Dumbledore, uno enfadado y el otro divertido.

-¿Por qué no lee la carta en voz alta, Sr. Weasley?- dijo Snape con su conocida sonrisa sarcástica. Ron palideció de golpe.- creo que va a interesarle a mucha gente.

-Profesor Snape, Jefe de Slytherin.- empezó a leer la carta.- Yo, Ron Weasley, alumno de Gryffindor, pido perdón por haber ofendido esta mañana a los miembros de Slytherin al llamarlos magos oscuros en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y prometo no volver a juzgar a ninguno sin ninguna razón.

-Ya esta bien. Puede volver a su sitio.- dijo Minerva avergonzada de ver en esa situación a uno de sus alumnos.

Los alumnos susurraban entre ellos mientras en la casa de las serpientes no cesaban de reír. Ese iba a ser un momento para recordar.

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó alguien desde la puerta.

-Sí, pasa. La puerta esta abierta.- respondió una voz áspera.- supongo que lo de la carta ha sido idea tuya, ¿no, Shalikov?

-¿De quién sino? No me gusta que traten así a la gente. Entiendo a tu casa, Sev, a los de Durmstrang también nos trataban como si fuéramos los malos. Siempre lo encontré injusto. Supongo que por eso me ha molestado tanto. Lo he sentido como algo personal.

-y ¿por qué has venido a Hogwarts? Creí que habías dejado la enseñanza.

-No hay ningún motivo especial. Simplemente, quería descansar un tiempo.

-No me trates como a un estúpido. No me gusta que me mientan. Nos conocemos muy bien, Andrei. Hay algo más y me gustaría saber que es.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero he podido detectar señales de una magia extraña por esta zona, pero no se exactamente por donde. Hay algo que distorsiona la señal y me hace perder el rastro.

-Y tienes alguna idea de que puede ser.

-No. He estado investigando, pero parece magia muy antigua. ¿Crees que podría ser Voldemort?

-Puede ser, pero no nos ha dicho nada. Le preguntare a Lucius si sabe algo.

-De acuerdo. Si descubres algo me avisas enseguida.

-Lo haré. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.

-Hasta mañana, Sev. Por cierto, tienes visitas.- en ese mismo momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Cuando salgas dile a Draco que puede entrar.- Severus miro como se iba y entraba su alumno preferido, ese chico al que quería como si fuese su propio hijo.- Buenas noches Dragón. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que querías preguntarme?

-Buenas noches, Severus.- dijo tomando asiente a su lado en el sofá.- Es sobre esos sueños que tengo. ¿Recuerdas que la otra noche me encontraste con aquel hombre tan extraño delante de una habitación?

-Si, claro que lo recuerdo. Ya te dije que ese hombre tiene algo que me hace desconfiar de él.

-Pero eso no es lo importante. En esa habitación había otro señor. No lo pude ver muy bien pero esos ojos no los podré olvidar. Solo con mirarlos me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. ¿Tú sabes quien es?

-¿estas seguro que había alguien más? ¿No estuvo en la reunión?- Draco negó con la cabeza.- pues entonces no se quien puede ser. Que yo sepa no tendría que haber nadie.

-La habitación estaba cerrada. Edick se sorprendió al ver que yo la pude ver. Me dijo que ese lugar estaba prohibido pero el otro me había dejado pasar. No entiendo nada. Además, me llamo Alexander. Y no es la primera vez que me llaman así.

-todo esto es muy extraño. A lo mejor tiene algo que ver con lo que Andrei esta investigando.- susurro para él.- Y ¿qué tiene que ver con tus sueños?

-Creo que los dos magos que aparecen en mis sueños son Edick y el hombre misterioso. Los ojos son idénticos y la voz del hombre misterioso es igual a la del que tiene los ojos negros. ¿Crees que me estoy volviendo loco?

-No lo se, pequeño. Creo que tengo muchas cosas para averiguar. Intentare ver si descubro algo sobre Edick y el otro y ya te diré algo. De momento no te preocupes. Te he preparado una poción más fuerte. Espero que esta haga más efecto.

-Gracias. No se que haría sin ti. ¿Conocías al nuevo profesor?

-Sí. Pero ya te lo explicare otro día. Es una larga historia.

Continuara...

**Kat basted:** me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior. Te puedo decir que en un principio los tiros no van por allí. Espero que dentro de algunos capítulos empieces a entender lo que pasa. De momento esto es para situar la historia en el siguiente ya empieza la acción. (Si no se me va la olla porque ya tendría que haber empezado)

**Elian:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. A mi también me da pena Draco pero los sueños son necesarios. Para mi Lucius y sev son una de las mejores parejas. En un principio iba a escribir sobre ellos, pero son unos personajes muy difíciles para mi, espero coger practica con este fic.

**Paola:** yo tampoco se como voy a hacer que esos dos se junten, pero ya me inventare algo. En un principio la pareja principal eran Lucius y sev pero no sabia como caracterizarlos y como me gusta mucho los Harry/Draco pues decidí cambiarlo. Eso me pasa por improvisar tanto.

**Earwen Zabini:** tienes razón, le he quitado a Potter la exclusividad en pesadillas. Me alegra que lo vayas entendiendo. Eso quiere decir que no esta tan mal. Espero que también entiendas los siguientes.

**Paula Moonlight: **pronto entenderás que tiene que ver el prologo con los demás capítulos. Si te fijas en el final del prologo encontraras una pista. Espero que sigas leyéndolo.

**Keira: **todo a su tiempo pronto sabrás que significan los sueños. ¿Quien crees que es ese hombre? Quiero saber si lo has acertado.


	5. 4 La Noticia

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADR"N DE ALMAS**

Resumen: Todos saben que existe la cámara secreta ¿Pero saben de verdad para que servia? La Orden Del Fénix debe investigar unas desapariciones y para ello contaran con una ayuda inesperada. ¿Podrán ellos resolver las desapariciones? ¿Tendrán algo que ver con el misterio de la cámara?

Parejas: DM/HP SS/LM y ya irán saliendo más. (Se aceptan propuestas)

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Avisos: Este fic va a contener Slash mas adelante. Habrá un poco de violencia y violaciones pero no será muy explicita (no me gusta recrearme en detalles) y tampoco creo que hayan muchas.

**Capitulo 4: LA NOTICIA**

Draco y Blaise entraron al Gran Salón cuando todavía no había llegado nadie. Draco se encontraba más tranquilo esa mañana, la poción parecía haber hecho efecto.

-Te veo distante, Draco. ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó su compañero.

-No te preocupes. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Cuando las aclare supongo que estaré mejor.

-Si tú lo dices... Ya sabes que para lo que necesites nos tienes a nosotros.

-Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.- ¿Sabes? El profesor Shalikov es amigo de Severus. Ayer lo vi salir de su habitación cuando fui a hablar con él.

-A lo mejor son algo más que amigos.- Draco le dirigió una mirada de odio.- Vale, lo retiro. No te enfades. ¿Sabes de que se conocen?

-No. Dijo que ya me lo explicaría en otro momento. No creerás en serio que son algo más. ¿Verdad?

-Si lo llego a saber me callo.-dijo Blaise para sus adentros.

-¿Que te callas?- preguntó Pansy apareciendo por detrás de ellos.

-Nada. Draco piensa que el profesor Snape esta engañando a su padre con el nuevo.

-Bueno, y si fuera así ¿qué? Será que tu padre no se enrolla cuando y con quien le da la gana.- dijo la chica mordisqueando un trozo de pan.

-No te consiento que hables así de mi padre, Pansy.- le amenazó el rubio.

-Sabes que tiene razón. Lucius no tiene la fama que tiene por nada. En eso has salido a él.

-¿Qué insinuáis?

-Pues, eso. Que si no te has liado con medio colegio, no lo has hecho con nadie. Y no te hagas el inocente que bien que presumes luego de eso. Y tu padre es igual.

-Por cierto, ¿ya tienes nueva víctima para este año?- preguntó Blaise al ver que estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-Ya no queda nadie que merezca la pena.- '' ¿O si?'' pensó cuando entró un chico de ojos esmeraldas por la puerta. ''Mejor no pienses en eso, Draco. Aunque...''

No pudieron continuar con la conversación porque en ese momento empezaron a entrar las lechuzas. Una de ella se fue a parar delante de Draco. Este cogió el profeta y después de que la lechuza blanca se fuera, lo desplegó. Cuando vio la portada, su cara se volvió más blanca de lo común.

Allí, en primera plana, aparecía la foto de un niño muerto. Estaba tapado con una sabana blanca y solo se veía la cara. Tenía una expresión de completo terror. La piel estaba muy pálida y tenía algunos rasguños. Pero lo más espantosos eran los ojos. Unos ojos completamente negros, el blanco había desaparecido.

La noticia decía así:

_Hallado el cadáver de un niño en los alrededores de Hogsmeade._

_La madrugada pasada, fue hallado el cuerpo sin vida de Eliot Murray, de trece años, cuya desaparición había sido denunciada por su madre la madrugada del 31 de agosto._

_El cuerpo fue encontrado por una mujer que pasaba por el lugar. ''Yo volvía de visitar unos amigos en el pueblo. No tenía prisa y decidí ir andando. Cuando pasaba por el camino que hay cerca del bosque, sentí un hedor muy fuerte.''-nos comentó la mujer. '' Me acerqué para ver de donde venía. Últimamente, hay muchos rumores sobre cosas extrañas que pasan por esos lugares. Fue horrible. Estaba cubierto de sangre. ¿Quien es capaz de hacerle algo así a un crío?''_

_Los aurores encargados del caso no han querido dar detalles sobre lo ocurrido. Pero por otras fuentes, hemos podido averiguar que podría tratarse de algún tipo de ritual de magia negra. También parece ser que el chico podría haber intentado escapar._

_Todavía no se ha encontrado ningún culpable, pero se sospecha que podría ser un acto de los mortífagos. _

_El Ministro ha asegurado que es un caso aislado. Ha prometido hacer una investigación especial para esclarecer los hechos. También ha pedido la ayuda de toda la comunidad mágica. Si alguien conoce alguna pista que pueda ser de utilidad que se ponga en contacto con el departamento de aurologia. (N/a: no se si existe.)_

_Seguiremos informando sobre esta noticia a medida que vayamos averiguando más datos._

_Por E. Gordon_

-No puede ser. Dios mío. Esto no esta pasando. – dijo Draco nervioso.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Conocías al chico?-pregunto Blaise preocupado.

-Si. Digo no. Pero se parece tanto a los de los sueños. Y esos ojos...

-¿Que sueños?- el rubio no contesto. Salió corriendo del comedor con el Profeta arrugado entre sus manos.

* * *

-Severus.- gritó alguien llamando a la puerta de su habitación.- Abre, es urgente.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Que es esto?- preguntó cuando el chico rubio le puso delante el diario.

-El profeta de hoy. Lee la noticia de la portada

Severus leyó lo que decía detenidamente y con cada palabra que leía más blanco se ponía.

-Adivino que crees que tiene que ver con tus sueños. ¿Cierto? Esto se esta empezando a complicar. Espera un momento aquí.

-¿Donde vas?

-Voy a avisar al profesor Shalikov.

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a decirle lo de mis sueños?- preguntó en tono acusatorio.

-No te preocupes, es de confianza. Él también esta investigando algunas cosas extrañas que están pasando por aquí. A lo mejor hay alguna relación.

-De acuerdo.- gruño- llama a ''tu amigo''.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿A que te refieres con eso de ''mi amigo''? a mi no me hables en ese tono.- dijo enfadado.

-Yo no he dicho nada.- respondió secamente.- por mí puedes tener lo que quieras con ese.

-Pero ¿qué...? ¿No me digas que has pensado que él y yo...? no digas tonterías.- dijo entre risas.

-No te rías de mí. No es normal que saliera a esas horas de la noche de aquí.

-Tú saliste más tarde y no hay nada entre nosotros.

-Eso es diferente. Yo soy tu alumno.

-Vale, vale. Pero no se como has podido pensar eso. Ahora ves a clase que esta apunto de sonar el timbre.

-Pero si tengo clase contigo.

-Cierto. Pero si te ven saliendo conmigo podrían pensar mal.

-OK. He captado la indirecta.

-¿No podrías cambiarme de pareja? Potter es un desastre. Voy a suspender por su culpa.

-Sabes que no. Si te cambio a ti querrán cambiarse todos. Además, a lo mejor así se le pega algo bueno de ti a nuestro querido héroe.

-Aunque, quizás pueda sacarle algún provecho.

-¿En qué estas pensando?- preguntó el mayor curioso.

-Nada, nada. Ya me voy. Hasta ahora.

-Este chico nunca va a cambiar.- se dijo riendo cuando el joven ya había salido.

* * *

-Esta poción van a tener que hacerla por parejas. Es importante que no estén distraídos a la hora de hacerla. Deben ir con mucho cuidado al mezclar los ingredientes. Ahora, empiecen.

-Haber, Potter, pone que hay que cortar las de murciélago en trozos pequeños, no hacerlas picadillo.

-Si tan bueno eres, ¿por que no lo haces tú?- dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya lo haría yo, pero entonces no podría hacer la poción. No puedo hacer todo a la vez. Ya te he dejado la parte fácil.

-Eres todo un encanto, Malfoy.- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Gracias. Es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti. ¡Basta! Déjame a mí.- le gritó cuando el otro estuvo apunto de cortarse con el cuchillo.- no necesito que te desangres aquí. Podrías estropear las propiedades de los ingredientes.

-Me pones nervioso. Eres insoportable. No puedo trabajar contigo.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Que he hecho para merecerme esto?

La hora de pociones pasó muy lenta para Harry teniendo que escuchar los comentarios de Malfoy y las bajadas de puntos a su casa. Aunque debía admitir que había aprendido algo del rubio entre insulto e insulto. Quizás no iba a ser tan malo...

-Potter mira lo que haces. Has echado bigotes de gato en vez de polvo de hadas. ¿No sabes leer?- en ese momento el caldero expulso una sustancia verde que los cubrió por completo.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- gritó un profesor verde furioso.

...o sí.

La clase de DCAO no fue mucho mejor para Harry y Draco.

-Como ya os dije en la anterior clase, me gustan mucho los trabajos en los que hay que investigar. Vais a tener que hacer por parejas uno. Las parejas no pueden ser de la misma casa. El tema es libre. Tienen hasta diciembre para decidirlo. Habrá que entregarlo a final de curso, antes de los EXTASIS.

''Malfoy, Potter. A ustedes los quiero juntos. Conozco vuestra rivalidad y creo que será interesante ver si sois capaces de olvidarla por un rato.

''Definitivamente, esto es mala suerte.'' Pensaron dos chicos a la vez.

-Potter- le llamo una voz después de sonar el timbre.

-¿Que quieres, Malfoy? ¿Humillarme más?

-Escucha, yo tengo tantas ganas como tú de trabajar juntos, pero este trabajo va a contar mucho para la nota final. Así que lo mejor será que hagamos un trato.

-¿Me estas proponiendo una tregua?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No exactamente. Solo para esta clase y para cuando hagamos el trabajo.

-De acuerdo. Si tú aceptas yo también.

-Muy bien, ya hablaremos.- el rubio se giro y se fue hacía sus compañeros.

-Harry, ¿que quería el hurón?

-Nada, Ron. Vamos a hacer una tregua mientras dure el trabajo.

-Ya, eso lo veremos. Seguro que esta tramando algo.

-No seas paranoico.

-Tú espera. Además, ya verás como va a dejar todo el trabajo para que lo hagas tú.

-Eso lo dudo. Con la mala opinión que tiene de mí. Yo más bien diría que va a supervisar todo lo que yo haga.

* * *

-Esto no puede ser. Ese tipo me odia. Primero me hace disculparme a Weasley y luego me pone a trabajar con el cara rajada.- decía el chico sin dejar de mover los brazos.- con Potter, Severus. Tendrías que haberlo visto. No lo soporto. Y no te rías de mí. No tiene gracia.

-Veo que no estás muy contento con mi idea de poneros a trabajar juntos.

-¿No sabes llamar a la puerta, Andrei?

-Perdona, Sev. Es que escuche que hablabais de mí y no pude evitarlo. Si te hace sentir mejor, no te odio, simplemente creo que puede ser divertido.

-¡Oh si! Que divertido. Tener que soportar a San Potter todo el curso.- dijo irónico.

-En la vida te vas a encontrar con cosas que no te van a gustar y vas a tener que hacerlas. Además, no iría mal acabar con la rivalidad entre casas. Los Slytherin van a seguir a su príncipe haga lo que haga.

-''Me hago amigo suyo y me echan'', pensó. -Así que me estas utilizando para conseguir que nos llevemos bien.

-Sí, así es.- contestó inocentemente.

-Genial.- ''Maldito sea, pero quien se ha creído que es. Y encima va de gracioso. ''

-Vale. Draco, esta no es forma de hablarle a un profesor. Y tú, Andrei, no le provoques.

-Es que es tan divertido. Se parece tanto a su padre. No nos llevábamos muy bien. Creo que me odiaba.

-¿te extraña? No dejabais nunca de competir. Y siempre me metíais en medio. Me hacían decidir a mí quien era el mejor de los dos.

-Y decidiste, sí.- dijo con un deje de amargura.- te decidiste por él.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala. Draco miraba a ambos. Los dos hombres estaban mirando al suelo. Sus sospechas se estaban confirmando. Ahí había algo más. Había habido algo entre ellos. Eso le molestaba. Tal vez, su padre no merecía ningún tipo de fidelidad como Pansy había dicho. No obstante, eso no quitaba que a Draco no le gustaba la idea de que el hombre que él consideraba como un padre estuviera con otro.

-¿De que queríais hablarme?- rompió el silencio el ruso.

-Draco lleva un tiempo teniendo sueños extraños y creemos que puede tener algo que ver con la noticia del niño que han encontrado muerto y con lo que tú estás investigando.- explico el profesor de pociones.

-¿Que tipo de sueños?- Draco le explico los últimos sueños que había tenido.

-¿Crees que el chico es el mismo?

-No estoy seguro. Se parece mucho, pero todos son muy parecidos.

-Es muy extraño. ¿Por qué tienes estos sueños? Podrían ser visiones, pero solo las tienen los videntes, y tú no eres uno, y cuando alguien tiene algún tipo de relación. Creo que esa es la más probable.

-tendríamos que averiguar porque ha aparecido con los ojos negros y si es a causa de un ritual, de que tipo es.

-Y esos hombres, ¿de que los conoces?

-De una reunión de mortifagos.

-Severus.-le reprendió el rubio.

-No te preocupes. Él ya sabe que Lucius y yo éramos mortífagos.

-Querrás decir que tú eras uno, porque Lucius todavía lo es.

-Deja eso ya. Lo importante es que no va a salir de aquí nada de lo que estamos hablando.

-No me fió de él. Odia a mi padre. ¿Como se que no va a hacer nada en nuestra contra?

-Vas a tener que fiarte de mí.-gritó Severus enojado.- U os comportáis los dos u os vais fuera. No voy a volver a repetirlo. Yo confío en los dos. Confiad los dos en mí por lo menos.

-muy bien, pero solo porque quiero saber que significa todo esto.

-Por mí también esta bien.

Volvamos al tema. Tenemos dos hombres. Uno es Edick. Lleva en los mortífagos desde el principio. Nunca ha llamado mucho la atención. Pasa desapercibido. Nadie sabe nada de él. Todos lo ven como a un loco excéntrico.

-Y ¿el otro?

-Nada. No se quien puede ser. Nunca lo he visto ni he oído hablar de alguien como él. Si no fuera porque Draco esta seguro de haberlo visto, diría que no existe tal persona.

-Así que tenemos a un loco, a un desconocido, unos sueños sin sentido y un niño muerto.

-No es gran cosa. ¿Por qué no empezamos por averiguar más cosas sobre la muerte del niño y el ritual?- propuso Draco.

-Esta tarde hay reunión de la Orden. Podemos intentar ver si saben algo, pero sin mencionar nada de Draco y sus sueños.

-Ya no recordaba la reunión. No se donde tengo la cabeza últimamente.

-Yo si.-susurro Draco con un tono venenoso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pues eso. Te estado observando y no has dejado de mirarlo ni un solo momento.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, mocoso? ¿A ti que te importa lo que yo haga?

-¡Largo!- gritó Severus fuera de sí.- Me tenéis harto. Fuera los dos. Hablaremos cuando aprendáis a comportaros.

-pero...

Nada. ¡Fuera!- les señalo la puerta con la mano.- ¡YA!

Continuara....

Ya empieza el misterio en sí. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Ya empiezan a ser más largos. En un principio Andrei no iba a tener ninguna importancia, pero luego me ha dado pena. Así le da más juego a Severus y a Lucius.

**Keira: **te voy dejar que sigas pensando con la identidad del desconocido. No te voy a decir ni si has acertado o no. No tendría gracia si te dijera quien es. Me alegro que te gustara Andrei, a mi también me cae bien. Espero que te guste como sigue.


	6. 5 Reuniones

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADR"N DE ALMAS**

Parejas: Draco/Harry, Severus/Lucius y Severus/Andrei, alguna más ira saliendo, no se, pero acepto vuestras propuestas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Capitulo 5: Reuniones**

-Llegan tarde.- dijo el hombre de larga barba blanca cuando entraron por la cocina los últimos miembros de la Orden en la cocina. La orden del Fénix con algunos miembros nuevos y con la falta de otros, se volvía a reunir en Grimnauld Place, la antigua casa de Londres que había pertenecido a los Black y que se había convertido en la sede de la Orden.

-Lo sentimos mucho Albus.- se disculpo Tonks.- Nos han asignado el caso de ese niño que han encontrado muerto y nos están presionando mucho. Ya sabes como se pone la opinión pública cuando se tratan de críos. El ministro no puede permitirse más fallos.

-¿Habéis descubierto algo sobre lo sucedido?- preguntó Andrei sin demostrar todo el interés que tenía.

-No mucho. Todavía tenemos que estudiar detenidamente el informe del forense.

-Pero buscando si alguna vez había pasado algo semejante, hemos encontrado muchos casos abiertos sobre niños desaparecidos.- añadió Kingsley.

-¿Hay alguna relación con esto?- preguntó Remus preocupado.

-No lo sabemos. Oficialmente, no. Pero lo estamos investigando. Creemos que tienen algo en común.

-Sí, nos ha llamado la atención que la mayoría tienen rasgos similares.

-Rubios con ojos claros.- susurro Severus pensativo.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-No era muy difícil adivinarlo viendo la foto del chico.

-Tienes razón. Además, todos tienen una mirada inocente. Por lo menos en las fotografías.

-¿Podría tratarse de los mortífagos, Severus?

-No lo creo, Albus. Puede ser que alguno tenga que ver, pero no creo que tenga ninguna relación con el Lord.

-Ya veo. ¿sabéis algo más?

-Nos hemos puesto en contacto con otros países y en muchos nos han dicho que ha habido algún secuestro con estas características.

-Interesante.- susurro Dumbledore.- ¿Que pretende sea quien sea con eso?

-Por lo que hemos podido ver, tenía restos de magia negra y según lo que nos han explicado quienes han visto el cadáver, habían abusado de él.

-Lo que no entendemos es como ha podido morir. No tenía rastro de ninguna herida mortal, ni de veneno, ni de nada. Y nadie sabe como explicar lo de los ojos. Es tan extraño. Tendremos que esperar a ver que dicen los expertos.

-Severus, ¿no has oído nada sobre esto que pueda interesarnos?

-No, Albus, ya te he dicho que no se nada.

-Y ¿Nada nuevo?

-Tampoco. El otro día hubo una iniciación, nadie importante.-mintió.

-Muy bien. Pasemos a otro tema.

La reunión continuó buscando alternativas para impedir los ataques de los mortífagos, aunque sin mucho éxito.

El miércoles pasó con rapidez con las dos clases prácticas de defensa. La clase había consistido en un esquivar hechizos de magia negra. Por suerte había comenzado con un nivel básico y el único accidente fue cuando Goyle intentó atacar infructuosamente a su compañero, que resultó ser Ron, después de un intercambio de insultos aprovechando que el profesor Shalikov había salido un momento. La clase terminó convirtiéndose en una batalla campal hasta que Draco convenció a los de su casa que no merecía la pena acabar castigados por esos Gryffindor, cosa que sorprendió a toda la clase que se preguntaba que le había pasado al chico rubio. Cuando el profesor llegó, les quito 20 puntos a cada casa por irresponsables para luego darle 5 al rubio por poner clama.

- Sr. Malfoy, quédese un momento, por favor. – le llamo Shalikov al sonar el timbre.

-No me esperéis. Luego iré a la biblioteca.- se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a la mesa del profesor.- ¿descubrieron algo en la reunión?

-Por lo que nos dijeron, Severus y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tus sueños son reales.

-¿No puedo hacer nada? No quiero continuar teniendo estos sueños.

-Lo imagino, debe ser horrible. La única manera de que dejes de tenerlos es que terminen los secuestros, pero para ello estaría bien que prestaras más atención a todos los detalles.

-¿Algo más? Quería ir a la biblioteca para ver si encuentro algo.

-Espera, te voy a firmar una justificación para que puedas entrar en la sección prohibida.

-Gracias, profesor, me ira bien.

-De nada. ¡Ah! Draco, ten mucho cuidado.

-¿Cuidado? ¿Por que?

-Severus piensa que podrías estar en peligro y yo también. Te pareces mucho a esos chicos y además esos dos te conocen.

-¿Crees que podrían atacarme?

-No lo se, pero vigila.

Por la tarde...

-Remus, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Cuando has llegado?- preguntó un chico de ojos verdes.

-Llegue anoche. Hubo reunión de la Orden y Albus me ha pedido que me quede un tiempo. Ya sabes, por eso de la seguridad.

-Por cierto, ¿donde están Ron y Hermione? Yo que pensaba que nunca os separabais...

-Están con sus compañeros de trabajo. A mi me ha tocado con Malfoy. Tengo que pasar todo el curso con él por culpa de ese profesor nuevo.

-Parece un buen profesor. Lo conocí ayer. Se ve que esta en la orden hace tiempo. Creo que su misión era buscar restos de mortifagos por todo el mundo mientras estudiaba los lugares donde iba. Pero creo que ya conocía a Snape.

-Lo que me faltaba, que sea amigo de la persona que más me odia. Pero por mucho que me odie Snape nunca nos pondría juntos para un trabajo todo el curso. No nos vamos a poner de acuerdo ni con el tema. Siempre que quiero hablar con él, desaparece.

-Ahora esta en la biblioteca. Lleva toda la tarde allí. Esta buscando algo en la sección prohibida.

-Creo que voy a ir a ver si puedo hablar con él. Adiós, Remus.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Desde la muerte de Sirius, Harry se había refugiado en el hombre-lobo. Los dos habían notado mucho su falta y no les había sido fácil superarla. Juntos, encontraron un poco el consuelo que necesitaban. Y, aunque nadie iba a poder ocupar el lugar de su padrino, Remus se había convertido en parte de su familia.

Harry llegó a la biblioteca y con la mirada buscó una cabellera rubia. Encontró al dueño en una mesa alejada de todos y tenía una gran pila de libros a su lado.

-Malfoy, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó cuando llego a su lado.

-¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- dijo enfadado por la molestia. Harry no se movió- ¿piensas quedarte aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo y no me iré hasta que lo haya hecho.

-Habla, rápido. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar tu discursito.

-¿No eras tu el que estaba tan preocupado por el trabajo el otro día? Todos los grupos han empezado ya a discutir el tema.

-Nos dio el trabajo ayer, todavía hay tiempo hasta Navidad.

-Pero cuando antes lo sepamos, antes podremos empezar y antes podré dejar de soportarte.

-Esa última me parece una buena razón.- Harry bufó perdiendo la paciencia.- pero no hay que tomárselo a la ligera.- Draco puso un papel por la hoja donde iba y lo dejo sobre la mesa.- tú ganas, siéntate.

-''la magia negra: historia desde los primeros tiempos'', ''maldiciones, hechizos y rituales mortales''. – leyó Harry en voz alta.- ¿para que quieres tantos libros? Todos son de magia negra.

-Todos no. Ese último es de magia blanca. ¿Sabes? La magia blanca también mata aunque tú no lo creas. Ahora vamos a lo nuestro.

-¿Como te han dado permiso para cogerlos?

-Me lo ha firmado Shalikov. ¿quieres dejar de hacer preguntas ya?

-Vale, perdona, solo era curiosidad.

-Cogemos esta semana para pensar diferentes temas y el miércoles que viene nos volvemos a encontrar para decidir.

-Y ¿ya esta?

-¿Qué más quieres?

-No se. Algo sobre lo que pueda pensar.

-¿Algo relacionado con la magia?- preguntó irónico el rubio.

-Eres insoportable.- le gritó el moreno.

-Shhhh. Quieres bajar el volumen. No quiero que me echen por tu culpa.

-Podrías ser más específico.

-A ver, tiene que ser algo que pueda tener jugo y que nos interese.

-No se me ocurre nada

-Por eso he dicho que dejemos una semana para pensar, estúpido. Podrías utilizar la cabeza de ves en cuando ¿o es que solo la tienes para lucir tu famosa cicatriz.

Harry se quedó callado. ¿Por qué tenía que ofenderle siempre? Y, más importante ¿por qué le afectaba tanto lo que e dijera ese niño malcriado, egoísta y egocéntrico?

-¿piensas dejarme con lo que estaba haciendo? Ahora.

-Ya me voy.- Harry se levantó y cogió sus cosas.

-Espera.- le llamo cuando se marchaba.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Vuelve a sentarte.- le ordeno el rubio con voz imperativa.

-No recibo ordenes tuyas, Malfoy. No pienso quedarme a escuchar tus insultos.

-Si esperas u momento que acabe una cosa, podemos seguir hablando. Hicimos un trato, ¿no? prometo no volver a insultarte.

-No creo que seas capaz de comportarte durante más de diez segundos.

-Vete si quieres, pero después no digas que no te hago caso.

Draco vio como el moreno volvía a sentarse resignado y sonrió para sus adentros. Cogió el libro que había estado leyendo y revisó las últimas hojas. Nada del ritual. Miró al otro chico que observaba las hojas de uno de los otros libros. No sabía porque le había hecho quedarse pero se había sentido culpable después de echarlo.

-ya estoy. ¿Que más quieres saber?- pregunto con un tono más ''amable''.

-Cualquier cosa. Decirme que busque sobre magia es como no decir nada. Además tú entiendes más sobre magia.

-Eso seguro. Yo descartaría la magia occidental.

-Si, a este profesor parece gustarle más los otros tipos. Y a ti Parece gustarte más la negra.

-Creo que es donde más información podemos encontrar.

-En eso tienes razón. ¿crees que podremos sacar una nota alta con ese tema?

-Si no lo creyera, no lo hubiera propuesto. ¿hay algo que te interese?

-No entiendo mucho.

-Podríamos analizar un mago oscuro.

-¿Como Voldemort?

-no vuelvas a decir ese nombre en público.- le recriminó volviendo al tono distante que había ido perdiendo durante la conversación.- no creo que a Dumbledore le gustara la idea.

-Ni yo. Y ¿Salazar Slytherin? Se saben muy pocas cosas de él.

-Sabes, Potter, si no fueras tu te besaba. Por primera vez has dicho algo inteligente.- Harry se sonrojo.

-Me lo tomare como un cumplido.- dijo Harry sonriendo con orgullo. El orgulloso y arrogante Malfoy había admitido que había tenido una buena idea.

-El miércoles que viene quedamos y miramos como enfocar el tema.

-Hasta mañana en pociones.- ''no va a estar tan mal como pensaba.''

-Nos vemos.- Draco vio como se alejaba sin apartar la vista de él hasta que salió de su alcance. ''hay que admitir que tiene buen cuerpo.'' Penso mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

Ya era muy tarde así que con un hechizo los libros volaron a su sitio y el se marcho a buscar un poco de ''distracción''.

Unos ojos negros habían estado observando toda la escena. Parecía que la idea de poner a esos dos juntos no iba a resultar tan terrible como habían pensado en un principio. Incluso, si no fuera por todo el rencor acumulado durante tantos años, podrían llegar a llevarse bien. Aunque por lo que había visto en los ojos de su protegido estaba seguro que su intención no era esa precisamente. Ya conocía esa pasión de los Malfoy por los retos. Él mismo la había vivido en carne propia.

Se disponía a salir cuando sintió un intenso dolor en el brazo. Se llevo la mano donde se escondía la marca oscura. Parecía que el Lord tenía prisa. Dejando una pequeña nota a la bibliotecaria para Dumbledore, se marchó.

Rápidamente llegó a las afueras de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Invoco su capa negra y su máscara blanca y concentrándose en la marca, desapareció.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en la misma casa donde se había celebrado la iniciación de Draco. Vio como llegaban otros mortifagos. Algunos los conocía de haber coincidido en Hogwarts, a otros de haberlos visto alguna que otra vez y muchos otros de haber sido profesor de ellos.

Cuando veía a esos últimos, sentía que había fracasado en su trabajo. Sabía que muchos de ellos habían decidido convertirse en mortifagos en los últimos cursos, y que los profesores tenían parte de culpa en ello. Nunca se habían preocupado lo suficiente del futuro de los alumnos y aún menos si pertenecían a Slytherin que los daban como casos perdidos sin ni siquiera darles una oportunidad.

El jefe de las serpientes había discutido sobre eso varias veces con Dumbledore, pero poco podía ayudar cuando el mismo director era el que tenía más prejuicios aunque no lo hiciera con mala voluntad. Muchas veces, incluso, le había llegado a recriminar su imparcialidad a favor de su casa. ¿Pero a caso los demos eran más justos? ¿De quien sospechaban primero siempre sin tener siquiera alguna prueba? Alguien tenía que creer en ellos. Y, él, los comprendía.

Severus volvió a la realidad al sentir un roce en su brazo. Se giró y, aún con máscara, pudo reconocer esos ojos grisáceos. Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Le hizo un gesto de reconocimiento a su rubio y se adentraron en la casa.

Se fijo en los cuadros colgados e la pared y, como ya le había dicho Draco, en todos aparecía el mismo hombre oriental en diferentes épocas. Eso si que era extraño. A lo lejos, vio aquella puerta donde había encontrado al chico, donde había estado aquel mago desconocido. Tuvo la tentación de acercarse a investigar, pero un Malfoy le hizo entrar en la sala donde esperaba ansioso el Señor Tenebroso.

Los mortifagos se habían colocado formando un círculo, todos arrodillados ante su señor con la cabeza baja. Severus y Lucius los imitaron.

-Mis leales servidores.- se alzó una voz aterciopelada que hacía estremecer a cualquiera solo viendo quien hablaba. Voldemort todavía no había recuperado su propio cuerpo y se escondía entre varios metros de tela que hacía verlo más oscuro aún si podía.- hoy estáis aquí porque tengo una misión que encomendaros. Quiero saber quien esta llevando a cabo esos rituales sobre niños. Quiero que remováis mar y cielo para traerme esa información. ¿Entendido?

-Si, mi Lord.- contestaron todos al unísono en un murmullo.

La reunión continuó por un largo rato planeando un ataque al ministerio, pero no se llegó a ninguna parte. Los aurores vigilaban cada rincón del edificio para evitar más ataques. Una vez terminada, los mortífagos empezaron a salir.

-Quédese un momento, Snape.- Severus se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre. Se giró y vio que el Lord le hacía un gesto para que se acercara.- ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-No, mi Lord. Nada nuevo.

-Ya sabes que quiero que me informes de cualquier cosa por insignificante que sea. Y ¿la poción?

-Casi ya esta lista. Pronto podrá recuperar su cuerpo.

-Eso espero, Severus.- Voldemort alzó la mano huesuda y le rozo el rostro. Severus sintió un escalofrió ante el toque. Y le susurro en el oído- Eso espero.

Severus se inclinó en señal de respeto y salió de la sala. Gotas de frías resbalando por su frente. Voldemort siempre conseguía ponerle nervioso con sus insinuaciones. Nunca podías saber que pretendía realmente.

-¿Te vienes?- escucho una voz preguntar a su espalda. Se giró y se encontró con unos ojos grises que lo observaban.- o ¿me vas a hacer pasar esta noche también solo?

-No. hoy vas a tener compañía. Vamos.- Severus se acercó a Lucius y juntos desaparecieron.

continuara...

**Keira: **espero que a poco a poco se vayan aclarando tus dudas. un poco de paciencia. pronto sabras quee relación tiene todo.

**Paola:** a mi también me gusta el ruso. pero no te preocupes. Severus solo es de Lucius. Si quieres algo de ellos he escrito una historia de ellos dos que va junto con esta mas o menos. espero que sigas leyendo.


	7. 6 celos y nuevas amistades

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADR"N DE ALMAS**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Parejas: Draco/Harry, Severus/Lucius y Severus/Andrei, alguna más ira saliendo, no se, pero acepto vuestras propuestas.

Notas: Me han pedido que le ponga pareja a Remus ¿Hay alguna propuesta de con quien ponerlo?

**Capitulo 6: celos y nuevas amistades**

-Sev...

-Hmm

-¿Tienes que regresar pronto a Hogwarts?

-No, no tengo clases hasta la tarde ¿por qué?

-No quiero que te vayas.- El hombre rubio abrazo al otro posesivamente.- ¿Te quedaras?

-Dumbledore se preguntara donde estoy.

-¿Qué mas da ese viejo chiflado? Siempre tienes que meterlo en medio de todo.-dijo el rubio enfadado.- Por una vez podrías olvidarte de él y pensar un poco en mí.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa hoy?- preguntó Severus extrañado.- Estas... raro.

-Quiero que te quedes. Eso es lo que pasa.- le susurro cariñosamente mientas lo abrazaba más fuerte todavía.

-Me vas a estrujar si sigues así. Dime que esta pasando. -ordenó.

-...- silencio.

-Lucius.- dijo en tono amenazante.

-He recibido una carta de Draco donde me contaba algo que tendrías que haber hecho tú.

-¡OH! Ya veo que pasa.- contestó divertido.- Así que estás celoso.

-No digas tonterías ni te rías. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había vuelto ese? Y ¿Que hacia a esas horas en tu habitación la otra noche?-le gritó.

-Solo vino a hablar, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y, quieras o no, seguimos siendo amigos. Además, creo que ya hable de eso con tu hijo.

- Dice que está intentando conquistarte. No quiero que se acerque a ti. Eres mío.

-Me molesta que no confíes en mí.-dijo en un tono demasiado calmado.- ¿Te he dado alguna vez una razón para que dudes de mí?

-No.

-¿Entonces? Sabes que tengo todo el derecho del mundo para liarme con quien me de la gana, pero no voy a hacerlo, no soy así, no soy como tú. ¿Alguna vez me he quejado de que te acuestes con el primero que pasa? NO. ¿Crees que me gusta? Pero, ¿Sabes? Me aguanto, porqué ya sabía como eras cuando te escogí a ti y, ahora, no tengo ningún derecho a quejarme.

-Yo...

-Déjame terminar. Nunca más vuelvas a prohibirme nada. No soy de tu propiedad.

-Tienes razón. Me asusta pensar que vuelvas con él. No quiero perderte.

-No lo harás.

-pero ¿y si pasa?

-Te elegí porque te quería a ti y no a él, y eso sigue igual, dios sabrá porque, es algo que yo no entiendo. Olvídate de eso.

-¿Vamos a repetir lo de antes?

-No

-Pero si ya te he pedido perdón.

-A dormir.

-Sev...

-¿Que quieres ahora?

-Antes has dicho que me querías.

-Lo se.

-Nunca lo habías dicho antes.

-...- suspiro.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Me amas?

-No lo se.- contestó dudoso.- Si, supongo que si.

Lucius apagó la luz y se acercó más a Severus notando como unos brazos lo cogían por la cintura. Se recostó sobre él sintiendo que algo le llenaba por dentro. Se sentía tan bien.

-Yo también te amo.- le susurro entre su cuello. Severus sonrió y le beso suavemente. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron juguetonamente, mientras sus manos recorrían hasta cada rincón del otro cuerpo. Al poco rato volvían a estar desnudos, moviéndose a un mismo ritmo, como un único cuerpo.

* * *

Andrei bajo las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo principal. Los alumnos entraban y salían del Gran Comedor. Él se perdió entre ellos, como un alumno más. No tenía ganas de nada, se sentía sin fuerzas. Antes de llegar a Hogwarts había pensado que ya se habían curado sus heridas, pero había estado equivocada, después de tantos años alejado de todo, se habían vuelto a abrir. 

Sabía que él no estaría adentro. Aquella noche había ido a verle para encontrarse con que se había marchado a una de esas reuniones. Seguro que allí también, estaría él, su mayor rival, el que le había quitado lo que más quería.

''Pero todo ha sido culpa mía. Yo le deje marcharse, no luche lo suficiente y le perdí. Ahora todo esta perdido, ya no hay marcha atrás. Él nunca podrá amarme como lo hago yo. ''

-Shalikov, ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó una voz dulce a su lado.

-¿EH?- contesto sobresaltado.- ¡OH! Perdona, tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

-Si tienes tiempo, podríamos desayunar juntos. Solo quedamos nosotros, lleva cinco minutos parado delante de la puerta.

-¿Cinco minutos? No se donde tengo la cabeza. Acepto tu propuesta, necesito tener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas que no sean los recuerdos.

-Muy bien. Vamos a mi despacho. Tengo un chocolate de Suiza muy bueno.

-¿Chocolate? Me encanta el chocolate.- dijo recuperando su buen humor.

-Creo que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos.- río divertido el hombre-lobo.

* * *

Draco salió de su última clase junto a sus compañeros de casa. Discutían de la próxima broma que podían hacerle a un grupo de Hufflepuff. Draco, por otro lado, solo podía pensar en esa sensación extraña que tenía desde hacía unos días. Era una sensación de peligro, como si algo le avisara de que iba a pasarle algo malo. 

-¿Te vienes con nosotros a molestar?- le preguntó Goyle.

-Id vosotros. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

-Pero se puede saber que haces tanto tiempo allí. Todavía no han empezado los deberes.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?

-No, Pansy, gracias.

-Ahora voy yo, esperadme en la entrada.- dijo Blaise.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

-¿Quiero que me cuentes que te pasa?- pregunto Blaise cuando se quedaron solos.

-No me pasa nada. Solo estoy cansado.

-No te creo. Mira, si no quieres decírmelo, pues no lo hagas, pero no me mientas. Todos hemos notado que no eres el mismo de siempre. Incluso Goyle y Crabbe se han dado cuenta. No dejan de preguntarme que te sucede. Nos tienes a todos preocupados. Queremos que vuelva el Draco de siempre. No nos gusta el de ahora. Ya no estas con nosotros, te has vuelto más seco y más distanciado.

-Solo dadme tiempo y seré el de antes.

-No voy a insistirte más, ya me lo contarás cuando quieras.

-No te ofendas. No es que no quiera contártelo, es solo que no... no se que me pasa.

-Siempre estaremos aquí, cualquiera de nosotros, eres nuestro mejor amigo. Solo queremos ayudarte.

-Nunca lo he dudado esto.-Blaise sonrió y con un suave beso de despedida se marchó.

Draco continuó su camino hacía la biblioteca. Se le hacía necesario descubrir todo ese misterio para poder descansar tranquilo. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. Necesitaba acabar de una vez con aquello.

Pero Blaise le había dado muchas cosas en que pensar. Tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. Él ya no era esa persona de la que había estado tan orgulloso de ser. La verdad era que ahora que lo pensaba, echaba de menos estar con sus amigos y de hacer lo que hacía antes.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, pudo ver desde una ventana a unos alumnos de primero jugando y riendo. Miró varias veces en dirección a la puerta y a la ventana dudando entre que hacer. Al final, con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y salió decidido fuera del castillo en busca de sus amigos.

* * *

Remus paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts con nostalgia mientras veía a los alumnos pasando el rato. Le traían tantos recuerdos... Se veía a él y a sus amigos corriendo al rededor del lago persiguiendo a Snape. Lo que más deseaba era que regresaran esos momentos. Ahora solo quedaba él: James, muerto; Sirus, tras el velo y Peter, el traidor, en Azkaban. ¿Como se podía traicionar a un amigo? Eso era algo que él jamás comprendería. 

Remus llegó al lago y se sentó bajo la sombra se un lago. El suave movimiento del agua lo tranquilizaba, por eso siempre que tenía tiempo iba allí. La conversación que había tenido esa mañana con Andrei le había ayudado a olvidar por un momento que no estaba solo. No había mentido al decirle que podrían ser buenos amigos. Había notado que él también necesitaba ayuda.

-Hola, Remus. ¿Que haces por aquí?

-Recordar. Recordar cuando todavía era estudiante y estábamos los cuatro juntos. Todo ha cambiado tan rápido.

-Sí, los años pasan volando. Parece que fuese ayer cuando me marche de Rusia.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Las típicas broncas entre padres e hijos. No lo soportaba más y me largue. Siempre quise conocer esta parte del mundo y por eso vine aquí. Tenía previsto quedarme a vivir aquí, pero cuando me ofrecieron un trabajo en Durmstrang, regrese. No podía seguir aquí. Después me di cuenta que no quería ser profesor y me dedique a viajar y a estudiar diferentes culturas. Ahora ha llegado el momento de sentar un poco la cabeza.

-¿Por qué dices que no podías quedarte?

-Por...- Andrei se quedo unos segundos mirando al lago.

-Perdona, no hace falta que contestes. No hace ni un día que nos conocemos y ya te estoy interrogando.

-No, no te preocupes. Simplemente es que hay veces que los recuerdos duelen.

-Si.- Los dos se quedaron callados perdidos en sus recuerdos.

-Me enamore de alguien. Estuvimos un tiempo juntos, pero él se fue con otro.

-¿Él?- pregunto Remus sorprendido.

-Sí, un hombre. ¿Te molesta?

-No, uno no elige de quien se enamora.

-Cierto. El caso es que nunca lo he olvidado.

Remus miro el rostro de Andrei lleno de tristeza. Le sonrió en forma de comprensión. Él sabía como se sentía aunque sus situaciones no hubieran sido las mismas.

En ese momento una sombra negra se acercó a ellos.

-Shalikov.- se escucho una voz áspera.

-Sev... Snape- tartamudeo el ruso.- ¿Que... que quieres?

-Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

-¿Después de la cena te va bien?- preguntó recuperando la serenidad.

-De acuerdo. Hasta la noche. Adiós, Lupin.

Andrei miro como se marchaba el mago hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad. Sin darse cuenta ya había oscurecido. Remus lo observaba sorprendido.

-¿Snape? No me digas que es él.

-Si hubiera sabido que trabajaba de profesor aquí, me hubiera pensado dos veces si venir o no. Pero tengo que superarlo algún día, ¿no?

-Si. Bueno, creo que será mejor que vayamos entrando ya. Se ha hecho tarde.

-Tenemos que quedar otro día para comer más de ese chocolate tan rico.- dijo lamiéndose los labios al recordar el sabor dulce del chocolate.

-Cuando quieras.- rió Remus ante su actitud.

* * *

Unos ojos verdes observaban una melena platinada en la mesa de enfrente. Desde el día anterior que sentía algo extraño y cada vez que lo veía se hacía más fuerte. No entendía muy bien que era eso, nunca había sentido nada parecido y lo tenía desconcentrado. 

-Harry, llevas toda la cena mirando a Malfoy. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te ha vuelto a molestar?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Como te haya hecho algo lo mato.- dijo el pelirrojo exaltado.

-Nada de eso, más bien todo lo contrario. ¿Os habéis fijado en que desde que ha empezado el curso no nos ha dicho nada?

-Se habrá dado cuenta de que no puede con nosotros.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Se esta mejor sin escuchar sus constantes insultos. Por si a caso, vosotros dos no los provoquéis, que os conozco.

-¿Como puedes decir eso Mione? Si siempre empieza él.

-Mejor no digo lo que estoy pensando, Ron.- Harry río y volvió a observar al chico rubio.

En ese momento este se giró y se cruzaron sus miradas. El rubio le hizo un gesto de saludo que nadie más noto y se dio la vuelta. Harry sintió que se acaloraba ante ese simple gesto.

''Ya esta otra vez esa sensación. ¿Por qué me pongo así cuando me ira? No lo entiendo. Parezco una quinceañera enamorada y ni siquiera siento nada por él. Es un chico, por dios, como puedo pensar algo así. Mejor que le deje de dar vueltas a esto antes de que empiece a pensar estupideces. Pero hay que admitir que tiene un buen cuerpo. ¿Como que tiene un buen cuerpo? ¿Desde cuando me fijo en su cuerpo? ¡OH, no! No pueden gustarme los chicos. Ya imagino los titulares: El chico-que-vivió es homosexual. Solo me faltaba eso para llamar más la atención. Y, encima, Malfoy. Como si no hubiera mas personas en el mundo...''

-Amigo, ¿que ocurre? Estas machacando al pobre pollo.

-Creo que me voy a ir a dormir.

-Pero si no has cenado.

-No te preocupes Hermione, no voy a morirme de hambre. Nos vemos meñana.

-Buenas noches.- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

* * *

-¿De que querías hablarme? 

-Esta mañana he estado hablando con Lucius.

-¡OH!- exclamo desanimado.

-Le he explicado la situación y va a ayudarnos.

-Que suerte.

-Te veo muy animado.- dijo Severus.

-¿Que esperabas? ¿Que diera saltos de alegría? – contestó irónico.

-Me ha dicho que va a investigar a Edick. Trabajando en el Ministerio no va a tener ningún problema.

-Me parece bien. El chico esta investigando los rituales. Se paso toda la tarde en la biblioteca. Me cae bien el chico, no tiene nada que ver con el padre. Le aconseje que vigilara con esos dos, puede ser peligroso.

-Gracias, iba a hacerlo mañana. Por cierto, Lucius ha puesto una condición.

-¿Una condición? Y ¿cuál es si se puede saber?

-Hablar contigo.- dijo una voz.

-Lucius.- susurro al reconocer esa voz a la vez que una figura rubia entraba por la puerta que daba a la habitación se Severus.

-Volvemos a vernos Andrei.- el ruso sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo. Esa era la última persona que hubiera deseado ver.

Continuara...

Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review, me animáis mucho. Espero que sigáis leyendo y que no os decepcione.

**GabyKinomoto**: Hola, me alegro que te guste el fic. Supongo que Remus si que tendrá pareja. ¿Hay alguna que te haga especial ilusión? En un principio solo tenía que aparecer de pasada, pero me gusta mucho el personaje, además, el rusito necesita un amigo.

**Conacha:** Hola! Ya se que tendría que haberse llamado Draco Malfoy y el ladrón de almas, pero me pareció que, como también quería que aparecieran mas personajes, si le ponía Harry Potter... quedaba más genérico. Lo de los sueños lo entenderás dentro de poco. Si todo va como tengo pensado, en el capitulo que viene hay una pista más.

**Oromea-Malfoy: **¿Por qué te dan risa Harry y Draco? Pobrecitos. Lo de los sueños se ira rebelando poco a poco. Y si que pierde el tiempo con Sev. La verdad es que ahora me da pena. Le he cogido cariño al ruso.

**Keira **: Creo que la situación ya esta empezando a mejorar la situación entre esos dos. Lucius esta un poco celosito y solito jajaja.


	8. 7 aceptando sentimientos

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADRÓN DE ALMAS**

**Capitulo 7: Aceptando sentimientos**

La semana pasó sin ningún contratiempo. Los entrenamientos de quidditch habían dado comienzo y las clases cada vez empezaban a ser más duras, en especial para los de séptimo que tenían que entrenarse para las pruebas de final de curso.

El miércoles por la tarde el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor entrenaba duramente en el campo. Harry Potter volaba concentrado en busca de la pelotita dorada esquivando una y otra vez a las bludgers que se cruzaban en su camino.

El sol brillaba fuertemente dificultando su búsqueda. Dio varias vueltas al campo a diferentes alturas, pero la pelotita no quería ser encontrada. Después de un largo rato poco exitoso, la snitch pasó volando a su derecha. Harry se inclinó hacia delante en su escoba para darse impulso y salió detrás de ella. Cogiendo velocidad, la adelantó y con una mano alcanzo la pelotita.

Harry descendió a tierra y tras despedirse de sus compañeros que continuaron entrenando, se marchó a los vestuarios.

Harry se metió en la ducha bajo un frío chorro de agua para quitarse el sudor. Necesitaba refrescarse después de tantas horas entrenando con un tiempo tan cálido. Cogió el jabón y comenzó a restregárselo por todo el cuerpo.

Desde el otro lado del vestuario, un chico rubio observaba todos los movimientos del moreno. Vio como se desnudaba lentamente, como se metía bajo el agua, como resbalaban las gotas por su bronceada piel, como se enjabonaba...

"Dios mío, Draco. Deja de mirar.", se regañó a si mismo cuando sintió que algo empezaba a despertar entre sus piernas. "¿Como puede ser tan provocativo y tentador?"

-Vaya espectáculo, Potter.- el rubio apareció a la visto de Harry.- Debo reconocer que en otras circunstancias ya me hubiera lanzado sobre ti.

-Malfoy.- dijo ruborizándose ante la mirada del rubio. Podía sentir como si intentará devorarlo con la mirada. Agarro la toalla y se tapó rápidamente.

-Lo se, no debería estar aquí. Es solo que te vi entrar y quería aprovechar para hablar ahora. Claro que no esperaba encontrarme con una escena como esta.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo?- preguntó confundido el moreno.

-Te recuerdo que hoy es miércoles y habíamos quedado para comentar lo del trabajo.

-Sí, eso lo se. Pero habíamos quedado en hablar en la biblioteca no mientras me ducho.

-Ya, ya, pero es que había pensado que podíamos quedarnos en los jardines. Llevo toda la semana encerrado en la biblioteca, necesito aire libre. Además, pronto empezara el mal tiempo.

-OK. Me cambio y vamos.

-Te espero.- dijo sentándose en un banquillo.

-¿Puedes esperar fuera?

-¿Por qué? No es la primera vez que veo un chico desnudo. No creo que seas muy diferente a los demás.- contesto inocentemente.

-Pronto acabaran el entrenamiento los otros y vendrán para aquí. No creo que les guste encontrarte.

-Vale, he captado la indirecta. Si te da vergüenza cambiarte delante de mí, me voy a fuera.

-¡Ey! Yo no he dicho eso.- pero el rubio ya había desaparecido de su vista.

"¿Vergüenza? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería darme vergüenza cambiarme delante de él? En la habitación me cambio delante de mis compañeros y no me da corte. Para que me engaño, claro que me da vergüenza. Y aún más después de como me ha mirado. Me lanzaba cada miradita. Pero no, no puede ser. Debo estar imaginándomelo. El no puede ser de ese tipo, con lo intolerante que es siempre. Además, si lo fuera de todas formas ¿Porque iba a gustarle yo?", pensó tristemente. "¿Que hago pensando en esto? ¿Por que me molesta no gustarle? A mi me da igual él. No me importa. No me gusta, me gustan las chicas. Que haga lo que quiera."

-Maldito seas Malfoy, ¿por que no puedes dejarme en paz?- Harry terminó de vestirse rápidamente y salió en busca del rubio.

-Entonces, quedamos que vamos a investigar la historia de Salazar Slytherin, ¿no?- le pregunto Harry al rubio.

-Exacto. En nuestra Sala Común tenemos algunos libros escritos por él o por discípulos suyos. Creo que podríamos encontrar cosas interesantes. Nos podríamos centrar en sus logros, descubrió muchos hechizos y pociones, además de viajar por muchos lugares.

-¿Se sabe porque se convirtió en un mago oscuro?

-De su vida anterior se sabe muy poco. Los libros que te digo, muchos están escritos en un idioma poco conocido. Nadie se ha molestado en traducirlo. Nada más sabemos que existen los de Slytherin y no todos.

-¿Tu como los conoces?

-Me lo contaron el profesor Snape y mi padre. Estoy seguro que ellos estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos. Es un tema que interesa a mucha gente, pero que no se han molestado en investigar detalladamente. La gente solo ve de él lo que quieren ver, a un mago oscuro que asesino a centenares de muggles, pero es mucho más. Mucho de lo que nos ha llegado hasta ahora es gracias a él. Nosotros no solo vemos su parte oscura, sino que vemos el gran mago que fue. Y eso último es lo que tenemos que sacar en el trabajo.

-Es decir, quieres que hagamos que parezca más bueno de lo que fue.

-No lo entiendes, Potter. Todo el mundo conoce su parte mala. Por mucho que nosotros busquemos su otra parte no va a hacer que cambien de opinión. En ningún momento pretendo que defendamos sus actos más ruines. Yo lo que quiero saber es porque alguien que en un principio era una buena persona, y eso lo puedes encontrar en el diario que escribió Helga Hufflepuff, termina convirtiéndose en lo que todos conocemos.

-Vale, no hace falta que te enfades. Solo era una pregunta.

-Yo me encargare de los libros de mi Sala Común. Le preguntare a Snape si los puedo sacar para mirarlos los dos. Aunque no lo creo. Él es muy celoso con todo lo que hay allí.

-Si es para verlos yo, ya puedes olvidarte de que te deje sacarlos.

-Eso es verdad, pero ten en cuenta que estás hablando con su alumno predilecto.

-Por lo menos lo admites.

-¿Por qué iba a negarlo? Bien orgulloso que estoy de ello. Es todo un honor ser el preferido del mejor profesor que ha pisado esta escuela.- dijo en tono orgulloso.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco.?- le contesto escéptico.

-Mejor será que dejemos ese tema porque nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo.

-Cierto. Otra cosa, si tu te encargas de esos libros, ¿yo que hago?

-No se, tu sabrás. No voy a hacerlo todo por ti.

-Que morro que tienes, Malfoy. Pero no te preocupes, ya me las apañare sin tu ayuda.

-Muy bien.

-Bien.

* * *

Remus Lupin dejó los cubiertos en el plato tras el último bocado. Esa noche era luna llena y por más años que llevará transformándose en un hombre lobo, sentía que nunca iba a acostumbrarse a ello. Sin embargo, desde que Snape le preparaba la poción se sentía más tranquilo.

Se levantó de la mesa para ir a buscar al despacho de Snape la poción. El profesor debía estar allí ya que no se había presentado a cenar. Podía notar que el día anterior había pasado algo entre él y su nuevo amigo Andrei, al que ese día había visto extraño. Ahora que conocía un poco más la relación que había habido entre ellos entendía mejor muchas cosas, pero a la vez le preocupaba su amigo. Conocía demasiado a Snape para sabe lo frío y huraño que podía llegar a ser y eso podía dañar al ruso que todavía seguía enamorado de él.

Cuando llegó a su despacho oyó unos gritos provinentes se dentro. Remus no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta a escuchar.

-¿Como pudiste dejar que me amenazara de esa forma?- gritó la voz que reconoció como la de Andrei. Remus se acercó más a la puerta que estaba entreabierta y lo vio con Snape.

-Era la única manera de que accediera a ayudarnos. Insistió en que quería hablar contigo. ¿Que querías que hiciera yo? Ya intente convencerle de que lo dejara, pero cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quién se lo saque.

-Por lo menos podrías haberme defendido. Era lo mínimo que podías haber hecho por mí. ¿Tan poco signifique para ti que dejas que me humillen de esa forma?

-Tampoco exageres tanto. Vale que estuvo un poco brusco, pero no...

-Me da igual lo que tú pienses. Yo me sentí humillado y él lo hizo apropósito. No se conforma con haberte alejado de mí, sino que también tiene que restregármelo. Y si no fuera suficiente con todo lo que me dijo me prohíbe que me acerque a ti.

-No le hagas caso, ya sabes como es Lucius. Habla mucho pero después no hace nada.

-Eso no va a hacerme sentir mejor. No me preocupa lo que pueda hacerme, no le tengo miedo. Pero es la última vez que me tratáis así. Y eso te incluye a ti, Severus. No voy a permitir que continuéis haciéndome daño. Ya sufrí demasiado.

-Andrei

-No, Severus. Malfoy tenía razón en lo que dijo, es mejor que no me acerqué a ti. A partir de ahora solo vamos a hablar lo necesario y nada más. Y no vuelvas a traerme a Malfoy sin avisarme.

-No hace falta que lleguemos a esos extremos, Andrei. Tú fuiste una persona muy importante en mi vida. No quiero terminar así contigo. ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?

-¿Amigos dices? Los amigos se ayudan unos a otros y no se quedan parados mientras insultan al otro. Pero claro, tenías que quedar bien con tu amorcito.

-No me hables así Andrei. Sabes que no es cierto lo que estás diciendo.

-¿Por qué no me dejas alejarme? Solo quiero olvidarme de ti.

-No quiero que me olvides. Yo no lo he hecho.

-Cualquiera lo diría. ¿Me vas a decir que después de tantos años con Malfoy todavía me quieres? Porque yo todavía te amo, Severus.

-No, supongo que no. Pero que no te ame como antes no significa que no me importes.- Remus vio como Severus se acercaba a él y lo agarraba de los brazos mientras dejaba un suave beso en sus labios.

-Eres un egoísta.-dijo sin romper el beso.

-mmh- Severus lo acercó más a hacia él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por que haces esto? ¿No te das cuenta que me haces daño?- le preguntó cuando se separaron.

-No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

Remus, no pudiendo soportar más lo que estaba viendo decidió hacer algo para interrumpirlos.

-¿Snape?- llamó picando a la puerta- Severus inmediatamente se alejo de Andrei y lo hizo pasar.

-Lupin, supongo que viene a buscar la poción.

-Supone bien. Buenas noches, Andrei. Que sorpresa verte aquí.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Remus, no recordaba que hoy era luna llena. Espero que estés bien.- dijo un poco cortado.

-No te preocupes. La poción me ayuda mucho.

-Aquí la tienes.- Snape le entregó un pote con un líquido verdoso.

-Muchas gracias, Snape. Buenas noches.

-Si, si... Adiós.

-Espera Remus. Me voy contigo. Adiós Severus.- se despidió cerrando la puerta.

Severus se dejo caer sobre el sillón sin comprender lo que había pasado solo unos minutos antes.

* * *

Después de terminar la cena Harry se levantó de la mesa con sus amigos. Cuando llegaron a la sala común los dos chicos se despidieron de su amiga y subieron a su habitación. Harry se tiró sobre la cama dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Harry, ¿seguro estás bien? Sabes que puedes confiar conmigo.- le dijo el pelirrojo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Ron. Ya verás como pronto se me pasa.

-Parece que andes enamorado. ¿Quién es la afortunada? Ojala fuera mi hermana. Ya sabes que esta loca por ti.

-Sabes que a tu hermana solo la puedo ver como eso, tu hermana. A toda tu familia la considero como la mía. No puedo sentir nada más por ella a parte de un gran cariño. Pero ya está.

-Que lástima. Sería fantástico tenerte como cuñado. Se va a llevar una desilusión cuando se entere.

-Yo... lo siento mucho, pero no siento nada por ella.

-¿No te gusta ni un poquito?

-No.

-¿entonces quién es?

-¿Quién es quien?

-Tu amada.

-Yo no he dicho que me guste nadie.

-A mi no me engañas.- dijo sentando se a su lado.- ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? No será Hermione, ¿no?

-No, tampoco es ella.

-¿Tampoco? Eso quiere decir que hay alguien.

-No lo sé, Ron. No preguntes más.

-Sabes, nos tienes muy preocupados. Hace mucho que no nos cuentas nada.- Ron se levantó para irse, pero Harry le cogió del brazo y le hizo volver a sentarse.

-Es que no se lo que siento, de verdad. No es que no quiera deciros nada. No se como explicarlo.

-Inténtalo, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

-Eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez? No se que haría sin vosotros.

-Nada, no harías nada. Así que explícame que pasa por esa cabeza tuya.

-Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.

-Pero ¿por qué iba a enfadarme?

-Promételo

-Vale, te prometo que no voy a enfadarme.

-Creo que la razón por la que no siento nada por tu hermana es porque no me gustan las chicas.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?

-Sabes muy bien que quiere decir.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Me estas diciendo que te gustan los chicos?- le gritó poniéndose rojo.

-Me dijiste que no ibas a enfadarte.- Harry sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. Si resultaba que era verdad y su mejor amigo no le apoyaba ¿que iba a hacer?

-Pero me estas diciendo que eres gay.

-Lo se. Yo no he elegido serlo, simplemente ha pasado. No es culpa mía.

Hubo un rato de silencio donde solo se escuchaba de vez en cuando un sollozo de Harry.

-Yo no quiero que me odies por esto.- le dijo tristemente.

-Harry, no llores. No te odio.- Ron cogió a Harry y lo abrazó.- Perdóname, es solo que me pillo de sorpresa.

-¿No te molesta? ¿No te doy asco?

-¿Como ibas a darme asco? Ante todo eres mi amigo y eso no lo va a cambiar tus preferencias sexuales.

-No puedes imaginar lo que representa para mí que no me rechaces. Tenía tanto miedo.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

-La verdad no lo se.- Harry recordó una melena rubia y unos ojos plateados y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago.- No merece la pena seguir negándolo ni mintiéndome a mi mismo. Me gustan los chico lo quiera o no lo quiera, tengo que aceptarlo.

-No me pidas que lo entienda de un día para otro. Pero quiero que sepas que voy a ayudarte. Ya has sufrido mucho y no voy a permitir que sigas haciéndolo, y aún menos por esto. Voy a apoyarte en todo lo que hagas.

-Eso es suficiente para mi.- Harry abrazó a su amigo en señal de agradecimiento cuando en ese momento entraron la resta de sus compañeros.

-Esperamos no interrumpir nada.- dijo Dean riendo. Harry y Ron, por su parte, se pusieron colorados.

-Cállate.- exigió Ron lanzándole una almohada. Y así empezó una guerra de almohadas que no concluyó hasta bien pasada la madrugada, cuando Harry cayó dormido con una sonrisa al haber empezado a aceptar sus sentimientos.

Unos alaridos de dolor y terror escapaban de una cabaña perdida en medio de un bosque desierto. Una voz, entre gritos, pedía una ayuda que no iba a poder recibir. El cielo se tiño de rojo. Y, entonces, los gritos cesaron. El silencio y el cuerpo maltratado de un niño era lo único que quedaba, mientras dos hombres enfundados en sus largas capas salían portando en sus manos una bola de luz que brillaba con intensidad.

Continuara...

Gracias a todas las que habéis dejado un mensaje.

Oromea-Malfoy: Hola, supongo que no te habrá gustado la escena del beso entre Sev y el ruso, se escribió sola, yo tampoco quiero que engañe a mí querido rubito. Voy a intentar que en capítulos adelante se porte mejor, lo prometo. Como ya ves, Harry ya empieza a descubrir que siente algo por Draco. Ya entiendo porque tu risa, desde ese punto de vista un poco de gracia si que dan.

Conacha: Hola, tendré en cuenta tu propuesta de juntar a Remus y al ruso. Yo también tenía en mente algo entre ellos, pero quería saber que pensabais. Lo de que Lucius ha sido muy comprensivo con Severus, no sabría que decirte, ya ves como ha amenazado al pobre rusito. Lo que pasa es que no quiere arriesgarse a perder a su sev.

Pronguies, the best: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te guste el tema de la historia, la verdad es que me esta costando un poco darle marcha al asunto, pero ya le voy cogiendo el truquillo. Harry y Draco ya empiezan a entenderse un poco aunque aún van a pasarles algunas cosillas. Me leí tu fic, esta muy bien.

Keira: ¡Hola! Ya puedes imaginarte que le ha hecho Lucius a Andrei. Os he hecho caso y en este capitulo ya he puesto mas cosas sobre Draco y Harry. Gracias por tu ayuda con el fic.


	9. 8Acercamientos

_**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADRON DE ALMAS**_

**Capitulo 8: Acercamiento**

Pasaron las semanas. La clase de pociones de ese día transcurría con normalidad. Draco y Harry trabajaban juntos en un proyecto. Snape les había advertido que iba a contar un alto porcentaje para la nota, así, todos trabajaban muy concentrados en sus calderos.

-Potter- le llamo en voz baja Draco.

-¿Qué quieres?

-He conseguido que Snape te deje ver los libros.

-¿En serio? Eso es todo un milagro.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pero no me deja sacarlos. Así que tendrás que venir a mi sala común.

-¿Qué? No estás hablado en serio.

-Muy en serio. Eso o nada.

-¿No se molestaran los otros?- preguntó no muy convencido.

-Para que no pase eso, lo haremos mañana que hay salida a Hogsmeade. Yo me encargare de que los pequeños no molesten.

-Si no hay más remedio....

-Si de verdad quieres ver los libros, no, no lo hay. Quedamos después del desayuno y vamos juntos. Aunque supongo que ya debes saber el camino.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Tú lo debes saber mejor que nadie.- La conversación no pudo terminar ya que sonó el timbre y Draco salió rápidamente del aula.

-Pero...- "¿Sabrá lo que hicimos Ron y yo en segundo?" Harry prefirió no preocuparse por ello y fue a buscar a Ron y Hermione.

Draco espero en la entrada a sus amigos. Últimamente, estar cerca de Potter lo ponía nervioso. Y a él le molestaba estar nervioso, eso es algo que no podía controlar, y Draco odiaba no poder tener algo bajo control porque eso le hacía sentirse inseguro y esa sensación, definitivamente, no le gustaba nada. No, no iba a perder los nervios ante él. Tenía que calmarse. No podía permitirse hacer el ridículo delante de él ni de cualquier otra persona.

El rubio siguió a sus compañeros que hablaban del partido del día anterior contra Ravenclaw. Él no los escuchaba. Estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a su Sala Común. Draco tomo asiento en la mesa donde se colocaban siempre, dispuesto a hacer los deberes de ese día, pero cuando miró a sus compañeros vio que lo observaban curiosos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miráis así?- preguntó intrigado.

-Hemos estado hablando. Cada vez te comportas más extraño.- dijo Pansy, a lo que Blaise, Vicent y Gregory asintieron.

-Ya se que te lo han dicho varias veces ya, pero nos preocupas. No eres él mismo.- añadió Vicent.- siempre te has comportado como el rey del colegio, el Príncipe de Slytherin, pero ya no. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Es verdad, ni siquiera haces bromas con nosotros. No es lo mismo meterse con leoncitos si no estas tú.- Draco sonrió.

-Mira Draco. No te pedimos que nos cuentes que te pasa. Siempre has sido muy reservado en cuanto a tus asuntos personales y nosotros lo aceptamos. Solo queremos que nos escuches. Necesitamos a nuestro amigo de vuelta. Déjanos ayudarte.

-No podéis ayudarme, Blaise. Es una sensación que tengo hace mucho tiempo de que algo horrible va a pasar. No se como explicarlo.

-¿Es eso lo que te quita el sueño?- pregunto Gregory. Draco le miro sorprendido.- No me mires así. Los que compartimos cuarto contigo sabemos que pasas las noches en vela.

-Y cuando consigues dormir te asaltan las pesadillas. Te hemos oído gritar en sueños y retorcerte como si realmente te estuvieran atacando a ti. ¿Has hablado con Snape?

-Si. Se lo conté a principio de curso. Me dio una poción para dormir sin sueños, pero cada vez hace menos efecto. Dormido tengo esas pesadillas y despierto solo puedo pensar en ellas. No me dejan en paz nunca.

-Eso es porque te preocupas demasiado.- dijo Pansy.- tienes que relajarte y dejar de comerte tanto esa cabeza rubia que tienes. Y ¿qué mejor para relajarse que divertirse con sus amigos gastando bromas pesadas a los leones? Y ¿que mejor que pasar una noche pasional con tu mejor amiga?

-No insitas Pansy. No va a acostarse contigo. Cuando dijo que no le gustaban las mujeres iba por todas. También por ti.

-Que malo eres Blaise. ¿Como puedes romper de una forma tan cruel las esperanzas de un pobre chica inocente como yo?- continuó la chica de forma dramática.

-Pansy, ¿Inocente tu? Tienes tanto de inocente como de muggle.- añadió Blaise a lo que Pansy se hizo la ofendida. Draco rió de verdad. Hacia mucho que no se sentía tan a gusto. Sus amigos lo necesitaban tanto como él los necesitaba a ellos. – Por cierto, también hemos estado hablando de otra cosa.

-Si. ¿Queremos saber que esta pasando con Potter? Ya no lo insultas, ni hablas mal de él, ni nada. Al contrario, no dejas de mirarle. Si hasta se te cae la baba.

-Eso no es verdad.- intentó defenderse.- No exageres. Vale que no esta mal, nada mal... pero tampoco es para tanto.

-Déjanos dudarlo. Si hasta has convencido a Snape para que lo deje entrar aquí. Nadie que no sea Slytherin entra aquí y tú les vas a dejar entrar a él.

-¿Os molesta? Si queréis le digo que no.

-No es ese el problema. Haz lo que quieras. Lo que quiero que admitas es que estas loquito por él.- dijo Pansy emocionada.- Dilo, venga. ¿Os imagináis el Príncipe de las serpientes con el rey león?

-No digas tonterías, Pansy. Y vosotros no os riáis. No tiene gracia. Y no, no me gusta.

-Dragoncito no nos mientas.

-Bueno tal vez me guste un poco, pero muy poco. Es Potter por el amor de dios.

-Pues si no lo quieres para ti, me lo puedo quedar yo ¿no?- preguntó Blaise.- hace mucho tiempo que no juego con nadie.

-haz lo que quieras. Ya he dicho que me da igual.

-Mira que llegas a ser testarudo. Tampoco estamos diciendo que estés enamorado de él. Necesitas divertirte ¿No? pues hazlo con él.- Draco pensó un rato. Por un lado Blaise tenía razón, pero por otro lado, se trataba de Potter.

-Tal vez tengáis razón.

Remus Lupin llamó a la puerta del despacho de Andrei. La puerta se abrió y una voz lo hizo pasar. Remus entró y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba. Tenía varios libros tirados por la mesa y él tenia la cabeza sobre ellos en señal de derrota.

-Arriba ese animo. He venido a ver si quieres tomar algo conmigo. Me siento un poco solo aquí.

-Creo que aceptare. Siéntate.- Remus hizo lo que le decía y llamaron a un elfo para que les trajera algo para beber.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas banales: quidditch, las clases, los libros que habían leído, la música que les gustaba... Así les pasaron las horas y se levantaron para bajar a cenar.

-Andrei, olvídate de él, solo va ha hacerte más daño.

-No estoy así por eso, pero tienes razón. Muchas gracias, Remus, me has ayudado más de lo que crees.

-No es nada. La verdad es que me gusta tener alguien con quien hablar.

-Sí, es bueno estar acompañado.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor se sentaron en los sitios libres que había al lado de Severus. Se saludaron con un seco "buenas noches", como solían hacer desde hacía unas semanas y se pusieron a cenar sin decirse nada más ni mirarse entre ellos. Remus, de vez en cuando, decía algo para romper ese incomodo silencio, pero las conversaciones no duraban mucho.

Finalmente, cuando Severus iba a macharse, Andrei lo cogió del brazo para que se esperara un momento y en voz bajo para que no le escucharan le dijo:

-El otro día estuve pensando en ese tal Edick y recordé a un hombre que vi hace mucho en unos de mis viajes. Encaja con la descripción que me habéis dado de él y si n recuerdo mal, también tenía este nombre. He enviado un mensaje a unos amigos de allí para que me manden una foto o un retrato de él y toda la información que tengan. A ver si con suerte es el mismo y adelantamos un poco.

-Está bien. Cuando lo tengas ven a verme.

-No creo que tarde mucho. Ya iré cuando sepa algo.

-Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy.

-Espera un momento.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo prisa.-dijo secamente.

-Tenemos que hablar. Llevamos varias semanas sin hablarnos. Parecemos niños. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que arreglemos las cosas? ¿Es qué no podemos ser amigos?

-Sí, supongo que si podemos. Yo siento lo de ese día. No debí besarte.- dijo Severus.- fue culpa mía.

-Lo se, tuviste un impulso y te dejaste llevar. Ya esta todo olvidado- mintió Andrei.

-Ahora si que me voy. Mañana nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana.

Remus, que había escuchado toda la conversación, sintió una especie de celos. Le había dado rabia que volvieran a hablarse. Él lo interpreto como que no quería que le pasara nada malo a su amigo, pero en el fondo sabía que esa no era la única razón.

Harry despertó animado. Esa mañana había quedado con Malfoy para ir a mirar los libros. Nunca imaginó que se alegraría de tener que hacer un trabajo y aún menos con Malfoy, pero en esas últimas semanas su relación había mejorado. Ya no se metía tanto con él y incluso a veces era amable, en ocasiones muy puntuales claro esta. Aunque no había perdido su típica arrogancia, pero sin ella ya no sería Draco Malfoy, eso es lo que pensaba Harry

-Por fin, ya tenía ganas de ir a Hogsmeade.- dijo el pelirrojo una vez cambiado.- ¿Todavía estas así? Cambiate, sino no podremos aprovechar el día.

-¿No te lo dije ayer?- preguntó Harry despistado.- se me debió olvidar. No voy a poder ir. He quedado con Malfoy.

-¿COMO?- gritó Ron- Es la primera salida. Hemos estado esperándola desde que empezamos y ahora no vienes.

-Perdóname Ron, pero es que tenemos que mirar unos libros en su Sala Común, ya te hable de ellos, y hoy es el mejor día, no va a haber casi nadie.

-Últimamente parece que te gusta mucho estar con él, más que con nosotros.

-No digas eso. Sabes que no es verdad.

-Podías haber quedado otro día.- le reprocho.

-Otro día estaría llena de serpientes. Mejor hoy que habrá poca gente. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero me entere ayer.

-Da igual. Nos vemos cuando volvamos. Voy a buscar a Hermione.

-Adiós.

Harry se vistió sin muchas prisas. La conversación con Ron le había chafado un poco. No le gustaba que su amigo se enfadara con él, pero es que a veces era tan cabezota...

Bajo a desayunar y se cruzó con una mirada plateada. Sintió que podía perderse en ella y no lo importaría. Desayuno sin dejar de mirar hacia aquella mesa hasta que vio que Malfoy se marchaba. Sin terminarse lo que quedaba en el plato salió detrás de él.

-Potter.- saludó el rubio con un gesto de cabeza.- ¿Vamos?

-Como quieras.

Harry siguió a Draco hacía la Sala Común de Slytherin. Recorrieron el mismo camino que había hecho con Ron cuando se transformaron en Crabe y Goyle para descubrir quien era el heredero de Slytherin. Realmente la aventura no resultó como esperaban, Malfoy no les dio ninguna pista de quien podía ser.

-_Drache schwars- _susurro Draco cuando llegaron a la entrada. Harry se quedo parado cuando la puerta se abrió, no estaba muy seguro de querer entrar allí.- Puedes entrar. No hay nadie dentro.

-Si, ya voy.- el moreno se apresuro a entrar y la puerta se cerro tras él.

Draco fue hacía una librería llena de libros que había en una de las paredes y le hizo un gesto al otro para que se acercara. Harry quedo sorprendido al ver aquellos libros tan antiguos. Debían ser más viejos, incluso, que el casillo donde estaban.

-Mira, son estos.- Draco cogió una pila de libros y los dejó sobre la mesa más cercana.- Deben haber más, pero no los he mirado todos.

-¿tenemos que leernos todos estos libros?- preguntó mirando la grosura de cada uno.- Son muy gordos, no acabaremos nunca.

-No hace falta que los leas enteros. Si ves algo interesante, lo lees, sino, lo pasas.

-Esto va a ser más duro de lo que creía.- dijo suspirando.

-Esto te pasa por pasarte el día haciendo el vago con tu amigo el pobretón.

-No llames así a Ron. ¿Qué te ha hecho para que lo trates así?

-Simplemente existir. Además, él tampoco se queda corto a la hora de insultar.

-Eso es porque tú siempre lo provocas.

-Lo que tú digas. A parte, no se porque lo defiendes tanto. Antes estaba echando pestes de ti. Lo escuche cuando baje a desayunar.

-Se ha enfadado porque le prometí que hoy iríamos a Hogsmeade. Y, en vez de eso, me quedo aquí y contigo.- explico defendiendo a su amigo.- Tiene derecho a estar enfadado.

-Por eso me ha mirado tan mal cuando nos hemos cruzado.-se dijo a si mismo.- Si de verdad fuera tu amigo no se hubiera enfadado por esa tontería.

-Tú que sabrás sobre que es un amigo de verdad.- dijo entre dientes.

-Pues mucho. Gracias a dios, tengo grandes amigos que no se enfadan porque prefiero quedarme a hacer un trabajo que irme de fiesta. A tu amigo le da rabia que este conmigo porque tiene miedo de compartirte, te quiere para él solo. Es todo un honor para él ser el mejor amigo del Salvador del mundo. Enterate, tu querido amigo es un egoísta que solo piensa en sus intereses.

-No voy a permitir que hables así de él. Ron no es amigo mío solo por mi nombre. Él no es como tú, que solo me ofreciste tu mano cuando supiste quien soy. Debió fastidiarte mucho que alguien te rechazara tu que siempre lo has tenido, ¿no? y, encima por un Weasley.

-No te creas tan importante Potter.- dijo el rubio en un tono peligroso.

-No se como pude llegar a pensar que podríamos estar un rato sin discutir.

-Yo solo he hecho un comentario, eres tú el que lo ha liado todo.

-Encima la culpa va a ser mía. Lo que me faltaba.

-Deja de auto compadecerte y ponte a trabajar.

-Ya va, tranquilo.

Harry cogió el primer libro que encontró y se puso a hojearlo. No sabía que tenían que buscar exactamente, pero estaba seguro que no se lo iba a preguntar a su compañero. Le hacía sentirse como un inútil.

Pasaron algunas horas en las que no habían parada ni un momento para descansar. Harry cansado, dejo el libro a un lado y se levantó para estirar las piernas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Draco.

-Descansar un rato. Tengo la cabeza que me va a explotar.

-Si, es verdad. Ya llevamos mucho rato. Creo que deberíamos parar hasta la tarde.

-Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No se. Dentro de un rato un elfo traerá la comida aquí. Si quieres quedarte seguro que habrá para los dos.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, se han marchado todos.

-Creí que te habías enfadado conmigo.

-Ya se me paso. Eres un caso perdido. No espero que seas capaz de hablar bien a alguien que no seas tú.

-Me ofendes Potter.

-Llámame Harry.

-Está bien, Harry.- dijo remarcando el nombre del moreno.-Supongo que no será ningún problema que tú también me llames por mi nombre. Eso sí, solo cuando no haya nadie delante.

-Que colgante más extraño.- exclamo Harry al ver el colgante que llevaba Draco. Eran dos serpientes de plata entrelazadas sobre un fondo verde.- ¿Qué significa?

-No lo se. Creo que es el símbolo de alguna familia o de alguien. Me lo encontré enterrado en el jardín de mi casa, me gusto y me lo quede.

-Típico Slytherin

En ese momento llego un elfo con una bandeja de comida. Draco le pidió que trajera un plato más para Potter y en unos minutos ya estaban comiendo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es un poco personal- pidió Harry cuando ya estaban terminando los postres. Le daba un poco de vergüenza hacer esa pregunta y, todavía más a él, pero le interesaba mucho la respuesta.

-Claro, pero no te prometo que vaya a responderte.- dijo el rubio intrigado.

-¿Tú... tú eres... gay?- pregunto ruborizándose nada más terminar.

-¡AH! ¿Era eso? Es por lo de aquel día en los vestuarios, ¿no?- dijo recordando aquel momento, en especial el cuerpo del otro chico.

-No, bueno si, bueno...

-Tranquilo, no muerdo, por lo menos no siempre-añadió sonriendo provocativamente, cosa que puso más nervioso a Harry.

-La verdad es que corren rumores sobre eso.

-Corren muchos rumores sobre mí, igual que sobre ti. ¿Tú que piensas?

-No lo sé. Por eso pregunto.

-Yo creo que está muy claro. Si, lo soy. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

-No, ninguno.- "Todo lo contrario."

-Pero más importante ¿Tu lo eres?- "Di que sí, di que sí."

-No estoy del todo seguro.- contesto tímidamente.

-Y por eso querías saber si yo lo era. Para que te ayude. Si tú problema es lo que van a pensar de ti, te puedo decir que aunque no este muy visto por todo los magos, esta mejor que en el mundo muggle.

-No es por eso. Simplemente es que no lo se.

-¿No has estado nunca con un chico?- Harry negó con la cabeza. "Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba", se dijo Draco.- ¿Y con alguna chica más a parte de Chang?

-Con Susan Bones y Giny.

-Con que la Weasley. Así que lo consiguió al final. Y ¿Qué sentiste con ellas?

-No sabría que decirte. No tengo con que comparar.- dijo de manera insinuante.

-Eso puede tener fácil solución.- Draco miro a los ojos verdes que tenia delante y fue acercando su rostro al de Harry. Cuando sus labios se estaban rozando, un ruido les sobresaltó y se separaron. La puerta de la Sala Común se abría dejando paso a un grupo de segundo. Los niños se quedaron parados mirándolos.

-¿Que miráis?- les gritó enfadado. Los chicos bajaron la cara asustados y se fueron a sus habitaciones.-

Los mato.- dijo Draco en voz baja para luego dirigirse a Harry.- Coge algunos libros.

-¿Donde vamos?

-A mi habitación. Ahora empezaran a venir todos los pequeños. Ya debe estar al terminar la comida. A media tarde volverán a irse. Cada fin de semana hacen lo mismo.

Harry cogió los libros y subió las escaleras detrás de Draco. No sabía si estaba más nervioso porque habían estado a punto de besarse o sí porque al final no lo habían hecho. Ahora no sabía que pensar ni como comportarse ante el rubio. Se sentía inseguro muy, muy nervioso. Solo podía pensar en ese roce de labios y eso ojos. Ahora que los había visto más de cerca le habían impresionado.

"Como Ron se entere de que estoy pensando esto de Malfoy, nuestro eterno rival, pensara que estoy para encerrarme en San Mungo.", pensó con una sonrisa triste. "Seguro que se enfadaría y estaría semanas o meses sin hablarme."

Draco, por su lado, también pensaba en ese beso o casi beso. No podía creerse que hubiera estado tan cerca y que por culpa de esos mocosos tan oportunos...

"Malditos niños, se van a enterar de quien es Draco Malfoy. Tan cerca que estaba y nada. Espero que no se eche atrás. Por lo menos sé que no le soy indiferente. Habrá que volver a intentarlo y esta vez lo conseguiré."

Continuara...

Nota: Hola!! Espero que os guste este capitulo y me dejéis vuestros comentarios. Pronto empezara la acción entre Harry y Draco, y entre Remus y Andrei. También, en el siguiente capitulo empezara a revelarse el misterio de los niños, en este ya hay alguna pista que hace referencia al prologo (ver colgante de Draco). Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, las acepto de buen grado.

Gracias a todos lo que me habeís dejado reviews, me animan mucho.


	10. 9 Miedos y dudas

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADRON DE ALMAS**

**_Capitulo 9: Miedos y dudas_**

Draco se dejo caer sobre la cama con desgana. Sus compañeros lo miraban divertidos. Sabían muy bien quien era el causante de su estado de ánimo, aunque no conocían exactamente el motivo.

¿Piensas contarnos lo que ha pasado con Potter- preguntó Blaise sentándose a su lado.

-No.- contestó el rubio bruscamente.- Y no insistáis más

-No nos puedes hacer esto. Has estado todo el día a solas con él. Tiene que haber pasado algo. Necesitamos saberlo. ¿Ni siquiera os habéis peleado?

-Explícanoslo. Pansy se enfadara si no hemos descubierto nada. Y ya sabes como se pone.

-Que no Gregory. No ha pasado nada.

-Venga.- suplico Vicent.¿Vas a dejarnos con la curiosidad?

-Pero que pesados que llegáis a ser. Ya os lo cuento.- Dijo Draco rindiéndose.- Después del desayuno vinimos aquí, estudiamos, nos peleamos, seguimos estudiando, comimos y hablamos un rato, y volvimos a leer los libros. ¿Contentos?

-Y ¿ya esta? No ha pasado nada más.

-No.

-Pues a nosotros no nos han dicho eso. ¿Seguro que no te dejaste la parte más importante?

¿Olvidarme de qué- pregunto temiéndose la respuesta.

¿Algo sobre un beso¿No te habrás dejado esa parte por casualidad?

¿Beso¿Como queréis que haya habido un beso rodeados de tanto mocoso oportuno- gritó con frustración.

-Entonces¿no hubo beso?

-NO. justo cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos, aparecierón los mocosos esos. Juro que la próxima vez los mato. Luego subimos a la habitación.

-Lo vuestro si que es rapidez. Directos a la cama.- dijo Blaise en broma.¡Auch! Eso me ha dolido.

-Idiota. Te lo mereces.

-Deja que lo entienda. Habéis estado toda la tarde aquí arriba y no ha pasado nada.

-Exacto. Eso es lo que ha pasado. Además¿por qué debería haber pasado algo?

¿Pero tu eres tonto o qué? Yo te diré porque tendría que haber pasado algo.

-Gregory, mejor será que nos marchemos. Esto se esta poniendo feo.- dijo en voz baja Vicent.- Nosotros dos nos vamos.

-Tendría que haber pasado algo porque llevas desde que lo viste por primera vez, obsesionado con él. Por eso y porque tu también le gustas a él.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Blaise. Pero él no me gusta y yo tampoco a él, sino no se hubiera echado atrás con lo del beso.

-Tú no eres el Draco de siempre. Ese chico arrogante, orgulloso y seguro de si mismo.

-Sigo siendo el mismo.

¿Me vas a negar que tengo razón- Draco no contestó.- Supongo que ese silencio es un No.

-Vale, me gusta. ¿Y qué- le gritó el rubio perdiendo el control.- Deja de meterte en mi vida.

-No, eres mi amigo y vas a escucharme. ¿Quieres saber que es lo qué pienso?

-Me lo vas a decir igualmente.

-Pienso que él que se hecho atrás fuiste tú y no él. Te dio miedo en el último momento.

¿Miedo¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. Miedo porque nunca has sentido algo así por nadie. Es algo nuevo para ti. Tienes miedo de que sea la primera persona en rechazarte. Pero le tienes más miedo a ser correspondido.

-Déjalo ya, no quiero seguir escuchándote.

-No voy a callarme. Tienes miedo de lo que pueda pensar de esto. A que tu padre y Snape se enteren. A que el Lord se entere que te gusta su mayor enemigo.

¡Cállate¡Cállate- gritaba el rubio tapándose los oídos para no escucharlo.

-Miedo de que Potter se entere de lo que llevas en el brazo y se aleje.

-Basta, por favor, basta ya.- pidió entre sollozos.

-Lo siento Draco, pero no soporto ver como te haces daño a ti mismo. No quiero verte sufrir.

¿Qué te importa lo que me pase?

-Sabes muy bien porque me importas tanto.- susurro en un tono cansado.

¿De verdad te importo- preguntó más animado.

-Claro que sí. Al final va a resultar que solo necesitabas mimitos como si fueras un niño pequeño.

-No es verdad.- dijo el rubio aparentando estar ofendido.- Yo lamento no...

-No digas nada. No es culpa tuya que me haya enamorado de ti. Ahora lo importante es arreglar lo de Potter. Hay que pensar en algo.

-Blaise.

¿Que?

-Gracias. Ojalá me gustaras tú. ¿Sabes? No se que haría sin ti.

-Yo solo te digo lo que pienso.

-Pero siempre tienes razón, me conoces mejor que nadie.

-Eso es un don que solo yo poseo.

¿Tu quieres ser mortífago, Blaise?

-La verdad, no. yo solo quiero poder vivir tranquilo. No quiero matar a gente inocente ni que me maten a mí y, aún menos, por una causa que no es la mía.

-Te entiendo. Pero cualquiera que se niegue a obedecer al Lord... Yo no quiero morir, Blaise. Tengo mucho miedo. Cualquiera de las opciones es mala.

-Pues tendremos que ver cuál es la que más nos conviene. Ahora mejor que bajemos. Seguro que se piensan que nos hemos matado el uno al otro.

-Vamos.

* * *

Harry Potter y Remus Lupin entraron en el despacho de este último. El profesor se sentó en uno de los sillones e hizo un gesto para que el joven le imitara. Después de que un elfo les trajera un chocolate caliente, Remus habló.

¿Qué te ocurre, Harry? Te veo ausente. ¿Tienes algún problema? Ya sabes que para cualquier cosa puedes hablar conmigo.

-Es que últimamente tengo cosas en la cabeza. No te preocupes, Remus.- le contestó el chico quitándole importancia.

¿Por qué no me lo explicas? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte en algo.- le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Es que me da vergüenza.

¿Vergüenza? No estarás enamorado¿no- al ver que Harry solo respondía bajando la cara, continua divertido.- Y ¿se puede saber quién es la afortunada?

-No... Es que... no hay afortunada.

¿Entonces- preguntó confundido.

-Es que no me gustan las chicas.- dijo de un tirón. Remus empezó a reír y Harry levantó la cabeza ofendido.¿Por qué te ríes?

-Perdona Harry. No me río de ti, tranquilo. Es que me ha hecho. Pensaba que te pasaba algo más grave.

-Pues para mí es muy grave.

-Lo se. Perdóname. Y ¿no me vas a decir quién es él?

-Eso es lo que me esta dando vueltas en la cabeza. No puedo haberme enamorado de él. La verdad es que ni siquiera se si me he enamorado. ¿Siempre es tan complicado?

-Normalmente si. Pero al final suele merecer la pena.- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica mirando al vació como si recordase algo.

-Parece que lo dices por propia experiencia. ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

-Sí. Tenía los mismos problemas que tú. Por un lado, me preocupaba haberme enamorado de un chico. Por el otro, de quien me había enamorado. Era algo imposible. Por lo menos era lo que yo creía al principio.

¿De quién te habías enamorado¿Te correspondía- preguntó el chico curioso.

-Me enamore de mi mejor amigo.

¿De...- intentó decir Harry sorprendido.

-Sí, de Sirius. Lo pase muy mal durante un tiempo. No me atrevía a mirarle a la cara por miedo a descubrirme. Y ¿Si luego me odiaba y no quería seguir siendo mi amigoÉl era un mujeriego, jamás creí tener la más mínima posibilidad de gustarle.

¿Lo descubrió?

-Se lo dije yo en un ataque de celos. Era el día antes de luna llena. Ya sabes que esos días estoy más fuera de control. Todavía puedo recordar su expresión. Se quedo paralizado.

¿Qué hizo¿Se enfado?

¡OH, no! Todo lo contrario. Me beso. Fue maravilloso. Creo que nunca me he vuelto a sentir tan bien como en ese instante. Estuvimos juntos los siguientes años. Fueron los más felices de mi vida. Entonces lo enviaron a Azkaban. ¿Puedes imaginarte como me sentí? La persona que más amaba nos había traicionado. Y por más que me decía que había un error, siempre tenía la duda. Y, cuando por fin, tenemos la posibilidad de vivir juntos y tranquilos otra vez, sucede esto.

-Es una historia muy triste.

-Perdimos tanto tiempo por miedo a ser rechazos por el otro. Por eso te lo explico, para que a ti no te pase lo mismo. Tienes que dejar tus miedos a un lado y lanzarte. A lo mejor sale mal, pero si no lo haces te quedarás con las dudas de saber que hubiera pasado.

-Pero mi situación es diferente. Él me odia. Siempre intenta humillarme. Si le digo que siento algo por él, se reirá de mí en mi cara.

-Creo que ya se de quién estamos hablando. Es Malfoy¿Cierto?

¿Como puedo haberme enamorado de él? Siempre nos hemos odiado. No logro entenderlo. ¿Por qué él?

-El amor es así. Siempre llega en la persona que menos te esperas. ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con él¿EN que piensas?

-No puedo pensar en nada. No puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos. Siento que me pierdo en ellos- dijo pensativo.- y ese cabello... me dan ganas de enterrar mis dedos en él. Y me pongo muy nervioso. No puedo controlar lo que digo ni lo que hago. Esta mañana estaba intentando leer y no era capaz de apartar mis ojos de su cuerpo. Y cualquier cosa que diga me sienta mal.

-Creo que estas definitivamente enamorado de él.

¡OH, Dios! Tenías que ayudarme no hundirme más.

-Para ayudarte primero tienes que aceptar lo que sientes. Sino no servirá de nada.

-Y ¿Qué puedo hacer? No le voy a gustar nunca.

-primero tendrías que averiguar si le gustan los chicos.

-Le gustan. Él mismo me lo ha dicho.

¿Como que te lo ha dicho?

-Hoy, mientras comíamos. Salió el tema. Le dije que no estaba seguro de si me gustaban los chicos porque no tenía con quién comparar. Me dijo que eso tenía fácil solución.

-Yo diría que se te estaba insinuando.

-Casi nos besamos.- dijo tímidamente.- pero llegaron unos Slytherins más pequeños.

-Entonces no pasó nada, aunque está claro que algo le gustas.

-No. Subimos a su habitación. Yo pensaba lo mismo que tú por la forma de comportarse. Estuve esperando una ocasión para que pasara algo, pero él parecía que me esquivaba.

-Yo creo que le gustas y que por eso se comporta de esa manera. Además, hace mucho que ya no se mete con vosotros.

¿Crees que puedo tener alguna posibilidad?

-No lo se, Harry. Yo intentaría averiguar que siente él a través de sus reacciones. Si ves que tienes la más mínima probabilidad, ataca. El no ya lo tienes, no puedes perder nada.

-Tienes razón, Remus.

-Creo que haré lo que dices. Muchas gracias.

-Me alegro de haberte servido de ayuda. Por cierto¿Ron y Hermione saben algo de esto? No creo que estén muy contentos con la idea de tú y Malfoy.

-Saben que me gustan los chicos, pero de Draco no saben nada. Hermione ya se llevo un shock muy grande cuando se entero de lo otro.

-Deberías decírselo. Son tus amigos.

-Pero es que no van a entenderlo. Cuando acepten del todo mis preferencias, entonces pensare como decirles. Aunque Ron no se como reaccionara. Mentira, lo se. Me matara o me encerrara en San Mungo o se pensará que me han mandado un hechizo o algo.

-No seas exagerado. Les costar�, pero lo aceptaran. Si de verdad son tus mejores amigos, como ellos presumen, lo harán.

-Eso espero.

-Ya me irás contando como sigue todo.

-Si sucede algo, serás el primero en saberlo.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Otra cosa. Me he fijado que miras mucho al nuevo. Y él a ti, también. Yo también quiero ser el primero en saber si pasa algo.

-Lo serás. No te preocupes.- Dijo Lupin entre risas.- Ahora a dormir, que es muy tarde. Te acompaño hasta la torre.

Harry salió del despacho acompañado por su profesor y amigo. Se sentía mejor y más relajado. Solo esperaba que Remus tuviera razón. No entendía muy bien sus propios sentimientos, pero estaba decidido a no huir de ellos. Draco Malfoy le gustaba e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por conseguirlo.

Continuará...


	11. 10 Avances, discusiones y ¿besos?

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADRON DE ALMAS**

**_Capitulo 10: Avances, discusiones y ¿besos?_**

¿Donde estuviste todo el día?- preguntó un pelirrojo furioso.

Harry acababa de entrar en la habitación cuando Ron le saltó encima hecho una fiera. Se apartó de él como pudo y se tito sobre la cama.

¿Piensas contestarme?

Ya sabes donde estuve.- dijo cansado.- Ahora déjame descansar que he dormido muy mal. Me quede dormido en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común.

Ya, y pretendes que me lo crea¿no?- dijo irónico.- ¿Qué hiciste por la noche¿A qué hora llegaste? Estuve hasta muy tarde esperándote.

¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? No eres nadie para que tengas que saber que estoy haciendo en cada momento. ¿Me estás espiando a caso¿Qué te pasa?

¿Qué que me pasa? Me pasa que estoy preocupado de que pases tanto tiempo con ese. No me fío de ese bastardo. Es Malfoy, por el amor de Dios. Esa maldita serpiente venenosa, arrogante y despreciable que su mayor diversión es hacernos la vida imposible a los tres.

Me da igual. De momento se está portando bastante bien conmigo, teniendo en cuenta que es Draco Malfoy, claro.

No me lo puedo creer. No es verdad lo que estás diciendo. Es un maldito mortifago. ¿No lo ves¿Es que no recuerdas quién es su padre y lo que le pasa a mi hermana por su culpa? Padre e hijo son iguales.

Cállate. No tienes pruebas de que él también lo sea. Es una acusación muy grave que no puede hacerse a la ligera. Además, yo siempre me quejo porqué Snape me compara con mi padre. No pienso hacer lo mismo con Malfoy.

¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? Hace unos días tú pensabas lo mismo.

NO se puede juzgar sin antes conocer a la persona.

Y ¿Tú la conoces?

Mejor que antes, sí.- contestó seguro.

Ya entiendo que es lo que sucede. También te ha seducido a ti. ¿No es eso?- dijo como si hubiera descubierto algo importante.

Ya no sabes ni lo que dices.- mintió el moreno.- No quiero seguir escuchándote. Cuando te calmes, si quieres, ya hablaremos.

¿Qué me calme? Me calmare cuando me digas que hiciste ayer con Malfoy. ¿Te acostaste con él? Mejor no me lo digas. No quiero tener pesadillas esta noche.

Perdonad que os interrumpa.- dijo Neville tímidamente.- ¿Anoche estuviste con Malfoy? Yo te vi entrar en el despacho del profesor Lupin.

¿Remus?- preguntó Ron.

Sí, Ron, con Remus. Pase casi toda la noche allí y luego me acompaño aquí, por si también te interesa saber que hice con él.

Yo... Lo siento.- dijo Ron arrepentido.- Es qué no me fío. Te puede hacer cualquier cosa.

Me parece muy bien que no te fíes de él, pero, por lo menos, podrías fiarte de mí. No necesito que me andes vigilando ni protegiendo. Y no pienso soportar más estos arranques de rabia que te dan. No aguanto más. Pienso hacer lo que me de la gana.

Harry finalmente perdió la paciencia y explotó dejando salir todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Si quiero pasar todo el día con él, lo haré. Y si me quiero acostar con él, pues me también lo haré. Y me da igual lo que tú y los demás penséis. Es mi vida. ¿lo entiendes? Estoy harto de que todo el mundo me controle. Me gustaría poder hacer con ella lo que quisiera. YA no soy un niño. Soy capaz de defenderme y de decidir por mi mismo.

Harry...

Estoy seguro que si no fuera el niño que vivió, no le importaría a nadie lo que hiciera.- continuó el moreno.- Solo quiero tener una vida como cualquier otra persona. Y¿sabes qué? Con Draco...

¿Ahora ya es Draco?

Si. DRACO no me trata como un muñeco que se pueda romper por cualquier cosa. Con él me siento uno más.

Pues si con él te sientes tan bien, ya puedes irte con él.

Eso haré.- Harry se giro enfadado y con un portazo salió de la habitación.

Creo que estáis exagerando.- se atrevió a decir Neville.

Tu cállate, Neville. No sabes nada.- Y salió dando otro portazo dejando a un Neville asombrado.

Uno intenta ayudar y se lo pagan así. Pues ya se lo arreglarán ellos dos solitos.

* * *

En el Gran Comedor tanto alumnos como profesores se encontraban desayunando cuando entraron las lechuzas portando el correo. Una pequeña lechuza blanca como la nieve se paró delante del profesor de DCAO. Andrei le quito el pergamino que llevaba atado y lo leyó. 

A medida que avanzaba en su lectura, su rostro se iba ensombreciendo cada vez más. Los dos profesores que había a su lado lo notaron y lo miraron preocupados.

Andrei¿está todo bien?

No te preocupes, Remus. Es que me ha sorprendido lo que dice la carta. No me había esperado esto. Pero estoy bien.

¿Es sobre eso?- preguntó Severus en voz baja para que solo pudiera escucharlo él.- Ya sabes a que me refiero.

Sí, es la información que estábamos esperando.- respondió en el mismo tono.- ¿Estarás en tu despacho después del desayuno?

Si, si no tengo nada que hacer al final.

Más tarde me paso por allí y te explico lo que dice.

Te esperaré.- Severus se levantó y en voz algo más alta se despidió de todos.

¿Qué es tanto secreto?- preguntó Remus en broma.

No puedo decírtelo, Severus me mataría.

No pasa nada, lo entiendo.- contestó apenado.

Me gustaría poder decírtelo, pero no puedo. Aunque supongo que no pasara nada si te digo de que se trata. Por qué tú no se lo dirás a nadie¿no?

Claro que no se lo diría a nadie. Pero no hace falta que me lo cuentes. No quiero que tengas problemas con Snape.

¿Recuerdas el caso ese de los niños que están desapareciendo?

Sí.

Creemos que tenemos alguna pista y estamos investigando.

¿Una pista¿Cuál?

No puedo decirte más. Si por mi fuera... pero hay terceras personas implicadas y no quiero faltar a la promesa que les hice de no contar nada.

Deberíais decírselo a Dumbledore. No podéis esconderlo.

No podemos. Primero queremos estar seguros de que vamos en el camino correcto.

Sigo pensando que Albus debe saber esto.

No me hagas arrepentirme de habértelo contado.- dijo Andrei con voz dura.- Espero que no le menciones a nadie esta conversación.

Te dije que no lo haría y no voy a hacerlo, pero eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo.

Si lo contamos harían preguntas y nos veríamos obligados a responderlas y no podemos. No queremos perjudicar a quien nos paso esa pista. Sería injusto.

De acuerdo. Supongo que si has decidido no decir nada es que debe ser lo mejor.

Gracias, Remus. Luego nos vemos.

Hasta luego.

* * *

Por la tarde, Draco salió a dar un paseo por los jardines. Una fina capa blanca cubría todo el terreno y caían pequeños copos de nieve sobre él. Siempre le había gustado ver como caía la nieve. Le relajaba de alguna manera y en ese momento necesitaba relajarse. Aquella noche los sueños habían vuelto con más fuerza. 

Caminó hacia el lago que estaba completamente helado y vio, bajo el árbol, una figura encogida. Se acercó en silencio para ver quien era.

¿No tienes frío, Potter?- dijo sentándose a su lado.

EL chico moreno levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Rápidamente apartó la mirada. Otra vez esa sensación de nervios. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así cuando estaba con él? No era capaz de decir ni de hacer nada con sentido. Después de hablar con Remus había salido muy seguro de decirle a Draco lo que sentía, pero, ahora que lo tenía en frente, la valentía Gryffindor había desaparecido. Temía hacer el ridículo delante de él. Y ¿Si no le gustaba?

Por su lado, el rubio pensaba algo similar. Esa noche se había propuesto hacerle saber al chico que tenía delante sus sentimientos, aunque ahora no estaba seguro de querer que él lo supiera. Baise tenía razón: tenía miedo. Miedo de ser rechazado por él.

Un poco, pero me apetecía estar aquí. Es bonito todo esto cuando esta nevado.- contestó finalmente el moreno.- ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

Quería tomar el aire y estar solo.

Si te molesto me marcho.

¿Por qué? He sido yo el que ha venido donde tú. Tú estabas primero. SI quieres, el que se marcha soy yo.

No, no hace falta. Ya me estaba aburriendo y no tengo ganas de ir donde los otros.- "Está siendo amable. Es tan raro viniendo de él, aunque me gusta. Quizás si puedo tener una oportunidad."- Quédate.

¿Te has enfadado otra vez con tu amiguito?- preguntó en tono burlón.

Te diviertes viendo como nos peleamos¿no?

Bueno, sí. ¿Esta vez por qué ha sido, si se puede saber?

Se cabreó porqué pensaba que había pasado la noche contigo.

¿Y donde la pasaste? Es solo curiosidad.- añadió rápidamente para que no se notara su interés.

Estuve con Remus y después me quede dormido en un sofá de la Sala Común. Como no me vio, se pensó lo peor. Yo le dije que estaba cansado de que me controlará y... bueno, se lió la cosa más de lo necesario. Pero me da igual, tiene que aprender a controlarse.

Es un crío. Últimamente, todas vuestras peleas son por mí. Me hacéis sentir importante.

No te lo creas tanto. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? No es algo de lo que me guste hablar y, aún menos, contigo.

Hombre, gracias.

Es la verdad, no tengo la intención de contarle a quién durante seis años ha sido mi mayor rival en la escuela.

¿Descubriste algo ayer?- preguntó cambiando de tema.- Después de tanto leer supongo que algo encontrarías, aunque siendo tú, tengo mis dudas.

Oye¿cuando vas a dejar de meterte conmigo?

YA me callo. No diré nada más. Pero es que es tan divertido...

Yo no veo lo divertido en ningún sitio.- dijo algo molesto.- En los libros que leí no hablaban mucho de su vida antes de convertirse en un mago oscuro, pero todos dan a entender que antes no era así. Aunque no dicen porque cambio que es lo que más nos interesa.

Muchos libros, pero en todos dicen lo mismo. ¿Qué tenemos, entonces?

A ver. Era hijo de una familia muy importante y poderosa. Conoció a los otros fundadores cuando eran pequeños, se hicieron amigos y decidieron crear Hogwarts. A partir de aquí hay un vació. Y empiezan las muertes de hijos de muggles, el abandona el castillo y se casa con una bruja experta en las Artes Oscuras. Tienen un hijo. Y finalmente, los otros tres fundadores lo matan. ¡Ah, sí! también tenemos que viajo por todo el mundo donde aprendió muchos tipos de magia, rituales...

Todavía tenemos tiempo para encontrar algo más.

¿Sabes? Hubo algo que me llamo la atención. Iba a enseñártelo ayer, pero al final se me olvido.

¿El qué?

En uno de los libros salían un mapa con los lugares que él atacó personalmente y con mayor fuerza. En uno de esos lugares salía un escudo idéntico al colgante que llevas puesto. Parece que Salazar tuvo alguna relación con aquel lugar, pero tampoco dicen cual. Salía un poco de la historia de allí. Se ve que un rey se casó con una bruja, pero él no sabía que lo era. Tuvieron una hija que, también, resultó ser bruja y se enamoro de un mago. Ella se quedo embarazada. Cuando el rey se entero de todo mando matar a la mujer y a la hija con el bebe que acababa de nacer, pero el mago consiguió salvar al niño. ¿Qué relación crees que tiene con ese lugar?

No lo se. Podemos investigarlo también.

Para qué habré hablado. Tendría que haber sabido que ibas a decirme eso.- bufó. El rubio se rió ante eso y Harry lo miró sorprendido. Nunca lo había visto reírse así, parecía otra persona. Se veía tan bien que Harry deseó poder estar así siempre.

* * *

Andrei se dirigió a las mazmorras para hablar con Severus. No sabía si había hecho bien en contarle aquello a Remus, aunque confiaba en que no iba a contárselo a nadie. La verdad es que no había podido evitar el decírselo. Y le hubiera gustado haber podido explicarle todo. 

Dijo la contraseña del despacho y entró. Severus estaba en su escritorio posiblemente corrigiendo exámenes.

¿Ya no llamas a la puerta?

¿Para qué si ya me se tu contraseña? Además, me estabas esperando así que he pensado que no interrumpiría nada.

Bueno¿qué eso que me tienes que contar?

¿Tú crees que Dumbledore debería saber sobre esto?- preguntó algo inseguro por la respuesta y la reacción que podía tener Severus.

No estarás pensando en decírselo¿no?

No, no es eso. Es que es un tema muy importante y delicado y... ¿No podríamos contárselo omitiendo la parte de Draco?

¿A qué vienen estas preguntas ahora? Habíamos quedado en que nadie debía enterarse.

Es que Remus antes me ha dicho que si estábamos escondiendo algo importante, lo mejor era que se lo dijéramos a Albus.

¿Qué le has contado?

Nada.- mintió.

No voy a volver a preguntarlo así que respóndeme la verdad. Sé que últimamente te has hecho muy cercano de él...

Solo le he dicho que estábamos investigando unas pistas que teníamos, pero que no sabíamos si eran buenas. No le he dicho nada más. Y creo que tiene razón. No podemos seguir escondiendo algo como esto. No hace falta que les contemos todo, nada más lo que queramos. Ellos no saben que hemos averiguado.

No se, ya pensare que hacemos. Pero dime que te han escrito esos amigos tuyos sobre Edick.

Ten.- dijo entregándole un papel.- es una foto de ese hombre. ¿Es el mismo que el que tú conoces?

Si, es el mismo.- En la foto salía un hombre de piel oscura, de ojos marrón verdoso y de cabellos caoba.- ¿qué saben de él?

No mucho. Dicen que es alguien muy extraño que se deja ver muy poco. Vive en una casa grandiosa y muy antigua. Esa casa siempre ha estado habitada desde hace siglos. Pero lo extraño es que dicen que siempre la ha habitado la misma persona, es como si ese hombre no envejeciera más y fuera inmortal. También se dice que hace muchos siglos fue un brujo negro muy poderoso y sabio.

Eso es imposible. No puede ser inmortal.

Bueno, eso es lo que nosotros siempre hemos creído. Pero dejando eso de lado, ten en cuenta que eso es solo una leyenda que corre por allí. No se cuanto hay de cierto en eso. Nadie sabe nada de él.

Entonces no hemos avanzado mucho. Estamos igual que al principio. Solo sabemos que es un mago oscuro y eso te lo podía decir yo.

Espera, hay más. También dicen que durante unos años han estado desapareciendo niños en la zona, igual que aquí, y qué él es el mayor sospechoso. Por eso se fue de allí.

Era lo que necesitábamos para estar seguros de que está involucrado.

Me han dicho que intentaran averiguar más cosas. Van a investigar a sus antecesores y van a ver si pueden registrar su casa.

Eso nos podría ayudar mucho. Solo nos falta saber quien es el otro hombre y que ritual es el que utilizan y para qué.

Si hubiera más gente investigando en el camino correcto acabaríamos antes y evitaríamos muchas desapariciones.

NO.- negó rotundamente.

Sabes que tengo razón. No mencionaremos nada de los Malfoy. No les diremos que no están ayudando si no quieres.- insistió.

Es peligroso que mucha gente sepa que estamos investigándolo.

Pero alguien de confianza...

Si lo que pretendes es que le pidamos ayuda a tu amiguito dilo claramente.

No es eso.- dijo poniéndose rojo.

¿Crees que sería capaz de guardar el secreto y de no ir corriendo a Albus?

Confío en él.

De acuerdo, puedes contárselo, pero nada de lo de Draco.

Te estás ablandando, Sev.

No. Solo lo hago porque cuantos más seamos, antes se acabara todo.

Hablamos esta noche.- se despidió Andrei y salió contento del despacho.

* * *

Ya había empezado a oscurecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry y Draco todavía estaban sentados al lado del lago conversando animadamente. Para quién no los conociera, les parecería que esos dos habían sido amigos toda la vida, pero para los alumnos que pasaban por allí, verlos juntos no dejaba de ser toda una sorpresa. 

No puedes negar que nos lo hiciste pasar mal muchas veces. Siempre me castigaban por tu culpa.- recordó con una sonrisa.

Eso es mentira.- replicó el rubio.- Solo te castigaba Snape. Los demás profesores siempre me castigaban a mí, tuviera la culpa o no.

Así compensan con Snape. No puedes quejarte.

Claro que puedo quejarme. Vosotros solo tenéis a un profesor en contra. Nosotros tenemos a todos los demás. El que ayuda a equilibrarlo es Snape no al revés. Cuando pasa algo malo los primeros sospechosos somos nosotros, tengan pistas o no. así que los que no pueden quejarse sois vosotros.

Es normal que duden antes de vosotros.

¿A sí¿Por qué es normal?- Harry iba a responderle pero Draco lo corto enfadado.- Espera, ya lo se, porqué somos magos oscuros, mortífagos. ¿No es eso? Creí que eras diferente a los otros, pero veo que eres igual a todos. No se que haces hablando conmigo, soy un Slytherin, no soy de fiar.

No le des la vuelta a todo lo que digo. Yo confío en ti. ¿Quieres saber por qué me enfade con Ron hoy? Porque el te estaba acusando y yo te defendí.- le gritó ofendido.- Ya se que no sois lo que todo el mundo piensa, por lo menos no todos, pero tampoco hacéis nada para que dejen de pensarlo.

No serviría de nada. Y, ahora, si me disculpas, me voy.- dijo Draco levantándose para marcharse, pero Harry lo cogió del brazo para que no lo hiciera.

Perdóname, no quería ofenderte.- le pidió sinceramente.

Da igual. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me traten así.- dijo cansadamente volviendo a sentarse.

¿Sabes? Ayer dejamos algo a medias.- le dijo Harry armandose de valor.

¿A sí¿El qué?- preguntó confundido.

Estabas intentando poner solución a mi problema antes de que nos interrumpieran.- le explicó Harry y al ver que Draco alzaba una ceja interrogante, comprendió que lo había entendido.- ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme ahora con eso?

Creo que podría intentarlo.

Draco agarró con una mano la nuca de Harry y atrajo su cabeza hacía él. Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. El moreno, ansioso, se lanzó a esos labios y lo beso con desesperación.

Malfoy.- gritó una voz a sus espaldas.- Quita las manos de encima a Harry. No te atrevas a tocarle.

¿Weasley?- preguntó incrédulo. "¿Por qué tuvo que llegar justamente ahora?

Ron ¿que haces aquí¿Ya me estas volviendo a vigilas?

Suerte que he llegado, sino no se que te hubiera hecho este.

No me hubiera hecho nada que yo no quisiera también.

¿Qué estás diciendo?

Te estoy diciendo que me gusta y si me ha besado es porque yo se lo he pedido. Así que déjalo en paz y a mí también.

No me lo puedo creer. ¿En serio crees que el te va a corresponder? No me hagas reír. Que ingenuo llegas a ser, Harry. Te estás equivocando y pronto te darás cuenta.

Me da igual. Si tengo que equivocarme lo haré, pero por lo menos habré hecho lo que yo quería.

Si es lo que quieres quédate con él, pero no te vuelvas a acercar a mi.- Ron dio media vuelta enfadado y se alejo. Harry se quedo allí parado mirando como su mejor amigo se alejaba de él en todos los sentidos.

Se le pasara pronto.- Dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Ya verás como sí.- intentó reconfortarlo, aún sin saber muy bien como. Recordó lo que hacían sus amigos cuando estaba mal y lo abrazó. El moreno se dejo hacer sintiéndose protegido por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Continuara...

¿Alguien sabe que se hace para que salgan los guiones? No entiendo porque de golpe no aparecen, igual que los dobles espacios.

Gracias a Keira, a mey-mey y a Persefone (intentare que no les pase nada a los dos para que no me mates). Me animan mucho vuestros comentarios.


	12. 11 ¿Estoy enamorado?

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADRON DE ALMAS**

**  
**

Nota: Las conversaciones están en cursiva ya que los guiones no quieren aparecer. 

Gracias a todos los que leeis y dejaís comentarios.

**_Capitulo 11¿Estoy enamorado?_**

_Así que te gusto ¿eh?-_ Harry enrojeció ante la pregunta del rubio que seguía abrazándolo mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada.

_Mmm... Yo... Si._- dijo bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.- _Ya se que no te gusto y que es una tontería pensar que podría gustarte algún día, pero..._

_Cállate._- ordenó el rubio.- _Siempre que hablas es para decir tonterías, Potter._

Al ver que iba a contestar algo, el propio Draco fue quién le calló tapándole la boca con sus labios. Cuando se separaron, Harry lo miró con ojos interrogantes.

_¿Por qué me miras así?_

_Me has besado._

_¿No me digas?_- dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

_¿Por qué me has besado?_

_Dios¿Te lo tengo que explicar todo? ME GUSTAS._- dijo remarcando las últimas palabras como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.- _Creí que era obvio._

_¿Qué?-_ "Ha dicho que le gusto", pensó sin acabar de asimilar lo que había escuchado."¡OH, Dios! Ha dicho que le gusto. ¡Le gusto!" Ante tal pensamiento su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

V_eo que empiezas a comprender¿para todo eres tan lento?_- ironizó el rubio.

_¡Oye!_- exclamó ofendido.- C_omprende que es difícil de creerlo cuando siempre te estás riendo de mí._

_...-_

_Entonces, si yo te gusto y tú me gustas... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_

_No se. Podemos intentar ver si puede funcionar algo entre nosotros. Si tú quieres, claro._- dijo sonrojándose, cosa que sorprendió y agrado mucho al moreno.

_¿En serio? Claro que quiero._

_Pero será mejor que lo escondamos, por lo menos al principio. Hay algunos alumnos que van a ser futuros mortifagos y si esto se llega a saber podría ser peligroso._

_y ¿Tú?_- preguntó Harry con miedo en la voz.

_Yo ¿qué?_

_Se qué tú padre es un mortifago y..._

_Si lo que quieres saber es si yo quiero serlo, la respuesta es que no. Mira, Harry, yo no voy a decir que me importan los muggles porque me dan igual, pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con que los maten de esa manera. Yo no quiero convertirme en un asesino. Mi padre escogió mal el camino y ya esta pagando por ese error._

_Ya se que es tu padre, pero no puedes pensar que está arrepentido de ser un mortifago._- Harry sabía que esas palabras iban a molestar a Draco, pero le daba rabia ver como defendía a Lucius Malfoy.- _Yo lo he visto. Por culpa de él despertaron al basilisco que había escondido en la cámara de los secretos y casi mueren Giny, Hermione y mucha otra gente..._

_Tú mismo lo has dicho, es mi padre y lo quiero como a tal._- dijo molesto.- _Es más, mi familia está por delante de cualquier cosa. No voy a tolerar que hables así de mi padre. Sabes, creo que es mejor que lo dejemos, hay muchas cosas que nos separan y no vamos a ponernos de acuerdo nunca._

_Draco, perdóname. No volveré a mencionar el tema._- intentó disculparse el moreno.

_El problema no es que hablemos del tema. El problema es que se perfectamente lo que piensas sin necesidad de que lo digas. Mi padre no es el hombre que todos pensáis que es. Todo lo que hace lo hace para protegerme a mí. ¿Tú sabes lo que les hacen a los traidores o simplemente a quién cambia de ideas?_

_Por favor._- pidió Harry.- _Me da igual tú padre, yo quiero estar contigo. Ya tendrás tiempo para intentar hacerme cambiar de idea sobre él._

_Mañana hablaremos._

_¿Te lo pensarás? Dame una oportunidad, Draco. Yo he superado todos mis prejuicios e incluso me he enfadado con mi mejor amigo, por ti._- argumentó mirándole a los ojos.

_Supongo que te podré dar una oportunidad._- dijo con una sonrisa.- _Vamos antes de que nos quedemos sin cena._

Cuando Harry lo escuchó dejo escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente y empezó a seguir a su novio. Sonrió ante la idea. Le gustaba poder decir "su novio". No sonaba nada mal.

Antes de entrar en el castillo y después de asegurarse de que no había nadie, Draco lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó. Ambos sintieron como toda su piel se erizaba y sus corazones se aceleraban. Se sentía tan bien estar así.

_Vaya, vaya, Dragoncito. Nosotros preocupados porque no aparecías y tú aquí haciendo a saber que cosas..._- los dos chicos se separaron al oír la voz de una chica y se encontraron con cuatro Slytherins que los observaban divertidos.

_Pansy_.- advirtió el rubio.

_¿No era que no te gustaba y que me lo ibas a dejar para mí? Yo que me había hecho a la idea de tener un juguete nuevo._- Dijo Blaise haciendo un mohín.

_Bueno, cambie de idea._- contesto el rubio simplemente, mientras Harry los miraba sin entender nada.- _No les hagas caso, Harry, son unos fantasmas, pero puedes confiar en ellos. Yo pondría mi vida en sus manos._

_¡OH! Qué bonito ha sido eso._- dijo Pansy de forma dramática.

_Creo que mejor me voy para dentro antes de que se preocupen._

Harry se marchó corriendo no sabiendo como comportarse ante esa situación, pero sintiéndose la persona más dichosa del mundo.

_Con que ha caído el leoncito en las redes de la serpiente ¿eh? Me alegra saber que al final me hiciste caso._

_Más bien, ha caído la serpiente en las redes del león. Tendríais que haber visto a la comadreja._- dijo riendo.- _Nos pillo cuando nos estábamos besando y se puso histérico_.

_Ya lo vimos antes entrando. Estaba tan rojo que parecía que fuese estallar. Por eso nos preocupamos, nos imaginábamos que había tenido algo que ver contigo. Eres el único capaz de ponerle así. Queríamos asegurarnos que no te hubiera maldecido._

_Por suerte no hizo nada, a parte de gritar como un loco, claro está. Es lo único que sabe hacer. No se puede esperar mucho más de él._- dijo el rubio con cinismo.- _Aunque la peor parte se la llevo Potter._

_¿Vas a contarnos lo que ha pasado desde el principio?_- preguntó Pansy con curiosidad, mientras los otros asentían a la pregunta.

Draco empezó a contarles lo que había sucedido esa tarde, mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron sus ojos se cruzaron con la de Weasley que le dirigió una mirada de odio a la cuál respondió de igual forma.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó más contento de lo que era costumbre, hasta sus compañeros de cuarto se sorprendieron de su buen humor, todos excepto Ron. Cuando Harry se levantó, este ya se había marchado. Neville le contó que desde la noche anterior estaba de un humor insoportable y que cuando Hermione le había preguntado que le pasaba, le había respondido de una manera muy brusca. Desde entonces, esos dos no se hablaban.

Harry decidió que hablaría con Hermione y si podía, también con Ron, pero no iba a dejar que él le estropeara el día.

¿_Qué toca ahora?_- preguntó Harry a Seamus con el que compartía la mayoría de las asignaturas.

_Defensa y luego pociones._

La sonrisa de Harry aumento al escucharlo. Podría ver a Draco. Dio gracias de que los dos hubieran cogido casi las mismas asignaturas. No sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera. No sabía si podría fingir que no había pasado nada. Intentaría controlarse.

Pero cuando llegó al aula, no lo vio por ningún lado. Y ni en la hora de pociones ni en las que siguieron el rubio tampoco apareció.

Harry se preocupó al no poder encontrarlo. Draco no solía faltar nunca a tantas clases seguidas. Y los rostros de los Slytherin no ayudaban a calmar su nerviosismo. Finalmente, venciendo su miedo, se acercó a ellos cuando los encontró a solas.

_Perdonad_.- dijo en una voz casi inaudible el moreno. Los Slytherin se giraron hacía él y fue Pansy la que contestó. Era sabido por todos que cuando el rubio no estaba, era la chica la que tomaba el liderazgo.

_¿Potter? Supongo que quieres saber que le pasa a Draco ¿no?_

_Sí. Es extraño que no haya ido a ninguna clase._

_No te preocupes. Ha pasado una mala noche, pero se le pasará. Mañana ya podrás ver a tu "amorcito"._- comentó en tono burlón.- Ahora será mejor que te marches con los tuyos antes de que te vean en nuestra compañía.

_Gra... gracias._

Pansy y la resta de Slytherin se quedaron mirando como se marchaba Potter para luego dirigirse a las mazmorras.

_No creo que de esa relación pueda salir nada bueno._

_¿Por qué dices eso Pansy? No seas tan pesimista.- _dijo Blaise.

_Piensa un poco. ¿Crees que Draco va a poder ocultar eternamente que lleva la marca?_

_No digas eso donde alguien pueda escucharte, Pansy.-_ le recriminó el chico.

_Perdón. Pero dime que va a pasar cuando Potter se entere. Y no me refiero solo a que pueda dejar a Draco. ¿Que pasara si se lo dice a sus amigos o hasta a Dumbledore? Es peligroso._

_Sabes que Draco no es uno de ellos por mucho que la lleve.- _dijo refiriéndose a la Marca Oscura.

_Eso lo sabemos nosotros, pero ¿hace falta que te recuerde lo que piensa todo el mundo de los Malfoy?_

_Pansy, ni se te ocurra meterte en medio. Draco nunca te lo perdonaría. Aunque parezca mentira, Potter le gusta de verdad._

_Todavía no entiendo como ha llegado a pasar esto. Malfoy y Potter, parece una broma. Cualquiera que me lo hubiera dicho antes, hubiera pensado que estaba loco._

_Promete que no harás nada._

_Lo prometo.-_ dijo la chica a regañadientes.- _pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos vigilarlos._

_Eres imposible._

Mientras tanto, en las frías habitaciones del profesor de pociones, un chico rubio estaba sentado en el sofá esperando que su profesor acabará de preparar la poción que estaba haciendo.

_Aquí tienes, Draco_.- El hombre entregándole un vaso con un espeso líquido grisáceo.

_Gracias Severus._

_De nada, pequeño._- dijo pasándole una mano por el cabello tiernamente.- _Con está poción podrás descansar esta noche. Si mañana te sigues encontrando mal, quédate en la cama._

_Mañana ya estaré bien._

_Bueno... Y ¿no tienes nada que contarme¿No pasó nada ayer por la tarde que sea de mi interés?_

_Lo sabes._

_Sí. ¿No pensabas decírmelo?_

_Me daba miedo. No sabía como ibas a reaccionar. Todo el mundo sabe lo que piensas de él._

_No puedo decir que esté muy de acuerdo con ello, es más, no me gusta nada la idea de ti y Potter juntos. No pongas esa cara, Draco_.- Añadió al ver la cara de tristeza que ponía el chico.

_¿Te he decepcionado, Sev?_

_Claro que no. ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?_

_Porqué me he enamorado se Potter._

_Mira, Draco. Yo solo quiero que estés bien. No creo que él sea lo mejor para ti, pero yo no soy nadie para decirlo. Eso lo tienes que decidir tú. A lo mejor nos llevamos una sorpresa con él y todo._

_Eso espero._

_Con el tiempo lo sabremos. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es acabar con estos sueños que están acabando contigo. No puede ser que te dejen tan cansado._

_¿Todavía no sabes nada?_

_No hemos adelantado mucho. Andrei le ha contado algo a Lupin para que no ayude._

_¿Por qué? Quedamos que iba a ser un secreto._

_No te preocupes, de ti no sabe nada._- Severus espero a que el chico se calmara y luego continúo.- _Pero esta noche he estado pensando en esto y creo que sería mejor que se lo contáramos._

_Pero..._

_Déjame acabar._- interrumpió el hombre.- _Lupin puede ser todo lo que quiera, pero hay que admitir que es un hombre muy justo y comprensivo. Si le contamos tu situación bien, estoy seguro que lo entenderá y nos ayudara. Además, necesitamos a alguien como él. Si las cosas se ponen feas contigo, necesitamos a alguien que sepa la verdad y pueda defenderte._

_Eso lo puedes hacer tú._

_Hay mucha gente que continúa desconfiando de mí, en cambio, a él lo tienen en un buen lugar. Le diremos que el Lord obligó a tu padre a que te llevara ante él y te marcó. Tú no podías negarte, solo eres un niño._

_Pero eso sería poner en evidencia a mi padre._

_Lupin sabe perfectamente lo que es tu padre. No le diremos nada nuevo. Además, Lucius está de acuerdo._

_¿Has hablado con él?_

_Sí. Ahora tienes que pensar en ti, Draco. Tú decides, pero piensa que esto te puede librar de muchos problemas en el futuro._

_Si vosotros creéis que es lo mejor, yo estoy de acuerdo._

_Muy bien. Yo hablaré con él y le contaré lo que crea necesario. Supongo que luego el querrá hablar contigo. ¿Estás dispuesto?_

_Si no hay más remedio..._

_Y ¿cómo va el trabajo sobre Slytherin?_

_Mal. Hemos mirado todos los libros que hay en la sala Común, pero en ninguno dicen nada que no sepamos ya. He pensado en ir estas Navidades a casa para mirar nuestra biblioteca. Con suerte puedo encontrar algo interesante._

_Veo que te has tomado muy en serio el trabajo. Si en todo fueras igual..._

_Tú no puedes quejarte que pociones es lo que más en serio me tomo. Pero es que este tema me ha interesado, tengo curiosidad por saber que pasó. Además, siento como si hubiera un gran misterio y hay algo que me empuja a descubrirlo._

_Será mejor que te vayas antes que tus amigos se empiecen a preocupar por no verte. Hace rato que han terminado las clases._

_Hasta mañana, Severus. Y muchas gracias por todo._

_¿Estás seguro que estás enamorado de él?_

_No estoy seguro del todo, Severus._

_Draco.- _llamó el hombre antes de que el chico saliera por la puerta.-_ No olvides que estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

Draco solo sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Desde que era pequeño, todo lo que hacía lo hacía para que su padre y ese hombre estuvieran orgullosos de él.

Los días después de eso pasaron rápido para todos. Draco y Harry no habían podido volver a encontrarse a solas hasta esa tarde de sábado, entre clases, deberes y entrenamientos habían estado muy ocupados. Cuando estaban rodeados de gente seguían comportándose como lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

Harry por fin había podido hablar con Hermione y le había contado lo que había pasado con Draco y con Ron. La chica intentó persuadirle de que lo dejara, que Malfoy no era bueno para él, pero ante el poco éxito de sus argumentos decidió que lo mejor era apoyarle. No confiaba del todo en el rubio Slytherin y era mejor estar cerca de su amigo para poder ayudarle cuando las cosas se pusieran feas.

Por su lado, Ron continuaba sin dirigirle la palabra. De vez en cuando, Harry veía como le miraba cuando creía que no lo veía. Él ojiverde sabía que Ron se moría de ganas por volver a ser como antes, pero su orgullo no iba dejar que bajara del burro. En eso, pensó Harry, no era tan diferente a Malfoy.

Pero, ahora, en lo último en que quería pensar era en el pelirrojo. Por fin podía estar con Draco de la manera que había deseado desde el día en que había empezado todo. Habían quedado en ir a la sala de los menesteres. Allí nadie les molestaría y si, por casualidad, alguien les veía, siempre podían decir que estaban haciendo el trabajo.

En esos momentos estaban sentados en el suelo enfrente de la chimenea, uno al lado del otro, en silencio.

_¿Qué vas a hacer para Navidades?_- preguntó el rubio.- _Ya empiezan la semana que viene._

_Me quedaré aquí, como cada año. Y ¿tú?_

_Yo iré a mi casa._

_¡OH! Me hubiera gustado que te hubieras quedado, pero supongo que quieres pasar las vacaciones con tú familia._

_Mi madre se marchará a París con unas primas o algo así y mi padre estará muy ocupado con el trabajo. No creo que esté mucho con ellos. Lo más seguro que esté solo con Severus._

_¿Snape?_

_Sí. Es muy amigo de la familia. Es como un padre para mí. Siempre ha estado allí cuando mi padre no estaba._

_Yo me quedaré solo. Ron ha decidido marcharse este año. Todavía continúa enfadado y Hermione se irá unos días con Víctor Krum y luego se irá a su casa._

_¿Por qué no te vienes unos días a mi casa?_

_No se...- _dijo dubitativo.

_Sino quieres no hace falta._

_Si quiero, pero es que..._

_¿Es por mi padre? Si es por él no te preocupes. Si no quieres que te haga nada, el lugar más seguro es mi casa. No va a arriesgarse tanto. Además no vas a verlo casi. Y, así, podré demostrarte que no es como tú crees._

_¿No le parecerá extraño que yo esté allí?_

_Le diré la verdad. Sino le gusta, que se aguante. Es mi vida._

_No creo que Dumbledore me deje ir._

_El viejo confía en Severus, él podrá convencerlo. ¿Qué me dices?_

_Me encantará ir contigo._- dijo finalmente Harry con una amplia sonrisa. La oferta de pasar unas Navidades fuera de Hogwarts y encima con Draco, era muy tentadora.

_Muy bien. Está noche hablaré con Severus._

_¿Severus sabe lo nuestro?_

_Sí. Nos vio. Además, no tengo secretos para él._

_Suerte que querías que fuera secreto..._

_Yo le cuento mis secretos a la gente en que confió. Será que tú no se lo has contado a tu amiguita y a Lupin._

_Ellos también son de confianza._

_¿Cómo se lo han tomado?_

_Hermione no muy bien. Remus se ha alegrado por nosotros. Fue él quién me hizo ver que me gustabas._

_Entonces, creo que tendré que agradecérselo._

Draco se puso de rodillas y se acercó más al otro chico. Lo miró a esos preciosos ojos verdes mientras lo besaba dulcemente y recordó la conversación con Severus.

_"-¿Estás seguro que estás enamorado de él?"_

_"-No estoy seguro del todo, Severus."_

"Sí, no se como, pero me he enamorado de él."

Mientras, en la cabeza del moreno, un pensamiento similar pasaba por su cabeza.

Continuará...


	13. 12 La mansión Malfoy

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADRON DE ALMAS**

**_Capitulo 11: La mansión Malfoy_**

.-Que he dicho que no, Draco, no insistas, no voy a hacerlo.

.-Por favor, Sev. Es muy importante para mí. No podremos convencer al viejo charlatán sin tu ayuda.

.-Un poco más de respeto. Es el director y un mago muy sabio y poderoso.

.-Ya ya...

.-Draco.- advirtió el mayor.

.-Perdón, pero... entiéndelo...

.-No hay nada que entender. Yo no quiero que Albus le de permiso a tu noviete para que venga a pasar las vacaciones al mismo lugar donde estaré yo. Me niego.

.-Y ¿no podrías hacerlo por mí? Severus, te lo suplico. No te molestara.

.-¿Has pensado ya en que dirá tu padre¿En qué pasara si llega a malos oídos que Potter está en la mansión?

.-No tiene porqué enterarse nadie. Mi padre no dirá nada y nadie podrá entrar en mi casa sin nuestro permiso.

.-Es muy peligroso.

.-Si no quieres ayudarme dímelo que yo me quedare aquí con el. No te necesito a ti ni a nadie.

.-Pero ¿por qué quieres llevarlo a tu casa?

.-Porque quiero pasar las navidades con él, pero también quiero estar contigo y con padre.

.-¿Estás seguro que Potter está de acuerdo con esto?

.-Si Dumbledore lo está, sí.

.-Será muy difícil convencerlo de que le deje ir a tu casa. ¿Qué crees que dirá tu padre?

.-Mi padre no dirá nada. Y si le molesta estoy seguro que sabrás como convencerlo.- añadió rápidamente.

.-Eso va a ser muy difícil. Más que convencer a Dumbledore.

.-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a intentarlo?

.-Sí, pero no te prometo nada.

.-Muchas gracias, Severus.- Draco se lanzó sobre el hombre y lo abrazó alegre.

.-Nunca puedo negarte nada. Me estoy volviendo blando.- gruño el profesor.- Ya veré que puedo hacer...

La conversación no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento empezaron a entrar los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin de tercero. Draco se despidió de su querido profesor y se fue corriendo al aula de Transformaciones.

.-Llega tarde, Sr. Malfoy. Serán cinco puntos menos para su casa.- dijo la profesora impidiendo que el chico se excusara.- Hoy vamos a continuar con las prácticas del otro día. Espero que hayan entrenado un poco en su tiempo libre.

La clase transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo más. Para la mayoría de Slytherin que ya habían practicado el día anterior en su sala común, la transformación fue muy sencilla y McGonagall no tuvo más remido que sumarle puntos a la casa de la serpiente.

Y, así, entre clase y clase, pasó el resto del día.

Por su parte, Severus Snape, nada más acabar sus clases, fue directo al despacho del director a hablar con él. Más tarde, se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

.-Severus, entra.- el profesor se sentó enfrente del sonriente director.- ¿Para qué querías verme?

.-Es algo complicado. Si no estás de acuerdo, lo entenderé.- dijo mientras suplicaba que no lo estuviera.

.-Hasta que no me lo cuentes no lo sabremos.

.-Bueno... es sobre Malfoy y Potter.

.-¿Un té¿Unos caramelitos¿Unas pastitas?.- ofreció el hombre mayor.- ¿Una botella de Whisky?

.-No, gracias.

.-Yo creo que tomaré un té bien calentito.- diciendo eso, la taza de té apareció ante él.- ¿Seguro que no quieres nada?

.-Seguro ¿Podemos ir ahora al grano?

.-¡OH, si! Claro ¿Qué sucede¿Han vuelto hacer algo malo? Hace mucho que no recibo ninguna queja sobre ellos.

.-No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Es más bien lo contrario. Supongo que sabrás que se últimamente se llevan mejor...

.-Sí, eso es algo que me alegra.- contestó el viejo mago.- Yo más bien diría que se han hecho muy íntimos.

.-¿Sabes que están juntos?.- Afirmó el maestro más que preguntó.- ¿Por qué me sorprenderá? Usted lo sabe todo.

.-Exacto. Se todo lo que pasa en este castillo. Me sorprendió bastante al principio, era algo que nunca me hubiera esperado viniendo de ellos dos, pero va a ser algo bueno para acabar con las rivalidades. Los dos líderes aliados. Es un buen principio.

.-Visto así... Aunque no me acaba de convencer.

.-Un Malfoy y un Potter juntos. Es algo digno de ver.

.-No es algo que nadie imagine. Pero no venía para hablar de lo bueno de su relación.

.-Perdona ¿qué es eso que querías decirme?

.-Draco me ha pedido que te convenza para que dejes a Potter ir a su casa. Le he contado todos los inconvenientes, pero insisten. Dicen que allí tendrán más intimidad y no tendrán que esconderse de nadie.

.-Podría ser peligroso. Aunque conociendo al Sr. Malfoy, no se arriesgara a hacer nada contra Harry. Y si es verdad lo que me has contado, y no dudo de tu palabra, dándole un poco de confianza podríamos conseguir que cambiara de bando. Aún así...

.-Es lo que yo le dije. Le prometí que hablaría contigo, pero sigo creyendo que será mejor que Potter no vaya allí. No solo es peligroso para él, sino que puede poner en problemas a los Malfoy. Si el Lord se entera que está allí, insistirá para que se lo entreguen. Por lo de que cambie de bando, no estés ten seguro. Tiene demasiado miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

.-Tendremos que esperar a ver como van las cosas. De momento avisaré a Remus. Él es el nuevo tutor de Harry así que lo mejor será que lo discutamos con él.

.-Si no queda más remedio...- contestó resignado.

Dumbledore se acercó a la chimenea y se puso en contacto con las habitaciones de Remus. Al cabo de un rato aparecieron en el despacho él y el profesor de defensa.

.-Shalikov estaba con Remus y le dije que también podía venir.- le dijo a Severus. Luego les explicaron lo que sucedía.

.-No voy a dejar a Harry solo con Lucius Malfoy.- dijo Remus.

.-También estará Severus.

.-Da igual, no me fío.

.-Ya lo he decidido.- anunció el director.- Le permitiré que vaya con una condición. Remus y Andrei también tienen que ir.

.-¿QUÉ?.- preguntaron los tres a la vez.

.-Lo que he dicho. Mientras estén ellos, podremos estar seguros.

.-Lucius no lo consentirá. Los echara.

.-Yo no pienso estar en el mismo lugar que ese rubio engreído. Me niego. Además a mi me da igual lo que hagan esos dos. Yo no soy nada de ellos. Que se las arreglen Remus y Severus solos.

.-No seas egoísta, Andrei. Por lo de Lucius, eso ya no es problema mío. O lo convencéis o Harry se queda aquí. Supongo, Severus, que harás todo lo posible para que Draco esté feliz. Todos sabemos que lo quieres como a un hijo.

.-Para que me habré metido en esto. Van a ser las peores navidades de mí vida.- dijo Severus para sus adentros.- ¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de la botella de Whisky?

Severus salió de despacho con el peor dolor de cabeza que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Intenta hacer algo por los demás y todo se vuelve en su contra.

Ahora tenía un dilema. Si no conseguía convencer a Lucius, tendría que aguantar a Draco. Pero si lo lograba todavía sería peor. Tendía que soportar a Lucius y a Andrei juntos. Y, encima, a Potter.

No había ninguna forma de que esto pudiera acabar bien. Solo Dumbledore podía tener esas geniales ideas.

El problema ahora era como decirle a Lucius que su hijo estaba saliendo con Potter y que querían pasar juntos las Navidades en la mansión y que, por si fuera poco, Lupin y Andrei también tenían que ir. Severus tenía la intuición de que no saldría vivo de esa conversación.

Mientras tenía lugar esa reunión en el despacho del director, dos jóvenes se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres, uno encima del otro, besándose apasionadamente. Pocos eran los momentos que tenían para estar juntos los dos, pero esos momentos los aprovechaban hasta el último segundo.

.-Draco

.-¿Mmm?

.-¿Has estado con muchos chicos?

.-No preguntes lo que no quieres saber.

.-Pero si que quiero saberlo. Tengo curiosidad. Yo te conté con quién he estado.

.-Era diferente. Además, si te lo cuento te molestará. Siempre pasa igual

.-Pero yo quiero saberlo.- insistió el moreno.- Anda, cuéntamelo. Te prometo que no me enfadaré.

.-He estado con alguno que otro.- respondió simplemente el rubio.

.-Eso no es una respuesta. ¿Han sido muchos?

.-Bastantes. ¿Contento¿podemos cambiar de tema?

.-¿Cuantos más o menos?

.-No lo sé. No me dedico a apuntármelos en una libreta como hacen otros para llevarlo todo bien contado.

.-¿Con quién has estado?

.-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

.-Sí.- contestó seguro.

.-Estuve con Chang, con algunos Slytherins mayores y alguno más joven, no creo que los conozcas, con Padma Patil, con Pansy, algún otro Ravenclaw... No recuerdo muy bien a todos. De la mayoría no me sabía ni los nombres. Todos han sido un rollo de una noche. No ha habido nada serio. Solo con Blaise, pero no funciono.

.-Es mucha gente. Veo que los rumores eran ciertos.- dijo Harry no muy seguro de que pensar.- Y ¿con todos has...?

.-¿si me he acostado con todos?

.-Si.

.-Con la mayoría.

.-¡OH! Debes tener mucha experiencia.

.-Te dije que no te gustaría saberlo. No debí decirte nada.- dijo recriminándose a si mismo.

.-No, si no me molesta. Solo es que tú has estado con muchos y yo no he estado con nadie.

.-Si eso es lo que te preocupa, no tiene porqué hacerlo. Yo ya te enseñare todo lo que necesites cuando llegue el momento.- le contestó besándole en la boca.

.-¿De verdad?

.-Claro que sí. No te preocupes más por eso.

.-¿Crees que Snape conseguirá convencer a Dumbledore?

.-Espero que sí. ¿Estas seguro que quieres venir? Si no quieres lo entenderé. No quiero que te sientas obligado a venir.

.-No puedo decir que tu casa sea el mejor sitio para ir, pero me da igual. Será mejor que quedarse solo aquí. Además, tendré muy buena compañía.

.-Eso no lo dudes. Tendrás a mi padre, a Severus, a los elfos...

.-¡Dios! Retiro lo dicho. Creo que estaré mejor aquí solo.

.-Piensa que también me tendrás a mí y que tengo cosas pendientes por enseñarte. ¿Recuerdas?

.-Es una oferta tentadora.- la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de pasar las vacaciones allí, con Lucius Malfoy y Snape, pero sabía que a Draco le hacía mucha ilusión.

.-Puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo.

Después de eso, volvió a empezar una sesión de besos y caricias que no fue interrumpida hasta pocos minutos antes de la cena, momento en que bajaron, por separado, al Gran Comedor. Acabada la cena, Remus y Severus se reunieron con Harry y Draco, respectivamente.

En el despacho del maestro de pociones, Draco y Severus discutían sobre quien tenía que ser el que le contara todo a Lucius.

.-A ti te hará más caso. Siempre hace todo lo que tú dices.- argumentó el rubio.

.-Pero tú eres su niño mimado y tú eres al que le interesa que tú padre acepte. Como debes entender, no me emociona pasar las vacaciones rodeado de esos tres.

.-Pues se lo decimos los dos.

.-De acuerdo.

.-Pero ¿puedes ser tú el que le diga que estoy con Harry?

Severus no respondió. En vez de eso encendió la chimenea y se puso en contacto con la Mansión Malfoy.

Pasaron los días y por fin llegó el tan esperado miércoles.

.-Harry, siento que tengas que quedarte aquí. Si Ron no fuera tan testarudo...

.-No te preocupes, Herm.

.-Pero es que me gustaría tanto que todo volviera a ser como antes, los tres juntos.

.-Admito que me pase un poco, pero esta vez no será yo quién del primer paso. Él tiene que cambiar. Créeme, yo también lo echo de menos. Es extraño no tenerlo siempre al lado con sus tonterías, siempre animándome.

.-¡OH, Harry! Esto no puede seguir. Si solo me escuchara... Parece que nunca te perdonara que eligieras a Malfoy antes que a él.

.-Yo no fui el que lo empezó. Él fue el que me dio para elegir. ¿No entiende que yo los quiero a los dos? Fue él el que se apartó de mí cuando lo supo.

.-Él no lo ve así.- contestó la chica entristecida a ver como la amistad de tantos años se iba deteriorando.- Hablaré con él. Le haré entender.

.-Espero que lo consigas, de verdad.

.-Me voy antes de que se vayan sin mí. Que pases unas buenas vacaciones, Harry. Te escribiré.

.-Gracias, Hermione. No sabes cuanto me alegra tenerte como amiga, no se que harías sin ti.

.-Todo se arreglará, ya verás.

Harry acompaño a la chica hasta la entrada del castillo. Allí se despidió de ella. Cuando todos los alumnos que volvían a sus casas hubieron desaparecido de su vista Harry volvió adentro. Había quedado con Draco y Remus en el despacho del director.

En el despacho ya lo estaban esperaban. Snape lo miraba con la típica sonrisa que solo tenía reservada para él. A su lado estaba Shalikov. Ese profesor todavía no era de su total confianza, aunque lo que Remus decía de él, le hacía sentirse más tranquilo.

Si no fuera por Remus esas vacaciones hubieran sido un infierno. Le agradecía a Albus la idea de que él también fuera con ellos. Solo pensar en estar solo con aquellos dos profesores y el padre de Draco le ponía la piel de gallina.

.-Severus ¿se puede saber como has conseguido convencer al final a Lucius?.- preguntó Andrei.

.-Con amenazas y alguna que otra promesa.- contestó simplemente.

.-Puedo imaginarme que tipo de menazas y promesas. No hace faltas que des detalles.

.-Tampoco pensaba hacerlo, Andrei.

.-Basta ustedes dos. Compórtense.- dijo Dumbledore mirándolos duramente.- los trasladadores se pondrán en marcha dentro de dos minutos, así que preparaos para marcharos.

.-¿Donde vamos llevarán?.- preguntó Harry.

.-Iréis directamente a la Mansión.- luego dirigiéndose a los adultos, añadió.- Espero que estos días arregléis vuestros problemas.

Ninguno contestó. Draco y Harry los miraron divertidos. No podían negar que iba a ser divertido ver como los cuatro hombres se reprimían para no lanzarse sobre los otros.

En ese momento, Dumbledore les avisó que los trasladadores iban a ponerse en marcha en unos segundos. Harry cerró los ojos. Nunca le había gustado esa manera de viajar. Con lo fácil que era coger un coche.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no se encontraba en el conocido despacho del director de Hogwarts era un lugar completamente diferente. Harry se quedó asombrado. Jamás había estado en un lugar tan lujoso como ese. Ni el castillo podía compararse con esa elegancia.

Las paredes eran blancas decoradas con todo tipos de cuadros: paisajes, personajes ilustres... Había unos ventanales grandiosos que dejaban entrar toda la luz del exterior. Del techo colgaba una lámpara de araña toda de cristal donde se reflejaba la luz del sol dando el efecto de luces multicolores. En el centro había una mesa de madera oscura que hacía juego con los demás muebles. Era simplemente maravilloso.

.-Bienvenidos.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

.-Padre.

.-Bienvenido a casa hijo. Severus.

.-Lucius.- contestó al saludo el profesor de pociones.

Harry sintió sobre él la mirada que le dirigía el hombre rubio. Se podía notar que el que ellos estuvieran allí no era del gusto de él. Harry se sintió incómodo.

.-Los elfos les enseñarán sus habitaciones.- dijo dirigiéndose a los invitados.- Me gustaría hablar contigo, Draco.

Draco dirigió miró a Harry para darle confianza. En ese momento, aparecieron los elfos que llevaron a los huéspedes al lugar donde iban a dormir durante esas Navidades.

Continuará...


	14. 13 Sueños del Pasado I

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADRON DE ALMAS**

**_Capitulo 13: Sueño del pasado: primera parte_**

Draco salió del despacho de su padre. Al final, no se lo había tomado tan mal como había imaginado. Únicamente había estado más de una hora gritándole lo inconsciente que era al estar con Potter. Después le recriminó haberle traído a la mansión y haber utilizado a Severus para conseguirlo. La cosa mejoro algo cuando este había llegado. Por lo menos, Lucius dejó de gritar como un loco y estuvo más dispuesto a escuchar las explicaciones de su hijo.

Draco fue hacía la habitación que le habían asignado a Harry para verlo y explicarle como le había ido con su padre.

.-Harry.- dijo saludando al entrar en la habitación.

.-Draco ¿Cómo ha ido con tu padre?

.-No ha ido tan mal. Le he convencido de que eres lo mejor para mi.

.-¿De verdad?.- preguntó el moreno dudoso.

.-Bueno... No esta del todo convencido, pero ya le falta menos. Lo cierto es que esta preocupado de que el lord se entere.

.-No tendríamos que haber venido, yo por lo menos. Es muy peligroso.

.-No digas eso. ¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa?

.-Venga, vamos.

Draco le dijo a Harry que lo siguiera. Le enseño donde estaba su habitación, la de Remus, el comedor, los jardines... En cada nuevo lugar que entraban, Harry se sorprendía más. Ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado un lugar tan hermoso, elegante, sofisticado y, a la vez, tan sereno.

Mientras los chicos continuaban con su paseo, Remus y Andrei se encontraban en la habitación del primero.

.-No me puedo creer que al final hayamos venido. Nunca imaginé que llegaría a pasar unos días aquí.- dijo Remus riendo.

.-Es el último lugar donde desearía estar. Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con Lucius.

.-Piensa que solo serán unos días.

.-Pero vaya días. No se como me convencisteis para que aceptara. Severus tenía razón cuando decía que Dumbledore es manipulador. Seguro que se divierte viendo nuestras desgracias.

.-No digas eso. No es verdad. Además, no tenías nada mejor que hacer estas navidades.

.-Seguro que hubiera encontrado algo mejor que esto.

.-Pos yo me alegro que hayas venido. No se que hubiera hecho si me hubieras dejado solo ante esos dos.

.-Lo que uno tiene que hacer por los amigos...

.-¿Sabes? No creo que me moleste mucho pasar unos días aquí. Solo por dormir en una cama como esta vale la pena todo el sufrimiento. ¿No crees?

.-Supongo que ya que estamos aquí, nos podemos aprovechar. Aunque tú habitación es más bonita.

.-Pero si las dos son totalmente iguales, Andrei.

.-No, en ésta habitación estás tú.

.-¿Qué... qué dices?.- preguntó Remus sonrojándose.

.-Es cierto.

.-No digas estas cosas. No me gusta.

.-Deberían decírtelo más a menudo.- le dijo rozándole la mejilla con la mano. Remus se apartó rápidamente.- Eres hermoso

.-Basta, por favor. No sigas.- dijo cortantemente.

.-Creo que... que será que me vaya a mi habitación a arreglar mis cosas.- dijo arrepintiéndose de haber dicho aquello.- Ya... ya nos veremos.

.-Sí, será lo mejor.- Remus se dejó caer sobre la cama destrozado.

"Sirius ¿por qué tuviste que marcharte?" preguntó mirando hacía el techo. "¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme cuando todo volvía a irnos bien? Te echo tanto de menos. ¿Crees que algún día podré olvidarte y retomar mi vida?"

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado, un hombre maldecía en ruso.

.-¿Como he sido tan estúpido? Seguro que ahora ya no querrá volver a saber nada de mí. Tendría que haber mantenido la boca cerrada.- se regaño a se mismo.- No eres lo suficientemente bueno para él, Andrei. Olvídalo. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que fastidiarlo todo? Maldita sea.

Ese primer día fue un completo desastre, especialmente cuando llegaron las horas de la comida y se juntaron todos. Por un lado, Remus y Andrei que no se atrevían a mirarse el uno al otro. Por otro lado, Lucius Malfoy que no despegaba su mirada asesina del ruso. Severus lo miraba todo con una mezcla de diversión y resignación. Por el bien de su salud mental solo esperaba que las cosas no empeoraran más. Severus esperaba con ansias que llegará el inicio de las clases.

Ausentes de todo eso, estaban los dos jóvenes que habían decidido ignorar todo lo que sucediese a su alrededor. Habían venido a disfrutar y no iban a consentir que los cuatro adultos les arruinaran las vacaciones, especialmente Harry que para él eran las primeras navidades normales, si se les podía llamar así.

Al día siguiente las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco. Lucius tuvo que marcharse a Dinamarca para terminar de concretar un negocio muy importante y no regresó hasta pasada la madrugada.

Esa noche, mientras Draco y Andrei ayudaban a Snape a preparar unas pociones curativas, Harry fue a hacer una visita a su tutor. Se había dado cuenta de que este se encontraba ausente y eso le preocupaba. Desde hacía un tiempo parecía que había superado la muerte de su padrino, pero estos dos últimos días lo había vuelto a ver con la misma cara de antes.

.-Te digo que estoy bien. No te preocupes por mi, Harry.- le respondió el hombre después de que Harry le preguntará varias veces como se encontraba.- Lo que tú tienes que hacer es pasártelo lo mejor que puedas con Draco y olvidarte de mi y mis problemas.

.-Pero no puedo pasármelo bien sabiendo que tú no estás mal. ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te sucede? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte de la misma manera que has hecho tú conmigo. Déjame devolverte el favor.

.-Es solo que paso algo que me hizo recordar a Sirius. Lo echo mucho de menos, Harry. Creo que nunca más podré tener una relación con nadie.

.-¿Ha pasado algo con el profesor Shalikov?.- preguntó el joven intrigado.

.-No, no exactamente. Él solo estaba coqueteando un poco, pero me asuste al pensar en Sirius.

.-¿Te gusta él?

.-¿Andrei? No está mal. Me hace reír ¿sabes? Hace mucho que no lo hacía. Y me hace sentir cómodo. Y hay que admitir que tiene un buen cuerpo. Pero no estoy enamorado de él. Hay un poco de atracción entre los dos, pero nada más.

.-Pero tú a él si que le gustas. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de eso.

.-Puede que le guste, pero nada más. Los dos hemos perdido a la persona que de verdad amábamos y no la hemos olvidado y tampoco lo vamos a hacer. Ya somos demasiado mayores para encontrar a alguien que ocupe el lugar que esas personas han dejado en nuestro corazón.

.-Pero puede que encontréis a alguien que os ayude a disminuir esa soledad que sentís. Sirius no va a volver. Es hora de que rehagas tú vida y que vuelvas a ser feliz. Y si él es capaz de hacerlo¿por qué no aprovecharlo? Los dos os podéis ayudar mutuamente.

.-No es tan fácil, Harry. Pero te prometo que pensare en lo que me has dicho.

.-Me conformare con eso. No me gusta verte así, Remus. Y estoy seguro que a Sirius también le gustaría verte feliz, aunque fuera con otro.

Cuando Harry se fue, Remus se quedo pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. En el fondo sabía que el chico tenía razón, pero era muy duro pensar, siquiera, en mantener una relación con alguien que no fuera él. Pero debía hacer un esfuerzo sino quería quedarse solo para lo que le restaba de vida.

"Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo, Sirius. No sabes como me haces falta, mi amor. Espero que estés donde estés puedas perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer."

El hombre.-lobo salió de la habitación dispuesto a ir en busca de Andrei. Ya debería haber acabado lo que estaba haciendo con Snape, así que había muchas posibilidades de encontrarlo solo. Seguro de saber donde encontrarlo fue hacía el jardín donde dio con él sentado bajo un árbol.

.-Andrei. ¿Puedo sentarme?

.-Claro.- contestó de inmediato.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Vas a coger frío.

.-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado.- dijo abrazándose a si mismo para darse un poco de calor.- Te estaba buscando.

.-¿A mí¿Para qué?

.-Quería hablar contigo.

.-Es por lo de ayer¿verdad? Lamento mucho si te incomode, no era mi intención.- se excusó el ruso.- No volverá a pasar.

.-¿Te gusto?.- preguntó directamente el hombre.- Dime la verdad.

.-No puedo negar que me gustas. Ya te dije que eras hermoso.- contestó sinceramente.- Me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo.

.-YA se que sigues enamorado de Snape, igual que yo sigo enamorado de Sirius. Pero ¿crees que podríamos intentar que hubiera algo entre los dos?

.-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

.-He estado pensando en esto desde ayer. Él no va a volver y no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida solo. Se que puede sonar egoísta y que parezca que me estoy aprovechando de ti, pero si pudiera elegir a alguien para pasar con él el resto de mi vida, me gustaría que esa persona fueras tú.

.-¿Hablas en serio? Preguntó Andrei sin salir de su asombro.

.-Sí, mucho.

.-¿Crees que funcionaría?

.-Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. ¿Qué me dices?.- preguntó ansioso.

.-Que me encantaría intentarlo.- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

El comedor estaba decorado con motivos navideños. En la larga mesa estaban sentados todos los que en ese momento se encontraban en la mansión Malfoy. En las puntas se encontraban Lucius Malfoy y Severus, en el lado derecho Draco y Harry y en la izquierda, Remus y Andrei. 

La sala estaba en un completo silencio. Únicamente se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos. Todos se miraban unos a otros, pero nadie decía nada por miedo decir algo inapropiado.

.-La cena estaba deliciosa.- dijo Severus incomodo por aquel silencio.

.-Es cierto, estaba muy buena.- añadió Remus.

.-Esto es insoportable.- saltó Draco sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.- Si vais a estar así todas las vacaciones, sería mejor que volviéramos a Hogwarts. No os pedimos que os llevéis bien ni que os hagáis amigos, pero por lo menos podríais ser todos un poco más amables.

.-Draco.- advirtió Lucius.

.-Vamonos, Harry. Estamos aquí para pasar unas buenas vacaciones.- el moreno se levantó sin decir nada.

.-Draco vuelve a sentarte.- volvió a advertirle Lucius.

.-Qué tengáis una feliz Noche Buena.

Los dos chicos salieron del comedor dejando detrás suyo un incomodo silencio. En el rostro de Remus y Andrei había un gesto de diversión y vergüenza a la vez, mientras que el de Lucius estaba crispado por la rabia. Por su parte, Severus intentaba reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba en salir de su garganta.

.-Veo que te parece muy divertido, Severus.- reprochó el rubio acusadoramente.

.-Me hace gracia ver como los jóvenes se comportan más como unos adultos, mientras que los adultos nos comportamos como unos críos.

.-La verdad es que no somos un buen ejemplo.- admitió Remus.

.-¿Alguien quiere una copa de coñac?.- ofreció el maestro de pociones.

.-¿Ahora pretendes que nos emborrachemos?.- pregunto el ruso.

.-Si no nos matamos, a lo mejor nos lo pasamos bien y todo.

.-Creo que buscare algo más fuerte.- dijo Lucius levantándose para ir a por unas botellas.

* * *

Los dos chicos se encontraban en la habitación del rubio, tumbados sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro, jugueteando. 

.-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco? Mi idea de pasar una feliz Noche Buena no es la de estar encerrado en una habitación.

.-¿Así que no quieres esta conmigo a solas en una noche tan especial?.- preguntó Draco haciéndose el ofendido.

.-Sabes que no es eso. No des la vuelta a todo lo que digo. Pero esta es una noche para pasar en familia y me hacía ilusión estar con Remus.

.-Ya verás como mañana se arreglan las cosas y podremos estar todos juntos sin peligro de que se declare una guerra.

.-Y ¿ahora que hacemos?

.-Si no recuerdo mal, teníamos una cosa pendiente. Creo que es el mejor día para hacerlo.

.-¿Una cosa pendiente?

.-Sí. Te prometí que te daría unas clases.-susurro insinuantemente. Harry sonrió.- Veo que a lo recuerdas.

.-Como iba a olvidarlo.

Draco besó a su pareja mientras las manos blancas acariciaban el cuerpo musculoso del moreno por debajo de la túnica. Harry se acercó más a él y profundizó el beso. El beso se alargó, mientras Draco se recostaba sobre su amante. Cuando se separaron para respirar, el rubio comenzó a besarle el cuello. Subió a la oreja, mordisqueándola juguetonamente.

Las manos del rubio desnudándole. Y su lengua comenzó a trazar un suave camino sobre la suave piel. Besó uno de los sonrosados pezones, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo mientras su mano estimulaba el otro.

Noto como unas manos se agarraban a su espalda. Mientras, movía las caderas tratando de volver a sentir el roce de sus miembros a la vez que una de sus manos viajaba hacía la erección de su amado. En ese momento, Harry se apartó de golpe.

.-¿Qué pasa, Harry?.- preguntó el rubio contrariado.

.-Es que...

.-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño. Iré con mucho cuidado.

.-No es eso.- contestó sonrojándose.- es que tengo miedo de no ser lo bastante bueno para ti.

.-No debes tener miedo por eso. Solo tienes que dejarte llevar por lo que sientas y déjame hacerte disfrutar.

Harry hizo caso a Draco y se dejo llevar algo mas seguro. Draco cogió un frasco de la mesita y lo destapó. Derramó un poco de la sustancia en la entrada de su amante, mientras con la otra mano seguía acariciando su miembro. Introdujo un dedo y empezó a moverlo en círculos y otros dos lo siguieron. El moreno se arqueó y gimió con fuerza ante aquel roce.

.-Harry...

Cuando lo notó preparado, retiró la mano. Harry se quejó ante la retirada de esos dedos, pero Draco pronto introdujo su miembro y empezó a moverse lentamente en su interior. Poco a poco, el ritmo de las embestidas fue aumentando mientras Harry se aferraba a él sin dejar de gemir.

.-Draco...

Finalmente, el moreno se vino entre los dos cuerpos y poco después lo hacía Draco dentro de él.

.-No estuvo tan mal¿eh?.- dijo el rubio saliendo del cuero del otro y dejándose caer al lado suyo.

.-No, nada mal.- contestó con una sonrisa alegre mientras se abrazaba al rubio.

Los dos estuvieron un rato en silencio, pensando cada uno en lo que había pasado, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta que el rubio se había dormido abrazado a él. El moreno lo besó en la frente y se quedó observando como dormía.

.-No se como ha llegado a suceder, pero te amo.

De golpe, Harry vio como en el antebrazo del rubio empezaba a hacerse clara una calavera negra. No podía apartar los ojos de esa marca que tan bien conocía. De repente sintió que algo se rompía en s interior. Se sentía engañado y utilizado.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, cogió su túnica y sin hacer ruido, salió corriendo de esa habitación sin darse cuenta que una luz brillaba en pecho del otro chico.

* * *

_El chico se arrodillo en frente del árbol donde estaban enterradas su madre y su abuela. Ellas habían sido asesinadas pocos días después de su nacimiento y él no entendía porque las habían matado. Su padre y sus compañeros solo le hablaban de las grandes personas que habían sido, pero entonces ¿por que alguien había querido matarlas?_

_Cuando le hacía esa pregunta a si padre, este siempre le decía que cuando fuera mayor lo entendería. Solía decirle que a mucha gente no le gustaban aquellas personas mejores a ellos y hacían todo lo posible por terminar con ellas. Pero él seguía sin comprender como podía existir gente tan cruel. _

_Su padre las había enterrado a los pies de ese enorme árbol. Él decía que había sido el preferido de su madre cuando ella era joven. Siempre había querido ir a visitarlo y poder estar en el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de aquellas mujeres a las que tanto amaba aún sin haberlas llegado a conocer. Pero su padre nunca le había permitido ir. Decía que era peligroso que fueran allí. Las personas que habían matado a su madre y a su abuela todavía seguían allí y él no quería correr el riesgo de perder también a su hijo. Pero él se había hartado de las excusas de su padre. Su mayor deseo era ir a aquél lugar y si él no quería acompañarlo, iría solo. _

_No obstante, ahora empezaba a arrepentirse. Tenía una mala sensación. La poca gente con la que se había cruzado le había mirado de una manera muy extraña. Lo observaban como si se tratase de algún bicho raro. Empezaba a tener miedo de aquella gente. ¿Y si su padre tenía razón? _

_Pero ahora ya estaba hecho. Se había escapado sin el consentimiento de su padre que ahora debía estar removiendo mar y tierra para encontrarlo. Seguro que cuando volviera al castillo lo castigaría de por vida. _

_.-Mira quién tenemos aquí, Jack. ¿No es este el hijo de la bruja?.- preguntó un hombre acercándose al chico. _

_Los dos hombres habían llegado desde su espalda. Eran dos hombres de unos treinta años, muy altos y corpulentos. Colgada en el cinturón llevaban una pequeña daga. El chico, al verlos, retrocedió hasta chocar contra el árbol._

_.-¿Quienes son ustedes?.- preguntó asustado._

_.-Los dueños de estas tierras. Y no nos gustan las visitas inesperadas. _

_.-¿Sabes? Aquí no nos gustan los brujos como tú y aún menos si eres el nieto de que aquella mujer que embaucó a nuestro querido rey. Sois un peligro para este mundo.- contestó el otro hombre. _

_.-Por favor... déjenme marcharme. Os juro que no volverá nunca más.- suplicó._

_.-Nadie que entra aquí sin nuestro permiso, sale con vida. Y aún menos si se trata de uno de los vuestros. _

_.-¿Qué... qué van a hacerme? No me hagan daño, por favor. Os lo suplico. Haré lo que me pidan. _

_.-Eso no lo dudamos.- dijo con una sonrisa sardónica.- ¿Que crees que podríamos hacer con él, Jack¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?_

_.-Creo que sí. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien contigo.- añadió con lujuria.- aunque no puedo decir lo mismo que tú. _

_El chico intentó sacar la varita en un intento desesperado de salir de allí, pero uno de los dos hombres se le lanzó encima, rompiéndole la varita. El otro hombre le ayudo a levantarlo amarrándolo fuertemente por los brazos y lo arrastró hasta la casa abandonada que había al lado. _

Continuará...

**Notas**: Ya empieza lo importante, ahora de verdad. No os podéis quejar de este capitulo que ha sido más largo y encima ha habido el tan esperado Harry/Draco. Esto para compensaros por la tardanza, pero es que estaba de exámenes. Ahora por suerte ya termine. Espero que os haya gustado el capi y esperad al siguiente que será uno de los más importantes. La verdad que escribí la historia por estos próximos capítulos.

**Mirels**: Ya empieza la acción entre Andrei y Remus, iba a poner más pero decidí dejar algo para llenar un poco el próximo capitulo. Y no te cortes al dejar comentarios, pide lo que quieras.

**Mey-mey**: Gracias por recordarme que tenía que actualizar el de caza en el laboratorio, la verdad es que lo había dejado un poco abandonadito. Gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho. Intentare subir dentro de poco el siguiente cap que ya lo tengo todo en la cabeza.


	15. 14 Sueños del Pasado II

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADRON DE ALMAS**

Este capitulo está dedicado a Mirels y a Mey.-mey que se han leído toda la historia (y casi todas las otras mías) y que me animan mucho con sus comentarios. Besitos a las dos y espero que os continué gustando.

**_Capitulo 14: Sueño del pasado: segunda parte_**

Harry corrió por el pasillo en busca de su tutor. Necesitaba estar con alguien de confianza y con quien se sintiera seguro. Corrió y corrió durante varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabía donde estaba. Tan absorto había estado en sus pensamientos que no se había fijado por donde iba.

"Mierda¿como te has podido perder aquí? Estúpido. Bueno... Tranquilízate, Harry. Tú ya has estado en esta zona.- pensó intentando calmarse.- Recuerda donde te dijo Draco que estaba la habitación de Remus."

Harry se paró para orientarse recordando el día en que Draco le había mostrado toda la mansión. Pero era incapaz de acordarse de lo que él le había explicado. Solo podía ver aquellos ojos grises, aquel cabello de seda dorada...

¿Por qué tenía que haberlo engañado¿A caso lo que pretendía era entregarlo a Voldemort? Sí, eso tenía que ser. Por eso había insistido tanto en que fuese con él a su casa. Tenía que ser eso. Había estado jugando con él. Todo lo que le había dicho era mentira. En ese momento sentía que aquella era la peor traición que nunca podrían haberle hecho.

Maldijo en su interior el día que había caído atrapado en las redes del rubio. Ron había tenido razón. Draco Malfoy solo era un mortífago más. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber hecho caso a su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo pudo confiar antes en él que en el amigo de toda su vida?

Debía encontrar a Remus. Tenía que salir de esa casa cuanto antes. Pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba equivocado, que tenía que haber una explicación, que no tenía que perder la esperanza.

"Maldita seas. ¿Cómo puedes pensar esto? No seas ingenuo. Te ha traicionado por mucho que te niegues a aceptarlo."

.-¿Por qué, Draco¿Por qué tú?.- exclamó entre sollozos.- ¿Por qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andrei se tragó de un solo golpe la bebida que quedaba en su copa para volverla a llenar seguidamente. Empezaba a marearse. Nunca le había sentado muy bien la bebida, pero ese día la necesitaba para poder soportarlo.

Después de largas horas gritándose, tirándose de los pelos y insultándose a causa del alcohol, las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Aún así, continuaba habiendo una atmósfera de tensión entre los cuatro.

Él estaba medio tumbado en uno de los amplios sofás. A su lado estaba Remus, que jugaba con su copa sin llegar a beber de ella. De vez en cuando, sentía como este lo observaba, pero Andrei solo tenía ojos para ese ser de carácter huraño que se sentaba en frente de él.

Lo amaba. No había dejado de hacerlo nunca. Pero él se había olvidado rápidamente de él, no había tenido problemas para sustituirlo. Para comprobarlo solo hacía falta ver la actitud que tenía con Lucius.

Lucius. Siempre tenía que estar en el centro de todo. Lo odiaba con todo su ser por haberle robado lo que más amaba. Aunque quizá no le había robado nada, quizá no había sido nunca suyo. Ese pensamiento es lo que más daño le hacía: pensar que Severus nunca le había correspondido de la misma forma que él. Había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerle a su lado, pero nada había sido suficiente. Lucius había jugado sus cartas mejor. ¿Que podía darle Malfoy que él no pudiera?

Severus nunca lo había amado de verdad, eso lo tenía muy claro. Nunca había conseguido hacerle sentir lo que Lucius si había logrado: deseo, pasión, amor... ¿Qué había hecho mal? Ahora eso ya daba igual, ahora ya no podía hacer nada por cambiar las cosas. Era demasiado tarde, como siempre.

Sintió como Remus lo miraba insistentemente con tristeza reflejada en los ojos. Sabía que él se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza. Le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. No quería hacerle daño. El hombre.-lobo se había convertido en una persona muy importante para él. Lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era que funcionara la relación que había empezado entre ellos dos. Esta vez iba a hacer lo imposible por lograrlo. Lo haría por Remus y por él. Los dos merecían volver a ser felices y si podían serlo juntos, que así fuera.

Pero aún así, él siempre tendría un rincón en su corazón reservado única y exclusivamente para Severus Snape.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_EL chico se retorció entre los brazos del hombre que lo agarraba con firmeza. Le mordió, le arañó, le gritó e incluso le suplicó que lo soltará, pero el hombre solo respondía apretándolo más fuerte, mientras el otro lo miraba divertido con una sonrisa lasciva dibujada en su rostro._

_Lo entraron en la casa y lo lanzaron sobre una de las camas. El hombre que parecía ser el cabecilla, cogió unas cuerdas y se acercó a él sin borrar esa sonrisa que cada vez era más amplia. El chico, viendo lo que iba a suceder, empezó a gritar desesperadamente pidiendo que alguien lo ayudara. _

_.-No grites, pequeño. Aquí nadie va a venir a ayudarte. ¿No ves que a nadie le importa lo que le pueda pasar a un monstruo como tú? Estás a nuestra merced.- dijo el hombre mientras lo amordazaba.- Así estarás calladito. Me gustaría ver la cara de ese querido padre tuyo cuando vea lo que vamos a hacerte._

_El hombre emitió una risa escalofriante. El chico empezó a temblar presa del pánico. Los dos hombres lo observaron retorcerse para soltarse y dar golpes al aire. Parecían divertirse con solo sentir el terror que inundaba el cuerpo del chico. _

_.-Ahora vamos a jugar un ratito contigo. ¿Qué te parece?_

_El chico le suplicó con los ojos que lo dejaran, pero ellos parecían tener otros planes para con él._

_.-Sigue suplicando tanto como quieras, aún será más divertido. _

_El chico empezó a moverse frenéticamente. Quería salir de allí, quería volver al castillo de Hogwarts con su padre, quería volver a sentirse seguro, quería despertar y darse cuenta que todo aquello era únicamente una pesadilla, quería... _

_El otro hombre lo ató bien fuerte al chico con las cuerdas para que no pudiese moverse mientras el cabecilla le arrancaba la ropa._

_.-Dime Jack ¿Quien tendrá el honor de disfrutar primero de este bello cuerpo?.- preguntó pasándose la lengua por los labios sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- Creo que seré yo el que disfrutare del honor de desvirgar este delicioso cuerpo. Ya tendrás tiempo de jugar luego con él, Jack. _

_El chico lo miró con una mezcla de suplica y de terror mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, pero pareció no tener efecto en el hombre que se lanzó a él como un depredador hambriento sobre su indefensa presa. _

_En ese momento, la esperanza que había guardado de que su padre llegara a salvarlo de ese terrible destino que le tenían preparado, desapareció. Ya nada podía protegerlo de aquellos dos hombres._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_

Harry se levantó del suelo limpiándose las lágrimas que aún seguían resbalando por sus mejillas. Había decidido olvidar a cualquier precio lo sucedido con Draco hasta ese momento. Olvidaría tanto los buenos momentos como los malos. Haría ver que nunca había habido nada entre ellos. No quería seguir sufriendo más. Lo olvidaría a él. No quería seguir llorando por su culpa.

Después de varias vueltas, Harry consiguió llegar a la habitación de Remus. Llamó durante un buen rato a la puerta sin que nadie le contestase así que decidió entrar para ver si estaba allí. Dentro no había nadie para su disgusto, pero daba igual, esperaría allí a que llegara. No quería encontrarse con Snape y, todavía menos, con Lucius Malfoy mientras se dedicaba a buscarlo.

Se tumbó en la cama deseando que no tardara mucho en llegar. Deseaba salir de esa casa cuanto antes mejor. Y, allí tumbado, se quedó dormido soñando con unos preciosos ojos grises que lo miraban con amor y adoración y unos labios rosados que lo besaban tiernamente. En su sueño no había traiciones, ni marcas en los antebrazos, ni magos tenebrosos... En su sueño solo existían ellos dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andrei levantó la cabeza sobresaltado. Una sensación de tristeza, dolor y miedo acababa de invadirlo. Alguien estaba en peligro y no estaba muy lejos de allí. No era la primera vez que sentía eso. Algunas noches en Hogwarts también había sucedido algo similar, pero no era capaz de adivinar de donde provenía ese grito de ayuda. Pero esa noche, las sensaciones las sentía con más intensidad.

Su estancia en Oriente Medio y el estudio de la mágica típica de esa zona, le había enseñado a sentir cosas que otro mago no podría, especialmente cuando esas sensaciones que llegaban a sus sentidos tenían una base mágica.

.-¿Habéis sentido eso?.- escuchó que preguntaba el licántropo.- Era una sensación muy extraña. Por un momento he sentido un profundo miedo.

.-Debe de ser el alcohol, Lupin.- le contestó Lucius.- No te preocupes más.

.-Pues yo también lo he sentido.- Dijo Andrei molestó por la forma en que Lucius había hablado a Remus.- Pero no he conseguido ver de donde provenía. Además, no es la primera vez e o siento.

.-Yo diría que provenía de esta casa.- Andrei al escuchar lo que Remus acababa de decir, se levantó de golpe mirando a Severus con cara de comprensión.

.-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver?.- preguntó Severus entendiendo lo que el otro le quería decir.- Vamos a ver que pasa.

Severus y Andrei salieron del salón sin decir nada. Tenían la seguridad de que eso tenía que ver con lo que estaban investigando. Debían encontrar a Draco y preguntarle si había sucedido algo.

Remus y Lucius se quedaron parados viendo como aquellos dos se marchaban con algo de envidia. El hombre rubio pronto se levantó para seguirlos. Tenía derecho a saber lo que tenían entre manos esos dos, para algo era su casa ¿no? Además, era su deber vigilar que el ruso no se atreviese a acercarse más de la cuenta a su Severus. Ya le había advertido de lo que sucedería si no le hacía caso e iba a cumplir con su amenaza.

Remus se quedó solo allí abajo. Parecía que no le importaba a nadie. Siempre sucedía igual. Después se estarse un rato allí sin hacer nada decidió que lo mejor era volverse a su habitación. Allí estaría tranquilo y podría pensar en todas esas cosas que atormentaban su cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Los dos hombres salieron de la casa dejando al chico atado y amordazado sobre la cama. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de rasguños y golpes y su piel parecía haber perdido todo color. Le costaba respirar y la vista la tenía borrosa._

_En su interior rezaba una y otra vez que viniera alguien y se lo llevara de allí y lo curara, pero era consciente de que eso no iba a suceder. Nadie sabía que el estaba allí. Ahora solo deseaba morir rápidamente y dejar de sentir ese dolor que sentía en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Había perdido todas las fuerzas para seguir luchando. Se sentía cansado y solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir en paz. _

_A través de la ventana veía como el tiempo iba pasando y el cielo oscurecía lentamente. Los segundos se le antojaban minutos y los minutos, horas. Hasta que llegó un momento en que todo dolor desapareció y solo quedaba una sensación de vacío y de calma. El momento se acercaba. Ya pronto podría descansar eternamente. _

_Únicamente lamentaba no poder estar junto a su padre en esos últimos instantes que le quedaban. Sabía que él no soportaría perder también a su hijo. Solo esperaba que no se derrumbara como había hecho tras la muerte de su madre. _

_Un grito fuera de la casa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al chico le pareció la voz de uno de los dos hombres. Fue un grito lleno de pánico que solo duró unos instantes. Al poco, oyó como la puerta de la casa se abría y sintió una precedencia que le hacía sentirse seguro y protegido. Sonrió al reconocer la figura de su padre. _

_.-Alexander, aguanta hijo mío.- le dijo el hombre con un tono de preocupación mientras corría a desatarlo.- Yo te curaré. Ya verás como te pondrás bien._

_.-Papa, no te enfades conmigo.- le pidió el chico con clara dificultad para hablar.- Perdóname por no haberte hecho caso. Perdóname por dejarte solo. _

_.-Shhh... No hables. No estoy enfadado. No te culpes por esto. Los culpables ya han tenido su merecido. Y no me vas a dejar solo. Vas a volver conmigo al castillo y allí te recuperarás. _

_.-Te quiero, te quiero mucho. _

_.-Lo se, mi niño. Yo también te quiero mucho. Eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida. _

_.-Pa... pa..._

_El hombre besó al chico en la frente con todo el amor que un padre puede dar a su hijo. El chico había cerrado los ojos y a duras penas conseguía respirar. El hombre lo miro dudando de que hacer unos segundos, pero pronto se decidió. No iba a permitir que su hijo muriera. Haría cualquier cosa e incluso vendería su alma al diablo si hiciese falta para salvar a su niño y vengarlo._

_Y tenía el plan perfecto. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus llamó a la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna. Algo iba mal allí dentro. Sentía que cuanto más cerca estaba más fuerte eran aquellas sensaciones y notó como una aura oscura salir de la habitación.

Sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta y, justo cuando lo hizo, todas aquellas sensaciones desaparecieron de repente.

Severus se acercó a la cama de Draco y lo encontró respirando agitadamente. En su rostro tenía dibujada una mueca de terror.

.-Draco, despierta pequeño.- dijo Lucius preocupado ante el estado de su hijo.- Draco.

.-¿Papa?.- preguntó el chico temblando.

.-Estoy aquí. Ha sido solo una pesadilla. Ya acabó todo.

.-Me duele todo. Es como si lo que sucedía en el sueño me estuviera pasando a mí también.- explicó el chico.

.-Tranquilo. ¿Ha sido como las anteriores?.- quiso saber Severus. Draco asintió.-Muy bien. Ahora descansa y mañana veremos que podemos hacer.

.-NO, no quiero volver a dormir, por favor, no quiero volver a soñar con eso.- suplicó el rubio.- por favor, no me hagáis dormir.

.-Vamos a hacer esto. Les digo a los elfos que te traigan un chocolate caliente y después Severus te dará una poción para dormir sin soñar.

.-No, no sirven de nada. No quiero, el sueño volverá.

.-YA verás como no. Confía en mí.

.-Y ¿Harry¿Donde esta Harry? Tendría que estar aquí.- preguntó mirando hacía todos los lados de la habitación.

.-No se, ya lo buscaremos después, ahora tienes que descansar que tienes mucha fiebre.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Remus entró en su habitación decidido a tumbarse en la cama y no volver a moverse de allí hasta el día siguiente. No quería saber nada de nadie. Solo deseaba dormir y no pensar en nada. Con las luces apagadas, se sorprendió al notar un bulto sobre su cama.

.-Remus¿eres tú?.- dijo el chico despertándose.

.-¿Harry¿Qué haces en mi habitación?.- preguntó el hombre encendiendo la luz.

Con el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre del rubio, a Harry se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y luchó para evitar derramarlas. No quería preocupar más a Remus.

.-¿Qué sucede, Harry¿Estás bien¿Ha pasado algo con Draco?

.-Sácame de aquí, Remus. Por favor. No quiero seguir aquí.

.-Pero ¿por qué¿Qué te ha pasado?

.-Draco... él me ha engañado. Me ha traicionado. Soy un ingenuo. Debí darme cuenta antes. Yo confíe en él, incluso me pelee con Ron por él, para que ahora me hiciese esto.

.-Si no te explicas mejor, no te entenderé. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

.-¿Qué que me ha hecho? Me quería entregar a Voldemort.- estalló Harry histéricamente.

.-¿De donde has sacado esa estúpida idea, Harry? Creo que estás sacando las cosas de su contexto.

.-Es un mortifago, Remus. Yo mismo le vi la marca brillando en su brazo. Si no me había dicho nada es porque no le interesaba que lo supiese.

.-Con que es eso.- suspiró algo aliviado Remus.

.-¿Como que con que es eso¿Te parece poco?

.-Escúchame, Harry. Todo tiene una explicación.

.-¿Tú lo sabías? Y ¿me has dejado venir aquí? No me lo puedo creer.

.-Sí que lo sabía. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero eso lo tenía que hacer Draco. Te aseguro que no pretende entregarte al que no debe ser nombrado, Harry. ¿Crees que si pensara que iba a hacerlo te hubiera dejado venir?

.-Entonces...

.-Te voy a dar un consejo. Tranquilízate y ves a hablar con él. No hagas ningún juicio hasta que hayas escuchado lo que tiene que contarte.

.-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy aquí?.- preguntó un poco más calmado.

.-Claro que sí, nada me hará más ilusión. Pero tienes que prometerme que hablarás con él.

.-Te lo prometo.

.-Así me gusta. Ahora metete en la cama que hace mucho frío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius se sentó al lado de la cama de su hijo para observarlo dormir. Al final habían conseguido, con mucha dificultad, que se tomara la poción que Severus le había dado. Se había negado a dormir, así que tuvieron que echarle la poción en el chocolate sin que él se diera cuenta de ello. Al poco rato había caído dormido sobre la cama ya mucho más tranquilo. Solo esperaban que por aquella noche las pesadillas lo dejarán respirar en paz.

.-¿Qué esta pasando? Esto no es normal, Severus.

.-No lo se. Pero encontraremos la manera de arreglarlo. Tiene que haber alguna explicación.

.-No me gusta ver a Draco así.

.-Lo se.- dijo Severus colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amante en señal de apoyo.- A mi tampoco.

.-Y ¿donde se habrá metido ese maldito Potter? Tendría que haber estado aquí. Seguro que esto no hubiera pasado.

.-No le eches la culpa a él. Sabes que no lo es. Ya se que no te cae bien, pero recuerda que ahora es la pareja de tu hijo. Hazlo por Draco, Lucius. Piensa en él.

.-¿Crees que no lo hago¿Crees que sino pensará en Draco ahora estarían estos tres aquí pasando estas malditas vacaciones?

.-No quería decir eso, Lucius. Espero que Andrei encuentre a Potter. A saber donde se habrá metido, porque en su habitación no estaba.

.-Que ilusión me hace tener a esos dos deambulando por mi casa.

.-Lucius, por favor, no sigas así.- le pidió el moreno riendo.- Eres imposible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andrei buscó por toda la mansión a Harry sin ningún éxito. Derrotado, decidió ir a avisar a Remus de que el chico había desaparecido. No sabía como decírselo, pero era necesario que el hombre.-lobo lo supiese.

Cuando llegó delante de su habitación pico a la puerta. Al cabo de unas segundos, salió el hombre a abrir.

.-¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí, Andrei?.- preguntó bostezando.

.-Ha ocurrido algo.- dijo intentando no alarmar al otro hombre.- No se como decírtelo.

.-¿Decirme el qué?

.-Harry a...- empezó a decir siendo interrumpido por una voz que venía de dentro.

.-¿Quién es, Remus?

.-Es Andrei.- le contestó al chico para luego dirigirse al profesor de defensa.- ¿quieres pasar?

.-Si, creo que será lo mejor.- Andrei y Remus entraron y se sentaron sobre la cama al lado de Harry.

.-Y ¿qué ibas a decirme de Harry?

.-Ahora ya nada. Ya veo que está aquí y a salvo. Pensábamos que había desaparecido.

.-¿Por qué?.- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

.-Hubo un pequeño problema y fuimos a la habitación de Draco. Él nos dijo que tendrías que estar allí, pero no estabas y tampoco en tu habitación. Así que nos asustamos al no verte.

.-Yo... lo siento.

.-Lo que ha sucedido es que vio la marca oscura en el brazo de Draco y creyó algo que no era.

.-¡OH! Supongo que le habrás explicado la verdad.

.-Sí.

.-Me alegro, porqué creo que Draco lo va a necesitar ahora.

.-¿Le ha pasado algo a Draco?.- preguntó Harry preocupado.

.-No del todo. Ha tenido un sueño muy real, demasiado real diría yo. No se muy bien de que va, pero cuando lo hemos despertado estaba muy mal. Estaba muy nervioso y tenía mucha fiebre. Nos ha costado mucho hacer que se durmiera.

.-Tengo que ir a verlo.

.-No creo que sea el mejor momento. Ahora está dormido y Lucius y Severus se han quedado allí con él. Mejor ves mañana por la mañana.

Lo que quedó de noche, Harry estuvo todo el rato dando vueltas en la cama incapaz de dormir pensando en la marca y en como debía estar Draco.

Continuará...

**Mirels**: Ya ves que esta vez he actualizado más rápido, aunque no se cuanto tardare con el próximo, espero ir igual de rápido y tranquila que no te mataré por pedir que actualice antes. Me alegra que te guste la pareja que hacen Andrei y Remus, al principio no pintaban nada en la historia, pero poco a poco han ido cogiendo importancia. Besos.

**Mey.-mey**: No se te olvido dedicarme tu fic, recuerdo haber leído mi nombre. Me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir, me halaga mucho, jajaja. Conseguirás que se suba mi autoestima. Y tomate todo el tiempo que necesites para tu fic, yo podré esperar y si pones un poquito de lemmon, no estaría mal tampoco, jejeje. Besitos, preciosa.

**Norixblack**: Me alegra mucho que te gustase el fic y espero que lo continúes. Muchas gracias por dejar un mensaje, me animan mucho : ). ¿En serio te gusta este Draco? A mi también, jejeje. Lo de Ron, si con tanto lió no se me olvida, espero arreglarlo un poco. Y tened paciencia que ya se empieza a conocer el misterio. Besos.


	16. 15 Angeles

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADRON DE ALMAS**

Dedicado a Txiri potter que me ha ayudado con algunos detalles de este capítulo (como los regalos) y de otros. Besitos, guapetona.

Creo que ya empieza a resolverse el misterio en esta capitulo. Para quien me pregunta por cuando aparecerá la cámara de los secretos, yo diría que en el próximo. Aunque no tendrá tanta importancia como yo pretendía al principio. He tenido que cambiar muchas cosas para que algunos detalles encajaran. Espero que os guste el capitulo.

**_Capitulo 15: Ángeles_**

A primera hora, Harry ya se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Draco acompañado por Remus. No se atrevía a entrar. Se sentía un estúpido por como se había comportado después de todo. No debería haber dudado de él antes de escuchar sus explicaciones. No obstante, se sentía mal porque Draco tampoco había confiado en él y no le había contado la verdad.

Al otro lado de la puerta se podía escuchar la voz de los Malfoy y, de vez en cuando, la de Snape. No pudieron entender lo que decían, pues solo captaban palabras sueltas, pero se podía notar un deje de preocupación en las voces, hecho que aumento la preocupación de Harry.

Remus llamó a la puerta y entraron los dos. El chico moreno se sorprendió al ver el aspecto de Draco, se le veía cansado, ojeroso y más estaba más pálido de lo normal. Su frente estaba bañada de sudor y los ojos le brillaban de una forma extraña.

.-¿Cómo se encuentra?.- preguntó Remus por él.

.-Está bien, solo tiene algo de fiebre, pero se le pasará pronto. A la hora de comer ya estará lo suficientemente bien para bajar.- les explicó Severus levantándose de la silla.- Por cierto, Potter, la próxima vez que tengas ganas de desaparecer asegurase que no haya nadie que pueda preocuparse.

.-Yo... lo siento, señor.- contestó cabizbajo.

.-¿Por qué no los dejamos un rato a solas y yo os explico lo que ha sucedido?.- propuso Remus.

Los tres hombres salieron de la habitación dejando solos a los dos chicos. Harry fue al lado de Draco y se sentó a su lado sin saber como empezar.

.-¿Donde has estado?.- preguntó el rubio.

.-Con Remus, en su habitación. Siento no haber estado aquí esta noche. Me han contado lo que pasó.

.-Después de lo de anoche me hubiera gustado despertarme contigo a mi lado.- le reprochó.

.-Yo... yo lo siento, pero es que...- intentó explicarse el moreno.- Maldita sea, Draco. ¿Por qué no me contaste que tenías la marca¿Sabes el susto que me lleve cuando la vi?

Draco no contestó sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Agacho la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

.-Draco, mírame. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¿A caso no confías en mí¿Tú sabes todo lo que se me pasó por la cabeza? Pensaba que me habías engañado y que pretendías entregarme al Lord y no se cuantas cosas más. Pero Remus me dijo que hablara contigo, que no era lo que parecía. Me gustaría que me lo explicaras.

.-No es que no confié en ti, Harry. Tenía miedo que te asustaras. Iba a contártelo cuando me asegurara que lo nuestro iba bien, pero después no encontré el momento.

.-¿Por qué llevas la marca¿Desde cuando?

.-Desde el día antes de entrar a Hogwarts este año. ¿Qué querías que hiciese? Si el Lord quiere que me una a él, pues lo hago. No tengo manera de defenderme. No puedo no usar magia fuera de Hogwarts. No podía hacer nada más. A parte, tengo que pensar en mis padres. Si me niego o le pido ayuda a Dumbledore, ellos podrían tener problemas y a mi no dudarían en matarme.

.-De momento, seguir como hasta ahora. Ya queda poco para que dejemos la escuela. Luego ya veré. Puedo hacer de espía como Severus. No lo se.

.-No, eso no, es muy peligroso. .- le dijo Harry preocupado.- No quiero que te pase nada.

.-¿Bajamos? Tenemos que abrir los regalos de Navidad.- le propuso Draco con una sonrisa que pretendía animarlo.

.-Primero tomate la poción que ha preparado Snape. Todavía haces mala cara.

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Todos se encontraban en el salón principal de la mansión debajo del gran árbol de navidad abriendo los regalos. Harry ya había abierto los de Remus, Hagrid, Hermione y la familia Weasley, aunque encontraba a faltar el de su mejor amigo que se había negado a mandarle uno. Solo le quedaba abrir un pequeño paquete.

.-¿No lo abres?.- le preguntó el rubio al oído.

Harry se apuró a abrirlo. Dentro había un hermoso anillo plateado.

.-Así no me robarás el mío.

.-Es precioso.

.-Sabía que te gustaría. Pero te has dejado una parte del regalo.

Harry remenó los papeles hasta que encontró un sobre pequeño. Lo abrió y no pudo más que sorprenderse.

.-¡Dos entradas para el mundial de quidditch! Es genial. Gracias, Draco.

.-Ahora me toca abrir el mío.

Draco cogió su regalo y lentamente fue desenvolviéndolo. Dentro había una esclava plateada tenía tallada una inscripción en runas antiguas que decía: "Alma de mi alma, con la fuerza de mi amor, que el fuego y el aire, la tierra y el agua te protejan del dolor."

.-Es un encantamiento de protección.- le explicó Harry.- El vendedor me dijo que no confiará mucho en su funcionamiento, pero que aunque no pudiera evitar que puedan hacerte daño, hace que lo puedas aguantar mejor.

.-Es muy bonito, Harry, muchas gracias.

.-Me dijo que los cuatro elementos son los más poderosos, por eso los elegí para el encantamiento. Fue más complicado de lo que pensaba. Primero tuve que bañar la pulsera en una poción que tenían ellos y mientras lo hacía, tuve que recitar el hechizo que se fue quedando grabado en la plata. Me costó mucho encontrar una frase que quedará bien para ponerla.

.-Me ha encantado.- le dijo besándolo tiernamente.- Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

.-La idea fue de Andrei y Remus. Yo no sabía que existieran estas cosas.

Después de ellos dos fue el turno de abrir los regalos a los adultos. A Remus, Andrei le regaló un amuleto oriental que espantaba a quien tuviese malas intenciones para con él. Y Remus le regaló a él, una novela muggle de aventuras. Severus y Lucius, por su parte, no se hicieron ningún regalo, no en público por lo menos.

Y, así, después de varios días de tensión entre todos, aquél 25 de diciembre, por fin, estuvieron todos juntos tranquilamente.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Los días fueron pasando y las vacaciones de navidad llegaron a su fin. Harry y Draco tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts donde unas serpientes cotillas los acribillaron a preguntas sobre las vacaciones. Ellos les relataron lo que había sucedido omitiendo algunos pequeños detalles.

Hermione fue la que se puso más contenta por el regresó de Harry. Se alegro al ver que no le había sucedido nada. El moreno le recordó que ya le había dicho que no se preocupase, que Draco no iba a hacerle nada, pero aquello pareció no convencerla del todo. Ahora por lo menos, parecía mas tranquila.

Ron continuaba igual que antes de irse a su casa a pasar las fiestas, aunque Hermione le había asegurado que Ron tenía las mismas ganas que él de volver a ser amigos. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer bajarse del burro.

.-¿Y que quiere que le haga, Harry?

.-¿Por qué no intentas ser algo más amable con él?

.-Pero si llevo el curso entero sin decirle nada. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?

.-No lo se.

.-Yo haré todo lo que pueda, pero si él no pone de su parte...

.-Gracias, Draco.- dijo depositando un tierno beso en los labios del rubio.

A medida que fueron pasando los días, el rumor de que entre Malfoy y Potter había algo más que una tregua, fue extendiéndose por toda la escuela. Unos decían que Harry había cambiado a sus amigos por el rubio Slytherin y de allí que no se hablará con el pelirrojo. Otros decían que la cosa entre los dos chicos iba más allá y Ron, enamorado a escondidas del ojiverde, se había separado de el presa de los celos. Después estaban los típicos que acusaban a Malfoy de haber hechizado a Potter para entregarlo al que no debe ser nombrado.

Mientras Harry se moría de vergüenza al sentir todas la miradas sobre él, Draco disfrutaba como nunca insinuando que no eran del todo mentira esos rumores, pero nunca haciendo nada evidente.

.-¿Entonces es cierto que Potter y tú mantenéis una relación en secreto?.- preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw, mientras sus compañeros esperaban ansiosos la respuesta.

.-Eso no puedo decirlo. Si os dijera que si ya no sería un secreto.- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa inocente.

.-¿Es que no lo veis?.- dijo un chico gritando a sus espaldas.- Él solo se está aprovechando de Harry. Os esta tomando el pelo. Él solo quiere ser el centro de atención.

.-Es cierto que parece que este celoso.- dijo una de las chicas al oído de otra.

.-Tienes que aceptar que Potter le a preferido a él. No es su culpa que le guste más que tú.

.-Es verdad Weasley. No es mi culpa que yo le guste más que tú.- le provocó el rubio.

Al instante el pelirrojo saltó sobre el rubio golpeándolo en el rostro. – Maldito mortífago. Voy a matarte.

.-Tú y ¿quién más?

.-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?.- se escuchó la autoritaria voz de la profesora de transformaciones. – Basta los dos.

.-Weasley me ha amenazado con matarme.- dijo el rubio rápidamente.

.-No pretenderá que crea eso, señor Malfoy.

.-Es cierto, profesora.- dijo una de las chicas.- Nosotras vimos lo que sucedió.

.-Explíquese, señorita Rawdell.

.-Malfoy estaba hablando con nosotras cuando el llegó como un loco y empezó a insultarlo y a golpearlo.

.-No es verdad, profesora...

.-Cállese Weasley.

.-Lo que sucede es que tiene celos de Malfoy porque esta enamorado de Potter y no le hace caso.

.-Yo no estoy enamorado de Harry.- negó Ron.- Es el que...

.-Weasley.- advirtió la profesora para que no continuará.- Ahora acompáñenme los dos a mi despacho.

.-Pero yo no he hecho nada.

.-He dicho los dos. Ya estoy harta de este comportamiento infantil. Ya sois los suficientemente adultos como para no saber comportaros.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus y Andrei observaron el rostro preocupado de Remus. Habían llegado a la Orden nuevas noticias de jóvenes desaparecidos durante largo tiempo que ahora habían sido encontrados muertos.

El caso ya empezaba a salirse del control de las autoridades mágicas. Cuanto más investigaban, más casos relacionados encontraban. Habían llegado a descubrir, incluso, algunos que se remontaban a casi diez años atrás.

Pero lo peor llegó cuando investigando sucesos parecidos en la historia para descubrir de que se trataba aquél ritual, habían encontrado que hacía varios siglos, había sucedido algo similar. Y, aunque no había constancia suficiente sobre lo que había pasado en aquella época, era evidente que alguna relación existía entre el pasado y el presente.

¿No era mucha coincidencia que las victimas fueran similares en ambos casos? Todos chicos menores de edad, con el pelo rubio y los ojos claros. Todos desaparecidos igual que ahora. Todos encontrados muertos en las mismas circunstancias.

¿Podía tratarse de un imitador¿De alguien que conociese lo que había pasado en aquellos años y ahora quisiese reproducirlo? Esa era la hipótesis más probable a la que habían llegado. No tenían nada más.

.-Si solo pudiera el cuerpo de uno de los chico...- dijo Andrei desesperado por no poder hacer nada.- Si pudiera verlo quizá pudiera descubrir que les hacen.

.-Podríamos hablar con Albus. Él sabe que eres un experto en estas cosas. A lo mejor puede lograr que puedas ver a uno de los niños.

.-Podemos intentarlo. No creo que se niegue.

.-Pero el ministerio puede poner problemas. Ya sabéis que no les gusta que gente de fuera se meta en sus cosas. Temen demasiado que los dejen en evidencia.

.-Pero no tiene porque saberlo nadie del ministerio. Tonks a lo mejor nos puede ayudar. Ella no diría nada. Ella quiere tanto como nosotros que el caso se resuelva. Le da igual quien lo haga mientras no sigan atacando a niños de esta forma.- explicó Remus.

.-Vosotros arreglar esto. Yo intentaré sacarle información al Lord. Me hará llamar una de las noches de esta semana. Veré si puedo descubrir algo.

.-Pues quedamos así.

Los tres hombres salieron del aula donde se habían encontrado y cada uno se fue por su camino, como si allá dentro no se hubiera discutida de nada importante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.-Todos es culpa tuya, maldito hurón.

.-Yo no fui el que se lanzó encima tuyo a pegarte como un loco.

.-McGonogall es injusta. ¿Por qué ha tenido que castigarme contigo? Esta mujer se ha vuelto loca. Yo no pienso pasarme toda la semana limpiando por las noches a tu lado. Iré a hablar con el director. Seguro que él se dará cuenta que este castigo es injusto.

.-Eso, ves a ver al director para que te saque de los líos en que te metes tu solo. Es lo único que sabes hacer.

.-Mira quién fue a hablar. Será que Snape no te favorece siempre a ti.

Draco no contestó y continuó cumpliendo su castigo como si el otro no estuviera allí. A veces sentía como el otro lo miraba lleno de rabia, pero él no siquiera lo miraba. No quería más problemas con Weasley, le había prometido a Harry que haría lo que pudiera.

.-¿Que es lo que pretendes, Malfoy?.- dijo poco antes de que el reloj marcara la hora en que terminaba el castigo.- No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Harry.

.-Aquí la única persona que le está haciendo daño eres tú.

.-Algún día se dará cuenta de que tengo razón.

.-A lo mejor, pero también se habrá dado cuenta de que tú no vales como amigo.

.-Tú que sabrás de amigos.

.-Mucho más que tú. Yo jamás dejaría de hablarle a un amigo porque no me gusta su pareja.

.-Lo hago por él.

.-Más bien le harías si le apoyaras. No te pide que te hagas mi amigo, eso tampoco me interesa a mi, solo que seas su amigo y que entiendas que él quiere estar conmigo y que yo quiero estar con él. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Si no te gusta, te aguantas, pero es lo que hay, y que dejes de hablarlo no va a cambiar las cosas.

.-Cállate, tú no sabes nada.

.-Él no va a elegir entre los dos. Así que si quieres continuar siendo amigo suyo, más te vale olvidarte de mí y apoyarlo como se merece.

Draco salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Ese chico cada vez le caía peor. ¿Cómo podía ser el mejor amigo de Harry con lo egoísta y estúpido que era?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, Remus consiguió hablar con Tonks. Esta, aunque al principio parecía poco dispuesta a colaborar por miedo a que alguien se enterase, finalmente acepto que Andrei hiciera una visita al lugar donde se guardaban los cuerpos.

Esa misma tarde, el ruso y la joven auror aprovecharon la hora en que todos salían a comer para entrar y allí, Andrei pudo hacer sus investigaciones. El lugar se encontraba en un edificio adjunto a la central de aurores. Era un sitio frío y lúgubre donde a nadie le hubiese gustado trabajar. El hombre sintió un escalofrió nada más entrar.

Únicamente le dio tiempo de examinar dos cuerpos de todos los que se encontraban allí, pero no necesito de más. En uno de sus viajes ya había encontrado algo similar y sabía exactamente cual había sido la causa de la muerte de esos jóvenes.

La mayoría de los cuerpos que se encontraban allí eran de chicos que todavía no habían podido ser identificados y estaban a la espera de que sus parientes los reconocieran.

Andrei de golpe sintió unas ganas terribles de salir de allí. ¿Quién era capaz de hacerles aquello tan horrible a unos chicos tan jóvenes?

.-Solo eran unos niños.- murmuró para sí una vez llegó a Hogwarts.- Todavía les quedaba tantas cosas por vivir.

.-Andrei.- Remus se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

.-Eran tan hermosos todos. Tenían una piel tan pálida y delicada y un pelo tan suave y rubio. Parecían ángeles venidos del cielo.- explicó mientras derramaba alguna lágrima.

.-No hace falta que continúes.- le dijo Severus con un único nombre en la cabeza. Esa descripción le era tan conocida. "Draco".

.-Tenían el cuerpo destrozado. Debieran sufrir tanto los pobres. Como desearía poder encontrar al monstruo que les ha hecho eso, porque no puede ser nada más que un monstruo. Lo mataría con mis propias manos y me regocijaría de su sufrimiento.- dijo con un tono amargo lleno de rabia.

.-Ya verás como pronto lo encontramos y no podrá volver a hacer nunca más daño a nadie.

.-Tenían tanta vida por delante y ese monstruo se las arrebató de una forma tan cruel...

.-Andrei¿has descubierto de que se trata el hechizo?.- preguntó con voz serena el maestro de pociones.

.-Sí, ya me había olvidado de ello.

.-Cuéntanos que has averiguado.

.-Es un ritual muy antiguo. Lo descubrió un mago indio muy poderoso hace unos milenios. Requiere mucha fuerza y energía así que quien lo está llevando a cabo tiene que ser muy poderoso.

.-El Lord debía saber de que se trataba desde el principio y por eso puso tanto empeño en que lo encontráramos.

.-Seguramente. El ritual es conocido con el nombre del "Ladrón de Almas".

.-¿El ladrón de almas?

.-Exacto. El que hace el ritual absorbe el alma de su víctima. Por eso todos los chicos han sido encontrados con los ojos totalmente negros.

.-Y ¿para que sirve?

.-Eso depende. Este ritual tiene diferentes finalidades según el propósito de quien lo lleve a cabo. Por ejemplo, el hombre que lo creo lo hizo para mantener su juventud y prolongar su vida. Por eso las víctimas suelen ser jóvenes hermosos e inocentes.

.-¿Inocentes por qué?

.-Se dice que las almas inocentes sirven para alargar la vida. No se sabe que hay de verdad en ello, pero la gente es muy supersticiosa.

.-¿Y cuales son las otras finalidades?

.-Se han dado otros casos en que el ritual ha sido utilizado para salvar a un alma que ha perdido su cuerpo. Es una manera de resucitar a los muertos.

.-No lo entiendo.

.-Es muy fácil. Cuando el cuerpo muere, el alma todavía se mantiene viva un tiempo. Este tiempo depende de la fuerza de esa alma y de muchas otras cosas. Para evitar que la alma muera, a partir de este ritual lo que hace es alimentarse de otras para sobrevivir.

.-No había oído hablar nunca de esto.

.-Eso es porque no suele tener mucho éxito. En el primer caso, quien hace el ritual termina volviéndose loco porque un trozo del alma de cada víctima se va quedando en él. En el segundo caso hace falta encontrar un cuerpo capaz de soportar esa alma y las pocas veces que se logra encontrar uno apropiado, también acaban enloqueciendo por la culpabilidad. No soportan haber renacido a causa de la muerte de otros.

.-¿Qué pensáis que pretende nuestro culpable?

.-No lo se, puede ser cualquiera de estas dos cosas o pueden ser otras muchas. Sirve para otras cosas que no conozco yo.

.-Ahora deberíamos volver a las clases que ya deben de estar a punto de empezar.

.-Si, será lo mejor. ¿Nos vemos esta noche para hablar sobre esto?

.-De acuerdo. Hasta entonces.

**Continuará...**

Keiradragon: No hace falta que consueles tú a Draco, ya lo hará Harry, tranquila. Y si, el rusito será muy feliz con Remus, de eso me encargo yo. Y por lo del plan del padre, aquí hay una gran pista bastante evidente. Besos.

Mirse: A Draco le ponen la marca en el capitulo 2, creo. Es un cap que se llama "Marcado". No te preocupes por no acordarte de eso. A mi también me pasa mucho. Es difícil de acordarse de todo con tanto fic que se lee. Me ha hecho gracia eso de "mas confundido que Harry con las mujeres", jajaja. Besos.


	17. 16 Ultimas victimas

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADRON DE ALMAS**

Dedicado a **Lauraowl** por su cumpleaños. Felicidades guapísima. Ya hemos terminado :), ahora a descansar todo el veranito y pasárnoslo muy bien. Seguro que nos habrá ido muy bien y podremos ir juntas el año que viene.

**_Capitulo 16: Ultimas víctimas_**

Harry entró en la habitación más pronto de lo que acostumbraba. Esa noche no podía verse con Draco por el castigo que les había impuesto McGonogall a él y a Ron. Se preguntaba como les iría. Draco no había querido contarle nada de la noche anterior. No estaba seguro de si eso era o no una buena señal.

Le preocupaba que, durante las horas del castigo, la relación entre eso dos empeorase más. Draco había prometido que lo ayudaría con Ron, pero no estaba seguro de que no fuese a entrar en el juego del pelirrojo. Porque conocía muy bien a su ex.-amigo y sabía que cuando el rubio estaba delante perdía el control y no dudaría ni un momento en buscar pelea.

Pero esa noche le estaba costando dormir más de lo normal y no era solo por aquello. Empezó a juguetear con el anillo de plata que le había regalado Draco. No se lo había quitado ni un solo momento. Se había convertido en su mayor tesoro y no quería que nada le pasase.

Mirarlo lo calmaba y necesitaba tranquilizarse. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Pero no podía adivinar ni cuando, ni donde, ni por qué.

Además, había ocurrido algo extraño con la conexión que tenía con Voldemort. Algo que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza buscando una posible interpretación a lo ocurrido. Pero por más que buscaba, no encontraba ninguna respuesta.

Poco antes de irse a dormir, había sentido un gran dolor en la cicatriz. Había podido sentir la rabia de Voldemort como si el mismo la estuviera sintiendo. Y, de golpe, nada. Solo quedó un profundo vacío. Había sido una sensación muy extraña. Al día siguiente hablaría con Dumbledore.

Cuando el sueño y el cansancio empezaban a hacer mella en él, escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Era Ron. Parecía cansado y triste, así que prefirió no molestarlo con preguntas. Y, pensando en que podía haber pasado, se durmió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0

Remus acarició suavemente el cuerpo desnudo que yacía a su lado. Se sentía tan bien volver a tener alguien con quien compartir la cama. Las noches se pueden hacer tan largas cuando no se tiene a nadie a tu lado. Ahora, ya podía volver a despertar junto al calor de otro cuerpo.

.-Estoy agotado, Andrei. No puedo hacer esto en días como hoy.

.-¿Vas a decirme que no te ha gustado?.- le preguntó en tono burlón.

.-Claro que no. Es simplemente que hoy es luna llena y estos días pierdo mucha fuerza. Y, todavía, tengo que soportar la transformación.- dijo Remus apenado.

.-¿Ya te has tomado la poción?

.-Sí, fui por la tarde al despacho de Severus a buscarla. Estaba con Albus. Ha recibido una convocatoria para una reunión de mortifagos mañana.

.-A ver que querrá Voldemort ahora.- susurró Andrei preocupado.

.-Esperemos que no sea nada grave.

.- ¿De verdad que no quieres que te acompañe esta noche?- preguntó volviendo al tema sobre el cual habían estado discutiendo toda la tarde.

.-No. Es peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa.

.-Pero si tus amigos podían hacerlo¿por qué yo no?

.-Porqué ellos eran animagos y podían controlarme.

.-Pero yo también soy un animago. Puedo ayudarte como ellos.

.-Pero el lobo ya los conocía a ellos. A ti, en cambio, no.

.-Vale, pero te llevare hasta la casa de los gritos y te esperare a que salgas. Cuando despiertes, lo primero que vas a ver es mi cara. Eso puedo¿no?

.-Me tienes que prometer que no te meterás en medio, por favor.

.-Lo prometo.- mintió depositando un suave beso en la frente del licántropo.

Esa noche, Andrei no cumplió su promesa y, así, un hermoso zorro corrió y jugueteó con el lobo durante las horas que duró la transformación. Y, como había asegurado, lo primero que vio Remus al despertar, fue la cálida sonrisa de su amante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-00--00-

Cuando despertó vio una sombra paseándose de un lado a otra de la habitación. Se asomó por la cortina para ver cuál de sus compañeros era y se sorprendió al encontrar al pelirrojo parado delante de él.

.-Ron.

.-Hola, Harry.- saludó el chico con la cabeza gacha.- Yo... Bueno, yo quería pedirte perdón.

.-¿Perdón¿Y eso?

.-He estado pensando y no quiero que por culpa de ese tú y yo perdamos nuestra amistad. No voy a permitir que nos separe.

.-Al que tu llamas ese, es mi pareja y precisamente no es quien nos ha separado a nosotros dos. Eso lo has hecho muy bien tú solo.

.-Ya te he pedido perdón por eso. Si quieres no me meteré más con él y me callare lo que pienso, pero no me pidas que entienda y acepte que tú estás con él. Si aprecias mi amistad, aceptarás lo que te ofrezco.

.-Se lo que piensas de Draco, pero no es como tu piensas. Podrías darle una oportunidad para que te demuestre que no es quien tú piensas. No te digo que te hagas su amigo ni que te empiece a caer bien de un día para el otro, solo te pido una oportunidad.

.-Si eso te hace contento, lo intentaré.

.-Gracias, Ron.- dijo Harry levantándose de la cama y abrazando a su recuperado amigo.- Te he echado de menos, amigo.

.-Y yo a ti.- Ese sábado por la mañana, Harry la paso con Ron y Hermione como hacían antes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0--0-0-

Severus se marchó del despacho del director poco después de terminar de corregir los últimos exámenes. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para asegurarse de que llevaba la poción que debía entregarle al Lord.

Al cabo de un rato se apareció en el caserón donde el Lord organizaba últimamente todas las reuniones. Le sorprendió encontrar un inmenso silencio. Sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Algo no iba bien en aquella vieja casa. Una vez dentro, se dirigió al salón donde solía encontrarse el Lord. Cuando entro dentro quedó paralizado al ver la escena que había delante de él.

En el centro de la sala, yacía muerto el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort sobre un charco de sangre y con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de sorpresa y terror. Se acercó a él despacio para asegurarse que estaba muerto. No tenia pulso ni respiraba.

Se quedó observando el cuerpo sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿Quién podía haber hecho eso? No podía ser alguien cualquiera. Tenía que ser una persona muy poderosa para poder tomar desprevenido a Voldemort y vencerlo. Parecía que ni siquiera hubiera ofrecido resistencia.

En ese momento escucho un gemido de dolor. Se giró y en un rincón vio un cuerpo estirado muy conocido para él.

.-Lucius.- dijo corriendo hacía él.

.-¿Se... Severus?.- preguntó con esfuerzo.

.-Si, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?.- quiso saber observando el cuerpo del rubio. No parecía tener heridas muy graves, hecho que le tranquilizó.

.-Está muerto.

.-Lo se. Lo he visto.

.-Y ¿Draco?

.-En Hogwarts, tranquilo.

.-Está en peligro, ves con él.- suplicó Lucius.

.-No te preocupes por él. Esta seguro en el castillo. Cuéntame que ha pasado.

0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-00--00-

A la hora de la comida, Harry, Ron y Hermione por fin se decidieron a bajar a comer. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor, los amigos de Draco se les acercaron. Pansy se adelantó para dirigirse a Harry.

.-¿Donde has dejado a Draco? Hace rato que lo estamos esperando.- preguntó la chica.

.-Si no he estado con él en toda la mañana.

.-Pero a nosotros nos ha dicho que había quedado contigo.

.-¿Conmigo?.- preguntó confundido Harry, sintiéndose otra vez engañado.- Pues conmigo no ha estado. He pasado toda la mañana con ellos dos.

.-Pero si le has enviado una carta pidiéndole que te fuera a ver.- añadió Blaise poniéndose al lado de su compañera.

.-Yo no le he enviado ninguna carta.- contestó el moreno enfadado.

.-¿Como que no? Nosotros la hemos visto. Estaba firmada con tu nombre y le pedías que te fuera a ver al lavabo de Myrtle la Llorona. Además¿que horas te crees que son las tres de la mañana para quedar?

.-Que te digo que yo no he sido.

.-Entonces¿quién ha sido?.- preguntó Blaise preocupado.- Alguien se ha hecho pasar por ti para engañar a Draco.

.-Voy a buscarlo.

.-Te acompañamos.- se ofrecieron los Slytherins.

.-No hace falta. Quedaros a comer y guardadme algo para después.

"¿Donde estas Draco?" se preguntó Harry cuando salía corriendo hacía los baños. Sentía una opresión en el pecho. Sabía que algo malo le había ocurrido a Draco. Su mal presentimiento que había tenido aquella noche se estaba cumpliendo. "Por favor, que no te haya ocurrido nada, por favor."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-00--00-

.-Lucius ¿qué ha pasado?.- insistió Severus.

.-No se muy bien que pasó. Cuando llegué ya había empezado todo. Estaba en el Ministerio cuando sentí la llamada del Lord. Y me aparecí aquí.

_".- Mi lord¿me llamaba?.- preguntó el rubio arrodillándose ante su señor. _

_.-Sí, mi querido Lucius. ¿Ves a este hombre de aquí?.- dijo señalando a un hombre muy elegante y de profundos ojos negros que estaba al lado de él.- Me ha pedido conocer al padre del joven rubio que iniciamos a principios de setiembre. Supuse que se refería a tú hijo. _

_.-Y ¿puedo saber quién es el hombre que quiere conocerme?_

_.-Claro que puedes saberlo."_

.-En ese momento entró Edick. El hombre le pidió que se acercara a él. Parecían conocerse muy bien, así que supuse que debía ser aquél hombre del que nos habló Draco. Era idéntico a la descripción que nos había hecho.

.-¿Te dijo quién era?

"_Voldemort observaba la situación divertido, aunque algo extrañado. Él también deseaba saber quién era ese hombre que se le había presentado por sorpresa y que no había visto nunca antes. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era aquella fuerza oscura que emanaba. _

_.-¿Nos dirá su nombre?.- preguntó el Lord, aunque era más una exigencia. _

_.-Tom, Tom. No debería hablarle así a la persona que le ha dado todo lo que tiene.- susurró arrastrando cada una de las palabras con una sonrisa malévola._

_.-¿Quién se cree que es usted para hablarme así? Preséntese inmediatamente. _

_.-Si tantas ganas tiene de saber quien soy, se lo diré. Soy..."_

_.-_¿Salazar Slytherin?.- preguntó Severus sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.- Pero ¿como es posible?

.-No lo se, pero es lo que el dijo. Y viendo lo que hizo después, no es difícil creerlo. Tendrías que haber visto la cara del Lord, nunca lo había visto así. Estaba paralizado y no sabía que hacer.

"_Voldemort se quedó parado observando al hombre dudando si creer o no en su palabra. Parecía imposible que Salazar Slytherin estuviera vivo después de varios siglos. Pero eso no era algo que a él le sorprendiera. No por nada él mismo había vuelto una vez de la muerte. _

_.-Me alegra saber que mi heredero ha continuado con mis planes. Aunque me decepciono bastante el saber que un simple mocoso te haya podido vencer varias veces. _

_.-Aquello únicamente fue un error. Subestime sus poderes. Pero la próxima vez seré yo quien acabe con él y conseguiré dominar el mundo. _

_.-¿De verdad crees que podrás conseguirlo?.- preguntó Edick riendo. _

_.-¿Como osas dudarlo? Soy el heredero de Slytherin. Claro que puedo lograrlo. _

_.-Tienes razón, eres el heredero de Slytherin, pero no eres él.- dijo el Edick.-. Y, ahora, el verdadero Salazar Slytherin ha venido a recuperar el lugar que le corresponde._

_.-A partir de ahora, el que va a gobernar el mundo voy a ser yo. Yo seré el amo del mundo junto a mi verdadero heredero que pronto regresará a mí. Él es el único que merece el nombre Slytherin, no un bastardo como tú."_

.-Sabes que significa eso, Severus ¿no?

.-A caído un mago oscuro, para alzarse uno todavía más peligroso.

.-Exacto. ¿Y a quién se refiere con lo de su hijo?

.-No lo se. Nada más se que tiene algo que ver con Draco. Por eso quiero que vayas a ver como está. No dejes que le pase nada a mi hijo.

"_De golpe, Voldemort empezó a retorcerse como si algo le estuvieran desgarrando por dentro. Los ojos los tenía desorbitados y empezó a sangrar por la boca. Lucius observó sin poder creerlo, como el Señor Oscuro caía al suelo sin poder soportar el dolor de aquella tortura y solo podía pensar en lo que iban a hacer con él después. _

_Salazar dejo a Voldemort retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo y se acercó a Lucius. Lucius deseó salir de allí. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como en aquel momento. _

_.-Lucius Malfoy ¿verdad?.- preguntó a lo que Lucius asintió con cierto temor.- Ahora va a responder a algunas preguntas._

_En aquel instante, Lucius sintió como algo penetraba en su mente y en su memoria. Notaba como el mago oscuro más importante de toda la historia hurgaba en sus recuerdos, especialmente en los que aparecían Draco. Intentó resistirse, pero era algo imposible. Se sentía cansado y sin fuerzas. Era como si su mente ya no fuera parte de él, como si ya no le perteneciera. _

_.-No tiene porque temer, señor Malfoy. No tengo nada contra usted. Es más, me ha sido de gran ayuda.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

_.-Se... señor..._

_.-Me han dicho que durante largos años ha servido a Voldemort con gran eficacia. Me encantará que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarme a mí de igual forma. ¿Qué me dice¿puedo confiar en usted?_

_.-Si, señor.- contestó el rubio temeroso. _

_.-Pero debe quedarte claro que no voy a permitir que nadie me traicione. ¿Queda claro?_

_.-Sí... sí..._

_.-Muy bien. Así me gusta. Edick, vámonos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer todavía. _

_Salazar se giró hacía el otro hombre y empezaron a acercarse hacía la puerta, pero poco antes de llegar a la mitad de la sala, se volvió hacía Lucius con la varita alzada lanzándole un cruciatus. Solo uno, pero con tanta intensidad que a él se le antojaron como si hubiera recibido miles de ellos. _

_.-Eso es para que no lo olvide, Malfoy."_

.-Lo último que vi, fueron aquellos ojos negros que me observaban con un brillo sicótico. Estaban llenos de odio y de rencor. Nunca había visto tanta maldad.

.-Vamos a Hogwarts, Lucius. Esto ya se nos ha ido de las manos. Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore. No podemos permitir que consiga lo que quiere.

.-Sí, a Hogwarts. Quiero ver a Draco.- consiguió susurrar antes de caer inconsciente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-00--00-

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose algo mareado. No recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido. Había recibido una carta de Harry pidiéndole que fuera a verle. Él había ido y una vez allí, había notado que había alguien detrás de él. Después de eso todo se había vuelto negro. Solo recordaba haber sentido una especie de pinchazo en la espalda, seguramente un hechizo desvanecedor. Pero ¿donde estaba ahora? No reconocía aquel lugar.

.-Buenas tardes, me alegra ver que a despertado.

Draco se giró hacía el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz para ver a aquellos hombres que había visto el día de su iniciación, los mismos hombres que aparecían noche tras noche en sus sueños.

Se fijó mejor en donde estaba y pudo ver que estaba tumbado en una especie de altar en una sala enorme decorada con grabados de serpientes.

El hombre se acercó a él acariciándole el rostro.

.-Eres tan bello como recuerdo.- susurro con dulzura.- Pronto volverás a estar conmigo mi querido Alexander.

**Continuará...**

Notas: Por fin este capitulo. Es un capitulo muy importante. Ya queda poco para el final, dos o tres capitulo si no me enrollo más de lo necesario, cosa muy probable en mí. En el próximo capitulo se desvelará todo el misterio.

**Keira:** Con que ya sabes cual es el plan del padre ¿Eh? Jejejje. Deje muchas pistas en el otro capitulo, pero bueno... Y como ves, sí, Draco la próxima víctima. Era su destino desde que comencé el fic. Muajajajaja. Besitos.

**Mey-mey: **No te preocupes por lo de la dedicatoria, te dedico todo lo que quieras por ser mi más fiel lectora, jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Besitos.

**SteDiethel**: Hola! Me alegra ver a gente nueva. Espero que también te guste lo que queda de historia. Por lo de la muerte dolorosa y lenta, todavía no se lo que haré, pero lo tendré en cuenta. Besitos.


	18. 17 El Ladron de Almas

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADRON DE ALMAS**

Notas: Aquí está el siguiente. Es un capitulo es mas corto que los otros pero sustancioso donde se desvela todo el misterio. Espero que os guste.

**_Capitulo 17: El Ladrón de Almas _**

_El hombre se acercó a él acariciándole el pálido rostro del chico. _

_.-Eres tan bello como recuerdo.- susurró con dulzura.- Pronto volverás a estar conmigo, mí querido Alexander. _

.-¿Por que me llamas así? Yo no soy Alexander, soy Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres de mi?.- preguntó Draco aterrorizado forcejando para soltarse de aquellas cuerdas que lo sujetaban con tanta fuerza a aquella especie de altar.

.-No te preocupes Malfoy, solo queremos tu cuerpo.- dijo Edick tranquilamente apareciendo detrás de Salazar con una sonrisa burlona.

Draco abrió los ojos espantado. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miles de pregunta revoloteaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué iban a hacer¿Por qué querían su cuerpo? Y ¿quienes eran esos hombres?

.-¿Qué quienes somos?.- dijo Salazar leyéndole el pensamiento.- Él es uno de los magos más poderosos del lejano Oriente. Y yo soy el fundador de esa honorable casa de la cual tu formas parte. Soy Salazar Slytherin. Y tú, llevas en tu interior el poder de mi heredero.

.-¿Qué está diciendo? No le creo. Dígame la verdad. Slytherin murió hace muchos siglos. No puede ser usted. No puede... no... No puede ser cierto. Me niego a creerlo.

.-Voldemort también había muerto y resucitó. ¿Por qué si él pudo no iba a poder conseguir volver a la vida Salazar Slytherin, uno de lo magos más poderosos de la historia?

Draco se quedo callado un rato pensando en lo que Edick acababa de decirle. Lo que aquél hombre decía tenía mucho sentido, pero él no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Aquello debía ser otro de aquellos malditos sueños que lo atormentaban noche tras noche. Tenía que ser eso. Eso era, no había otra explicación. Cuando despertará tendía a Harry a su lado y todo sería normal.

.-He descubierto que estabas haciendo un trabajo sobre mí y que no encontrabas mucha información. Yo podría proporcionártela. Lástima que no vayas a poder aprovecharla ya que no vas poder salir de aquí con vida.

.-¿Por qué me hace esto?

.-Ya te lo hemos dicho. Porque necesito tu cuerpo.

.-Pero ¿por qué el mío¿Por qué yo?

.-Es una historia muy larga. ¿De verdad quieres saberla?

.-Sí.- respondió dudoso. No sabía para que pudiera servirle, pero tenía la esperanza de poder ganar tiempo para que alguien pudiera llegar para salvarlo. Pronto se darían cuenta de su desaparición y vendían en su ayuda. Estaba seguro.

.-Salazar, acabemos cuanto antes lo que hemos venido a hacer. Es mejor que no perdamos el tiempo. No es necesario que nos arriesguemos más de la cuenta. Es peligroso que alguien se de cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

.-Tranquilo Edick. Es lo mínimo que se merece. ¿No crees? Además, solo yo puedo entrar aquí. Únicamente alguien que sepa hablar pársel puede entrar en la Cámara Secreta. Estamos seguros aquí.

A Draco eso le alivió. Solo esperaba que tardaran lo suficiente para que alguien llegara a salvarle. Además agradeció que Salazar no conociera el don de Harry de hablar pársel.

.-Lo que usted diga, mi señor.- contestó dócilmente aunque con un tono que no escondía su desagrado por aquella situación.

.-Draco Malfoy, vas a ser la única persona, a parte de Edick, que va a tener el honor de conocer mi historia por completo.

"En la época en que viví yo,.- empezó a explicar tras un silencio.- la brujería se consideraba un don demoníaco que había sido otorgado por el mismísimo rey del infierno. Para los muggles no éramos nada más que eso, demonios, un peligro para ellos. Durante mucho tiempo muggles y magos vivieron en paz unos con otro, hasta el momento en el que apareció el cristianismo entre ellos. Con eso, ese miedo aumento y empezamos a ser perseguidos por ellos. No tenían ningún tipo de piedad. Acababan con nosotros de las maneras más brutales que jamás hayas imaginado, como si no se tratasen de seres humanos como ellos. Nosotros éramos sus enemigos y, aunque no habíamos hecho nada en contra de ellos, debíamos desaparecer.

"Fue una época de terror para el mundo mágico. Centenares de magos perdieron su vida a causa de los juicios contra la brujería que llevaban a cabo los muggles. Esa fue una de las razones por las que fundamos Hogwarts. Era un lugar destinado a tener a salvo a los más inocentes e indefensos, los niños, y una escuela donde poder prepararlos para cuando tuvieran que v verse obligados a enfrentarse contra los muggles.

"Volviendo a mi historia, mis padres habían conocido desde muy pequeños a una gran bruja que se había casado con un rey muggle que desconocía la verdadera identidad de su esposa. Se llamaba Eleanor y fue una de las personas más fuertes e inteligentes que jamás conocí. Nadie se le podía comparar.

"Ellos tuvieron una hija que recibió los mismo dones de su madre. Ya de pequeña, empezó a hacer cosas extrañas, las comunes entre niños magos que no saben controlar su magia despertando así las sospechas de su padre. Cuando nos conocimos, nos enamoramos perdidamente el uno del otro, pero todos en el reino sabían quien era yo, o mejor dicho, que era. Y nadie aceptaba que su princesa mantuviese una relación con un brujo como yo.

"Durante mucho tiempo nos encontramos en secreto fuera de las murallas de castillo, en una pequeña casa abandonada gracias a la ayuda de su madre. Hasta que un día, ella quedó embarazada. Ese día fue el final. Su padre lo descubrió todo y fue acusada y condenada. Ordenó matar a su propia hija, sin dudas y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Ellos eran el verdadero demonio, no nosotros.

"Esperaron a que diera a luz a nuestro hijo. Iban a sacrificarlo después de matarla a ella. No obstante, Eleanor consiguió salvarlo y lo puso bajo mi protección. Pero no pude salvarla a ella. Ella sufrió bajo las llamas de la hoguera hasta que murió. La mujer más hermosa y bondadosa murió como un mero criminal. Mi querida Ellen... no pude protegerla y murió ante mis ojos diciéndome que me amaba. Ese mismo día, el rey mandó matar a su propia mujer por ser cómplice del diablo. ¡Qué tontería!

"Me traje al pequeño a Hogwarts. Aquí lo crié, lo eduque y lo prepare para que llegado el día pudiera defenderse. Pero él siempre quiso ir a donde su madre y su abuela estaban enterradas. El mismo lugar donde tú encontraste este colgante que llevas en el cuello. Tú mansión ha sido construida en lugar donde antes hubo el castillo de Hart, donde durante años había vivido mi querida Ellen.

"Yo nunca quise llevarlo allí. Era demasiado peligroso. El lugar estaba rodeado de muggles. Los mismo muggles que habían observado sin inmutarse la muerte de Ellen. Hubiera sido una tontería exponerle a ese peligro. No quería que le pasase nada. No podría soportar el perderle también. Ese fue mi mayor error. Debía haberlo llevado allí. Pero no lo hice y él decidió ir por su cuenta, solo, sin nadie que lo pudiera proteger de lo que pronto le iba a suceder. Jamás me perdonaré ese error.

"Aquél día desapareció sin decir nada. Lo busque durante horas en el castillo hasta que al final, un compañero suyo, me explicó lo que Alexander quería hacer.

.-¿Alexander?.- preguntó Draco sorprendido.

.-Sí, Alexander es mi hijo. Y haría cualquier cosa por él. Incluso matar a centenares de niños para mantenerlo con vida.

"Después de que el chico me contara eso, salí corriendo hacía allí. Tenía un mal presentimiento y, cuanto más me acercaba al ese lugar, más fuerte se hacía este. Sabía que algo malo le había sucedido. Pero lo que me encontré allí cuando llegue... Supongo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ya que has visto en tus propios sueños lo que aquellos monstruos hicieron a mi pequeño.

Draco abrió los ojos de asombro. ¿Aquel chico de sus sueños era el hijo del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin¿El chico al que habían torturado y violado sin piedad hasta que se había quedado sin fuerzas para seguir viviendo?

.-Sí, ese era mi hijo. Como comprenderás, le di a esos hombre el castigo que tenían merecido.- le explicó volviendo a leer en sus pensamientos.

"Cuando llegue por fin, me encontré con esos hombres saliendo de la casa. Tenían manchas de sangre en las manos y en la ropa. Me paré ante ellos y, utilizando la legilimancia, me sumergí en sus recuerdos. Inconscientemente me enseñaron todo lo que le habían hecho a mi pequeño. Sin pensármelo dos veces, les lancé un potente cruciatus a cada uno. Los dos cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y suplicándome perdón entre lágrimas.

"¡Estúpidos¿De verdad creían que iba a ser indulgentes con ellos? Si no hubiera tenido que apresurarme a salvar a Alexander, su castigo hubiera sido todavía más doloroso. Hubieran tenido una muerte lenta llena de agonía. Esos patéticos muggles acabaron con lo último que me quedaba. El único recuerdo que me quedaba de mi querida Ellen.

"Los dejé allí tirados a los dos y entre en la casa. Allí dentro estaba mi niño, atado y amordazado en la cama. Estaba medio muerto ya cuando llegué. No podía dejar que desapareciera por completo. Tenía que haber alguna manera de salvarlo. Tenía que seguir vivo. No iba a permitir que el también muriera por completo.

"Entonces recordé un antiguo hechizo que aprendí cuando era más joven. Consistía en extraer el alma y guardarla en algún otro lugar hasta que se pudiera devolverla a otro cuerpo sano. Y eso hice. Le arranqué el colgante que llevaba en su cuello y poco a poco, el alma de mi Alexander empezó a salir de su cuerpo introduciéndose en aquel colgante. Su cuerpo murió en aquel momento, pero su alma se mantuvo viva durante cientos de años hasta ahora. Solo quedaba un problema por resolver: como lograr que su alma no se apagará en aquel colgante.

"Allí es donde entró en acción mi querido amigo Edick. Yo había odio hablar de una mago muy poderoso de oriente que estaba especializado en todo lo relacionado con la inmortalidad. Así que me decidí a ir en su busca. Le daría todo lo que me pidiera si a cambio de ello podía devolver a la vida a mi hijo.

"No me fue muy difícil encontrarle. Nada más verlo supo que su reputación era cierta. La gente decía que había logrado la juventud eterna. Y era verdad. Ese hombre que debía tener unos ciento veinte años, se mantenía como un joven de uno treinta años, la edad de plenitud mágica. Él me habló de un ritual que el había utilizado para mantenerse joven y que también me podía servir para mantener el alma de Alexander con vida mientras estuviera desprovista de un cuerpo. No dudé ni un solo segundo en aceptar su propuesta.

"Me volví a Hogwarts con mis nuevos conocimientos dispuesto a ponerlos en práctica y Edick se vino conmigo. Entonces fue cuando cree esta habitación donde nos encontramos. Era un lugar donde únicamente podía entrar yo. Y, aquí, es donde llevé a cabo mis más oscuros planes.

"Lo primero que hice fue ir en busca de un basilisco, la serpiente más peligrosa y letal. El símbolo de mi familia. Traje una al castillo y la encerré aquí abajo. A partir de ese día, cada noche salía en busca de una presa. Lo hechice de tal manera, que sus únicas víctimas fueran los alumnos con sangre muggle que mis compañeros habían aceptado en la escuela. No iba a permitir que seres como ellos estuvieran en preciada escuela. Era mi mejor manera de vengarme de ellos y, a la vez, de aquellos a los que había considerado amigos.

"Nunca pensé que ellos fueran capaces de traicionar mi amistad de aquella manera. Sabían todo lo que los muggles me habían hecho, pero se negaron a hacer algo en contra de ellos. Decían que aquello era cosa de ellos y que los magos no teníamos porque meternos.

"¡Cosas de ellos, decían¿Puedes creerlo, Malfoy¡Malditos hipócritas! Se trataba de mi familia, de mi amada, de mi hijo, de mí... Pero ellos no creían que las vidas que esos monstruos habían quitado, fuesen lo suficiente importantes como para buscar justicia. Así que lo tuve que hacer todo yo solo con la ayuda de Edick.

Draco observó como los ojos de Salazar brillaban enloquecidos y sus labios se transformaban en una sonrisa. El chico se dio cuenta que ese hombre había sido privado cruelmente de las personas que más le importaban. Salazar Slytherin había desaparecido el día que le habían arrebatado a su hijo. Y, ahora, solo quedaba de él una cáscara vacía de todo sentimiento humano. Lo único que le había mantenido con vida era el odio y las ansias de venganza.

.-Mientras mi mascota jugaba con los sangre.-sucia, yo me dedique a buscarle el alimento necesario al alma de Alexander. Entre Hogwarts y las tierras cercanas encontré muchos candidatos. Según el ritual, debían ser víctimas inocentes y lo más parecidas a mi hijo. Así que busque niños de entre nueve y diecisiete años con características similares a Alexander: rubios, ojos claros, piel blanca...

"Capturaba a los niños y los encerraba en esta sala para empezar el ritual. Sabemos que también has tenido sueños sobre esto. Nosotros éramos los protagonistas de los otros sueños. Los violaba para debilitarlos y, en el momento en que bajaban todas sus guardias, les extraía su alma que iba directa hacía el colgante. Y, así, durante varios años, mantuve viva el alma de mi hijo.

"Durante aquellos años conocí a una hermosa mujer, aunque no tenía nada que ver con mi amada Ellen. Era una bruja oscura, muy peligrosa y cruel. Me aseguró que me ayudaría en mi propósito de venganza y me case con ella. a los pocos años, nació mi segundo heredero, Eduard Slytherin. Él era el primer miembro de una línea de magos oscuros que terminaría con Tom Riddle.

"Pero un día todo se volvió en mi contra. Godric Gryffindor descubrió lo que había estado haciendo aquellos años y llegó a la conclusión de que yo era un peligro. Rowena y Helga se unieron a él en mi contra y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, urdieron un plan para acabar conmigo. Mis propios amigos me traicionaron por la espalda. No me dieron ni tan siquiera la oportunidad de defenderme.

"Mi mujer, Eduard y Edick huyeron juntos, pero antes Edick enterró el colgante con el alma de Alexander en el árbol donde yo había enterrado a Eleanor y a Ellen. Y él se escondió durante siglos hasta que logró volverme a la vida no hará más de once años.

.-Y, aquí estoy ahora.

.-Sigo sin entender para que me queréis a mí.

.-Ese colgante que llevas es en el que yo guarde el alma de Alexander. No se como ha sucedido, pero su alma se ha ido introduciendo en ti poco a poco. ¿Sabes que significa eso?.- Draco negó con la cabeza.- Qué tu cuerpo es el apropiado para llevar el alma de mi hijo en su interior. Las almas no pueden introducirse en cualquier cuerpo, pero el tuyo es un recipiente perfecto para Alexander. ¿No te alegra saber que puedes devolver a la vida a un niño inocente al que le arrebataron la vida sin ningún motivo?

.-Y que pasará conmigo entonces.

.-Nada, por lo menos no sentirás nada. Tu alma abandonará tu cuerpo para dejar sitio a la de mi hijo y se extinguirá.

.-¿Eso quiere decir que moriré?.- preguntó Draco aterrado ante la idea.

.-Sí y no vas a poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Así que te voy a dar un consejo: no te resistas, lo único que conseguirás es enfadarme y que el ritual sea más doloroso para ti.

Draco supo que tenía razón. Él solo, en la posición en que se encontraba, no podía hacer nada más que rezar porque vinieran a salvarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Por favor, que alguien me ayude. Que alguien me saque de aquí."

** Continurá...**

**Norixblack : **No pasa nada que no dejases un comentario en el anterior. Te entiendo perfectamente, yo tambien he estado de examenes. (Que estré, dios) Me alegra que te gustse y espero que este te guste igual. Gracias y besitos.

** Keira:** Hola, espero que super HArry (Como tu dices) te haga caso y venga al rescate de Draco, pobrecito. Por cierto, me da miedo el mensaje que has dejado, y eso que solo son personajes, jejjeeje. Besitos.

**Meymey: ** Hola. Me alegra que pienses que está genial. Espero que pienses lo mismo de este. Besitos.

**SteDiethel:** Hola! Pos parece que no le enseñaron a hacer caso a sus presentimientos. Pero por lo menos esta intentando arreglarlo y salvar al pobre Draco. A ver si llega... Besitos.

**Mirels:** Tu teoria de porque le roba las almas no es del todo correcta, pero no estas equivocada del todo. Y si que hay mas rubios, todas las anteiores vistimas tambien eran rubias. Lo unico que Draco siempre esta donde no tiene que estar y toca lo que no tiene que tocar. Y por lo de Voldemort, me hacía gracia que lo matase Salazar.


	19. 18 El Renacer

**HARRY POTTER Y EL LADRON DE ALMAS**

**_Capitulo 18: El Renacer_**

Harry corrió hacía el lugar que ponía en la carta que había recibido Draco. Esperaba que no hubiese pasado nada y que todo tuviese una buena explicación. Cuando llegó a los baños, lo primero que escuchó fue el llanto escandaloso de Myrtle la Llorona que de inmediato se apareció ante él.

.-Myrtle está muy contenta de que Harry Potter haya vuelto a visitarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía nadie.- dijo la fantasma amenazando con volver a llorar de la alegría.- Los señores de antes fueron muy antipáticos. No quisieron hacerme compañía y me hicieron callar con un hechizo.

.-¿Los señores de antes?.- preguntó el moreno interesado.- ¿Ha estado más gente aquí¿Cuando¿Quienes eran?

.-Sí, dos señores muy extraños. Nunca los vi por aquí. Y desaparecieron por allí.- dijo señalando el grifo en forma de serpiente.- Fue esta madrugada si no recuerdo mal.

Harry miró hacía donde la fantasma había señalado y recordó su segundo curso cuando había entrado en la cámara secreta en busca de Giny. Empezó a temer lo peor. Solo conocía una persona a parte de él capaza de hablar parsel para poder abrir la entrada a la cámara.

Eso solo podía querer decir una cosa, Voldemort estaba en Hogwarts.

.-Después también vino un chico rubio. Aquél tan guapo y arrogante.- esas palabras regresaron la atención de Harry hacía ella. ¿Guapo y arrogante? No había duda que hablaba de Draco,.- Uno de los dos señores lo desmayo y se lo llevó por el grifo ese. No han vuelto a salir. A saber que estarán haciendo allá abajo.

.-Muchas gracias, Myrtle.- dijo Harry apresurándose a llegar al grifo.

.-No bajes allá bajo.- le suplicó la fantasma.- Esos hombres son peligrosos. Mejor que te quedes aquí arriba conmigo. A mi me gusta tu compañia.

.-No puedo quedarme. Tengo que ir a ayudar a Draco. Tú deberías ir a avisar a Dumbledore y decirle que unos hombres extraños han abierto la cámara de los secretos.

.-Si eso es lo que quieres, yo te ayudare.

Harry vio como la fantasma salía volando y él se apresuró a abrir la entrada a la cámara.

0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Draco escuchó aterrado como Salazar Slytherin comenzaba a recitar un cántico. Era en un idioma antiguo que el chico no supo reconocer. Era una melodía hermosa y exótica, pero a la vez letal que poco a poco lo iba adormeciendo y lo iba aislando de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se trataba de ese ritual que iba a traer de vuelta a la vida a su querido hijo. El mismo ritual que pretendía acabar con la vida del joven Malfoy.

El chico no podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese ese cántico. Los susurros del hombre, poco a poco, iban penetrando en su mente. No había nada más a su alrededor. Solo aquella voz grave y sensual que lo hipnotizaba. Su boca se secaba y su garganta se estreñía dificultando su respiración. Sus ojos se empañaban y el entorno se tornaba borroso. Solo podía distinguir una sombra negra que se acercaba a él, lentamente.

De repente, sintió un peso sobre él. Una boca se acercó a su cuello depositando unos suaves besos en aquella zona. Las manos del hombre recorrieron su cuerpo con ansias. Draco intentó decir o hacer algo, pero una fuerza extraña se lo impedía. No podía moverse. Tenía el cuerpo totalmente paralizado. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar una palabra. Y, de golpe, olvido quien era y que estaba sucediendo. No sentía ni dolor ni placer ni desesperación. Su cuerpo había dejado de sentir. Lo cierto, era que el hechizo ya había empezado a hacer su efecto y el alma del joven Malfoy había empezado a abandonar su cuerpo. Y, en ese momento, el colgante empezó a brillar en su máximo esplendor.

Salazar continuó haciendo su trabajo, no sin cierta dificultad. Cada vez que miraba aquel cuerpo que tenía debajo, sentía que estaba mirando a su pequeño Alexander. Le costaba continuar con lo que hacía, era como si estuviera a punto de violar a su niño. Y él, lo último que quería hacer, era dañar a su hijo.

.-Salaza, termina de una vez. Tiene que hacerlo ya.

.-No puedo. ¿Como puedo hacerle esto a mi pequeño? Dime¿cómo puedo, Edick?

No podía seguir.

Aquellos ojos... aquellos ojos eran los de Alexander.

.-No puede ser.- exclamó en un susurro. Eran sus ojos. Lo habían conseguido. Su niño había regresado.- Alexander¿eres tú? Alexander, pequeño ¿has vuelto?

.-Salazar, si no lo hace ahora, esto no habrá servido para nada. No puedes detenerte, maldita sea.- gritó el otro hombre desesperado.- Tiene que acabar de expulsar del todo la alma del otro chico.

.-Pero míralo, es él. Lo hemos logrado, Edick. No hace falta que continuemos. Si ahora continúo a quien le estaré haciendo daño es a Alexander.

.-No pierdas la cabeza. Ya sabía yo que esto no iba a funcionar.-se recriminó a si mismo.- Si quieres devolver a tu hijo a la vida definitivamente, harás lo que tengas que hacer. Y, si no lo hacer tú, lo haré yo. Le recuerdo que tenemos un trato, Salazar. Yo cumplí mi parte, ahora te toca a ti. Cumplir la tuya.

.-Pero...- dijo dubitativo.

.-Sabes que es la única manera de conseguirlo. Para que un alma abandone completamente un cuerpo ha de sufrir un shoc fuerte para que no pueda regresar a él mientras todavía es posible. Si no lo haces, el alma de Malfoy volverá y expulsara la de Alexander y ya no podremos volver a repetir el ritual. El alma de su hijo se perderá para siempre.

.-Tienes razón. No puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad.- contestó decidido.- Lo siento Alexander, pero tengo que hacerlo. Espero que me perdones por esto.

0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Severus se apareció en el despacho de Dumbledore con un Lucius inconsciente en brazos. El director lo observó con cierta sorpresa y preocupación en esos ojos azules que escondía tras los cristales de sus lentes. El profesor dejo en una de las sillas el cuerpo de su amante rubio y se acercó a Dumbledore que esperaba una explicación. Cuando por fin consiguió recuperar la respiración, le contó todo lo que Lucius le había dicho minutos antes.

.-¿Me estas diciendo que Voldemort ha muerto?

.-Sí, pero eso no es lo más importando, Albus. Slytherin está vivo y, posiblemente este aquí, en algún lugar de Hogwarts. No creo que le sea muy difícil entrar sin ser detectado teniendo en cuenta que es uno de los creadores de esta escuela.

.-Pero no puedo creerlo.- o más bien no deseaba creerlo.- ¿Confías en la palabra de Malfoy?

.-Albus, vi en que condiciones estaba Voldemort. Eso no lo puede haber hecho cualquiera. Y sí, confío plenamente en su palabra. Se que en esto no está mintiendo. Especialmente porque piensa que buscan a Draco. Y, cuando se trata de su hijo, Lucius nunca bromea.

.-¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Los alumnos están en peligro. Pero si hago algo la comunidad mágica puede entrar en pánico.- dijo masajeándose el puente de la nariz.- Y yo que pensaba que ya no podíamos ir a peor.

.-Primero debemos calmarnos y saber con certeza lo que esta pasando. Luego ya veremos que hacemos.

.-Estábamos tan cerca de conseguirlo, Severus. Voldemort estaba cayendo solo sin necesidad de nuestra ayuda. Pronto hubiéramos podido librarnos de esta oscuridad que nos rodea y... ahora... No hay esperanza. Yo no puedo hacer más.

.-Albus, no puedo creer que tú estés diciendo esto, tú que siempre has luchado para que venza el bien. No puedes rendirte. Si te rindes tú, que pasará con los demás.

Quién iba a decir que legaría el día en que tú me ibas a animar a mí.- dijo sonriendo a aquel al que consideraba como un hijo.- Voy a convocar una reunión con profesores y miembros de la Orden. Mientras tanto, asegurare de que Malfoy esté bien. Querrán hablar con él.

Severus se acercó a la chimenea y la encendió, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de lanzar los polvos flu para aparecerse en sus habitaciones, apareció un grupo de fantasmas. Dumbledore quiso saber la razón de tal escándalo y Myrtle se puso delante de él.

.-Harry Potter me ha pedido que venga a avisarle de que alguien ha abierto la cámara de los secretos.- ante tal declaración, Albus miró a Severus que se había quedado parado enfrente de la chimenea.

.-Explícate.- ordenó el director.

.-Dos hombres de fuera de colegio entraron. Uno de ellos hablaba pársel y abrió l entrada que hay en aquel grifo. Luego desmayaron a ese tal Malfoy y también se lo llevaron. Y, ahora, Potter también ha bajado.

.-¿Potter ha ido?.- preguntó preocupado Albus.

.-Yo intente impedirlo, pero el no quiso escuchar a esta pobre fantasma.

.-No se de que os sorprendéis. Siempre le ha gustado hacerse el héroe al chico. Lo extraño hubiera sido que se hubiese quedado quietecito esperando la ayuda.- dijo el profesor con el tono de desprecio que solía utilizar para hablar de él.

.-No hay tiempo que perder. Severus busca a Remus, a Andrei y a Minerva y ponles al corriente de todo. Yo me encargare de ponerme en contacto con la Orden. No hay tiempo que perder. Nos encontramos aquí dentro de un rato.- y tras decir eso, desapareció.

0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Edick lo observaba todo desde una esquina con una amplia sonrisa. Desde el principio, desde el momento en que se había aliado a Slytherin, se había aprovechado de todo aquel juego. Salazar mataba a aquellos chicos para mantener vivo a su hijo y, él lo aprovechaba para mantener su inmortalidad. Él era la única persona que había logrado vivir tantos siglos sin enloquecer. O quizás si lo había hecho. Una persona cuerda difícilmente disfrutaría tales atrocidades. Pero eso ahora daba igual. Él era la persona que había vivido más años, casi seis siglos de vida, y eso le hacía más poderoso que a cualquier otro.

La verdad era que el disfrutaba viendo a Salazar jugando con aquellos niños antes de matarlos y absorberles el alma. Los debilitaba hasta tal punto que los chicos solo deseaban desaparecer y, así, evitaban el riesgo de que sus almas regresaran a su cuerpo antes de completar el ritual. Todo estaba controlado hasta el último segundo, todo era perfecto.

Edick había observado a Salazar a lo largo de los años. La muerte de su amada y su hijo lo había hecho enloquecer de tal manera que no veía nada más. Había basado su vida en buscar venganza. Se había convertido en una persona cruel y despiadada, sin sentimientos de ningún tipo. Solo odio. Y nada podía calmar ese odio desmesurado que sentía hacía todo el mundo.

.-Vamos Salazar, tu puedes hacerlo.- dijo en un susurro. La verdad era que el tenía motivos muy diferentes a los de él para querer que este ritual se consumase.

Salazar arrancó la ropa al joven que tenía debajo de él dudando todavía lo que hacer. Decidió que lo mejor era cerrar los ojos para no ver aquel cuerpo idéntico al de su pequeño. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes terminaría y antes podría volver a tener entre sus brazos a su hijo. Después de siglos, volverían a estar juntos. Y, esta vez, sería para siempre. Nunca más permitiría que volviesen a separarlo de él. Nunca.

Concienciado ya de lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, el fundador de Hogwarts se preparó para penetrarlo. Pero justo en aquel momento, sintió una calidez que lo envolvía y escucho una dulce voz en su interior.

"_No lo hagas, padre. No quiero que más gente muera por mí. No podré vivir con todo esto a mis espaldas. Por favor, escúchame, no continúes con esto. No quiero vivir así."_

Alexander, voy a traerte de nuevo junto a mí. Pronto podremos volver a estar juntos y viviremos como antes de que sucediese todo esto. Ya lo verás, volveremos a ser felices. Te lo prometo, mi niño. Esta será la última vez."

_"No, no deseo que lo hagas. ¿No crees que ha muerto ya suficientes niños? No podré soportar saber que han muerto por mí. No quiero vivir si este es el precio que he de pagar."_

"Lo siento. Voy a hacerlo. Algún día entenderás que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Cuando todo esto haya terminado y todo vuelva a ser como cuando vivíamos aquí..."

Después de eso la voz dejo de escucharse. Y, cuando volvía a lo que había dejado pendiente, un gritó llenó toda la habitación.

0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Harry miró horrorizado lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Draco estaba allí tumbado, inconsciente y desnudo y aquel hombre estaba encima de él. ¿Pero quien era ese hombre? Miró a su alrededor en busca de Voldemort, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo. Entonces volvió a centrar su atención en Draco.

.-Noooooo.- gritó al ver que iba a violarle.

El hombre levantó sorprendido la cabeza.- ¿Quien eres¿Como has entrado aquí?.- preguntó enfadado por la interrupción mientras cogía su varita y lo apuntaba con firmeza.

.-Soy Harry Potter. ¿Y usted¿Como ha entrado? Solo pueden entrar los que hablan pársel. ¿Donde esta Voldemort?

.-¿Voldemort? Ese está muerto. Preguntas como he entrado aquí, es muy fácil teniendo en cuenta que fui yo quien la creo. Soy Salazar Slytherin.

Harry no necesitó que volviese a repetir quien era, pues algo en él le decía que por increíble que pareciese era verdad. Y, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta Salazar le había lanzado un potente hechizo y voló por los aires hasta dar contra la pared del fondo haciéndole caer al suelo después de un fuerte golpe.

.-Maldito mocoso, metete en tus cosas.

Harry intentó levantarse sin mucho éxito. Le dolía el cuerpo entero. Debía haberse roto varios huesos. Parecía que el hombre ya se había olvidado de él y volvía a centrarse en Draco. Tenía que hacer algo. Necesitaba levantarse y evitar que continuara haciendo lo que quisiese hacerle a Draco.

Juntando todas sus fuerzas, se levantó con la mirada fija en aquel hombre. No permitiría que le hiciese daño a Draco, a su Draco. No iba a permitir que muriese más gente delante suyo sin él hacer nada por evitarlo. Ese chico que yacía allí a merced de ese monstruo era lo más importante para él en ese momento e iba hacer lo que estuviese en sus manos por salvarlo.

.-Draco.- el nombre salió de su boca inconscientemente pero nada más decirlo una luz estalló alrededor de él y salió disparada hacía Salazar cual león a su presa. Eso era lo que era, un león dorado.- Draco.

Salazar vio acercarse aquellas garras hacía él sin poder y se quedó paralizado. Aquél león ya lo había visto una vez. El día que Godric Gryffindor lo había atacado junto a Rowena y Helga. ¿Podía ser que él fuese su heredero? No pudo pensar más en aquello, pues el león impactó contra él.

Harry cayó al suelo sin fuerzas. No sabía que había sucedido allí ni como lo había hecho. Únicamente había sentido unas ganas terribles de abrazar a Draco y besarlo y acariciarlo... y, entonces, algo había empezado a aparecer dentro de él. Un poder que no sabía que poseyese.

Cuando el resplandor se fue apagando, el mago había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Harry corrió hacía Draco. No respiraba y casi no tenía pulso. Se encontraba más pálido de lo normal. Y el moreno temió que muriese entre sus brazos.

.-Draco, amor mío, no te mueras. Te necesito, por favor. Vuelve conmigo. Despierta.- suplicaba entre sollozos.

Entonces, vio como del colgante salía una luz blanca y brillante que poco a poco se introducía en el cuerpo. Después de eso, el colgante estalló en mil pedazos. El color de su piel fue adquiriendo su color normal.

.-Draco.

0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unas cortinas blancas. En seguida supo que se encontraba en la enfermería. Para él ya era un lugar muy conocido. Se sentía cansado, como si hubiera estado dormido varios días. Pronto recordó lo que había sucedido.

.-Draco.- exclamó preocupado.

.-Shhh, cariño, estoy aquí.- susurró el rubio acariciándole la mejilla.

.-¿Estas bien¿Qué ha sucedido?

.-Tranquilo, una a una.- dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama.- Estoy bien. No consiguió acabar el ritual. Has estado en cama durante varios días. Perdiste mucha energía con aquello que hiciste para salvarme. ¿Qué fue eso?

.-No lo se. Solo se que quería salvarte. Lo otro salió solo.

.-Si no hubiese sido por ti ahora estaría muerto.- dijo besándolo tiernamente.

Los dos chicos se abrazaron y estuvieron así hasta que llegaron las visitas. Primero entraron Hermione, Ron, Giny, Neville, Pansy y Blaise que habían estado muy preocupados por ambos. Más tarde, cuando todos los chicos se hubieron ido, entraron Dumbledore, Remus, Andrei y Severus.

.-Me alegro de ver que ya has despertado.- dijo Remus abrazándolo.

.-¿Me podéis explicar que ha pasado y porque ese hombre quería a Draco?.- preguntó el moreno confuso.- Todavía no entiendo nada.

Entre todos le explicaron todo lo que había pasado, desde la muerte de Voldemort hasta todo lo relacionado con Salazar y el ritual. Harry escuchaba con interés todo lo que le explicaban haciendo de vez en cuando algunas preguntas.

.-¿Y murió?

.-Suponemos que si. No hemos encontrado el cuerpo, pero creemos que el hechizo lo desintegró. Hemos encontrado una sustancia extraña en el lugar. Todavía tenemos que investigar que es.- le explicó Albus.

.-El otro hombre logró escapar. Lo vimos salir corriendo de la cámara, pero no fuimos capaces de atraparlo. Hemos avisado a todas las autoridades, incluso a las muggles, de que es un hombre peligroso. Se han repartido fotos suyas por todo el mundo. Ahora solo falta esperar a que alguien lo encuentre.

.-¿Y Alexander desapareció?.- preguntó apenado. Le había parecido una historia muy triste y le hubiera gustado que el chico también hubiera podido vivir.

.-Eso debe decírtelo Draco.- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

.-No ha desaparecido exactamente.- contestó el rubio algo nervioso.

.-¿Como que no ha desaparecido? Entonces¿que ha sucedido?

.-Esta aquí dentro.- dijo acariciándose la barriga.- Nadie entiende como ha sido posible. Quizá ha sido un milagro o un efecto de toda la magia que había allí, no lo sabemos. Pero lo cierto es que ha pasado.

.-¿Quieres decir que estás embarazado? Pero si eres un hombre.

.-Que observador.- dijo Severus con sorna.- ¿Pero es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te hemos dicho?

.-Severus, tranquilo, es normal que este sorprendido.- intentó calmarlo Remus.- recuerda Harry que somos magos y en nuestro mundo, no hay nada imposible.

.-Cada vez soy más conciente de ello, aunque creo que nunca me acostumbrare.

.-Bueno... Mejor será que nos marchemos y los dejemos solos. Creo que Harry tiene que asimilar muchas cosas todavía.- dijo el director haciendo que todos se levantasen para marcharse.- descansa mucho, todavía tienes que recuperar fuerzas.

Harry se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Todo había terminado. Draco estaba a salvo, Salazar estaba muerto, Edick se encontraba muy lejos de ellos y Voldemort... Voldemort había desaparecido para siempre.

.-¿En que piensas Harry?

.-En que por fin podré olvidarme de Voldemort. Sus victimas están vengadas y ya no podrá volver a hacer daño a nadie más. Y la conexión con él ha desaparecido. Ya puedo descansar en paz.

.-Sí. Después de todo, las cosas no han acabado mal.

.-Incluso te han dejado un regalito.- dijo Harry en tono burlón.

.-La verdad es que me sorprendió cuando Madame Pomfrey me lo dijo. No me lo podía creer. Pero quiero tenerlo, aún con todos los problemas que pueda traer.

.-Alexander merecía otra oportunidad. Me alegro de que al final no haya muerto.

.-Yo también. Estuvo durante mucho tiempo dentro de mí, desde que encontré aquel colgante. Creo que los sueños los provocaba él, intentaba avisarme del peligro.

.-¿Y ya se lo has dicho a tu padre¿Qué va a pensar de que vayas a tener un hijo de esta manera?

.-Ya lo sabe. No le hizo mucha gracia, pero es lo que hay. Yo ya soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Al final lo aceptara. Estoy seguro. Cuando salga de Azkaban y vea al niño, lo verá todo de otra forma.

.-¿Azkaban?

.-Es verdad, que tu no sabes nada sobre esto. El hizo de testigo de lo que había sucedido con Voldemort y Funge se vio obligado a juzgarlo. Después de que lo contara todo quedo muy claro que había sido un mortífago.- explicó el rubio con una mirada triste.

.-Lo siento.

.-No pasa nada. Aún ha ido bastante bien. Dumbledore habló a su favor y le han reducido la condena a un año. Después tendrá que ir una vez cada trimestre al ministerio para comprobar que va por el buen camino. Además tendrá que donar una gran parte de nuestra fortuna y ha perdido su trabajo. Podría haber sido peor¿no? Lo importante es que va salir pronto de allí.

.-Me alegro.- contestó Harry no muy convencido. Si hubiera sido por él, Lucius pasaría el resto de su vida en esa cárcel. Pero sabía que si eso pasase, Draco se sentiría muy mal. Y él lo que quería era que su pareja fuese feliz.

.-¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre pensé que no iba a poder tener hijos. Es algo difícil cuando tu pareja también es un hombre. Así podré tener un hijo mío. Bueno… nuestro si quieres. El niño va a necesitar otro padre. ¿Qué me dices?

Harry se quedó callado un rato pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. Siempre había deseado formar una familia cuando fuese mayor, esa familia de la que él jamás había podido disfrutar. Y con Draco por fin iba a poder hacer realidad ese sueño. No era la manera que él se había imaginado durante largos años, pero era precisamente lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Ya no le importaba lo que el mundo pudiese pensar de él, solo sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Draco.

.-¿Como no voy a querer ser el padre de tu hijo si es lo que mas deseo en este mundo!.- dijo alegremente el moreno, provocando una amplia sonrisa en el otro chico.

.-Te quiero Harry.

.-Yo también te quiero.- dijo haciendo que Draco se tumbase junto a él y atrayéndolo hacía si para besarlo.

Al otro lado de la ventan, el sol se escondía para ceder su lugar a una hermosa y radiante luna llena, mientras en el interior, dos jóvenes amantes se mostraban su amor sin ninguna preocupación en sus mentes.

FIN

Notas: Por fin llegué al final. No sabéis la pena que me ha dado poner este fin. No se si haré un epilogo, aunque no creo. Todo depende de cómo me de. Lo que quizás hago si tengo tiempo es una continuación. Han quedado algunas cosas pendientes (hechas apropósito para si la hago al final, jejeje). Espero que si me animo a hacerla, continuéis leyendo. Gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia y muchos besos.


End file.
